


The Flatmates

by Centa0592



Series: Life as we know it [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artist Zayn, Baker Harry, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Cheeky Harry, Harry gets around, He likes a challenge, Hurt Louis, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Liam thinks the world is ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Possessive Harry, What else is new, Writer Louis, but not for long, flatmates, niall likes to drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a cheeky Alpha who vows never to settle down.</p><p>Louis is a hurt omega whose Alpha died just before they could bond officially. </p><p>Zayn is an artistic Alpha who doesn’t understand privacy, or personal space.</p><p>Liam is a curious Beta who is convinced the world is going to end.</p><p>And Niall is a drunk Beta who keeps falling asleep randomly without finishing his sentences….he might also suffer from narcolepsy. None of the lads know for sure. </p><p> </p><p>Or </p><p>The story where five lads all respond to the same ad about an available flat and move in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Flatmates

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [The Flatmates (versão portuguesa)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988678) by [toaquisopralerlarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquisopralerlarry/pseuds/toaquisopralerlarry)



It was raining just like it had been every day for the past week. Louis was sitting on the ledge of his window watching, with his feet tucked under his bum, as the rain kept splattering, making patterns out of the drops, before it slid away and out of sight. Louis couldn't help but sigh as the heavens decided to continue to flood the city of London, and a tiny whine escaped from the back of his throat. 

 

 

It’s been a long month; very painful four weeks, three days, two hours, and eighteen minutes to be exact. Louis couldn't believe he came to London-still can’t believe he just moved into his new flat an hour ago and is actually alive. Four weeks ago Louis was convinced he was going to die, he was determined to never take another breath again and just surround himself in pity and self-loathing. 

 

 

Yet here he is, a male Omega in a strange city, living in a flat with unknown roommates and he’s semi okay. Ever since his boyfriend and Alpha of a year was shot and killed a month ago, Louis hasn’t been okay. He never thought he was going to be okay again, especially since the night Brad died they were on the way to their shared flat to do the mating bite. But they never made it, and the pain that Louis felt was too strong to stay in an area that was swarming with memories. 

 

His mum tried to help him but she didn’t understand, she couldn’t comprehend what it felt like to lose an unbonded mate; especially since she was a Beta. So she had to use tough love, she dragged Louis out of the flat and into the middle of the road and left him there until a truck came speeding by. She had him pinned down and claimed she would allow the truck to end both of their lives if he really wanted to die this bad because she wouldn’t be able to live if he died. 

 

So Louis cried, he pushed both himself and his mother out of the way of the oncoming vehicle and locked himself in the bathroom until his skin looked like prunes from the pouring water. He was trying to wash his past away but nothing worked, his body still ached and heart still longed for his Alpha and nothing worked. That’s why when he was offered a job in London working at a local newspaper he took the offer immediately. He found this flat and now here he is all moved in, awaiting his new flatmates, and watching the rain continue to pour down. 

 

X

 

The first flat mate Louis met was Harry. The same Harry who was a very tall, curly-haired, and cheeky Alpha who wandered into the flat as if he was a king. There were four Betas following him around, going in and out of the flat carrying objects and such to move into the room directly across from his. All the while Harry just stood around smiling, as he took in the new place he would soon call home. 

 

 

It was when he came back from the kitchen did he notice Louis; his gaze quickly turned from inquisitive to one of determination as his eyes caught Louis’ blue ones. 

 

 

“Hmm and who are you?” The curly-haired guy questioned, taking a few steps towards Louis who took a few steps back in response. 

 

 

“I should be asking you the same question.” Louis responded ignoring the dimples being shown. 

 

 

“’M Harry Styles, your new flatmate.” Louis nodded and went to shake Harry’s hand who decided to kiss it and emit a low growl. 

 

“I can see you’re a right charmer Harry, but there’s no need to waste charm on me because it won’t work. It would be best to use that skill in convincing more Beta’s to be your slaves.” Louis tilted his head to the side to evaluate Harry before he turned around and headed back to his room. 

 

 

“Hey wait…” He heard Harry call out, his voice slightly lower.

 

 

Louis turned around and caught green eyes fixated on his bum. 

 

 

“I never got your name.” Harry continued, his eyes still roaming over Louis with nothing but lust contained in them.

 

 

Louis merely rolled his eyes in response and walked up the stairs where he met three young Beta’s eagerly awaiting the Alpha downstairs. 

 

 

“That’s because I never gave it….oh and Styles, you’ve got puppies up here awaiting their master.” Louis could vaguely hear a low murmur of curses being given at his retreated back but chose to laugh and shrug it off. 

 

 

Living with Harry was definitely going to be a challenge. 

 

X

 

Meeting Zayn was a lot more interesting than meeting Harry. You see Zayn has this small problem where he doesn’t have any sense of privacy or personal space. So when Louis decided to take a shower after feeling disgusted from hearing slurping noises coming from Harry’s room; you may understand why Louis was startled and slightly frightened to have his room door opened and standing there was a random Alpha with a brown beard and these crazy brown eyes that boarded on hazel.

 

 

Louis’ towel dropped from his hands as his nipples instantly hardened from the cool air, and the strange alpha had his head down with a pencil and paper in hand just drawing. Louis blamed this on being an Omega and nothing else as a screeching whine escaped the back of his throat as he called out for Harry.

 

 

“Harry….” Louis shouted and his brain was too frazzled to have enough sense to pick up the towel before the green-eyed Alpha came bounding in wearing only briefs and had flushed cheeks. He pushed past the strange Alpha in the doorway and immediately froze upon looking at Louis. 

 

 

The smaller boy sighed and rolled his eyes quickly picking up his towel to wrap around his hips as he pointed a thin finger at the Alpha in question. 

 

 

“Get that stranger out of my room.” Louis demanded and Harry probably would have responded if all the blood wasn’t flowing down south. 

 

 

“For fucks sake Harry stop staring at me and go all Alpha on that freak!” Louis shouted and pushed Harry’s head towards the stranger who was steadily drawing away; almost as if he was completely tuning out his surroundings. 

 

 

“You have a belly piercing.” Harry, finally, croaked out instead. His voice coming out shaky and Louis couldn’t help but groan. This was pointless. 

 

 

“Yes I have my naval pierced. Thank you for noticing.” Louis replied in a very sarcastic tone, and all Harry could do was growl and fight his every instinct to pounce on the Omega. 

 

 

“Why…why are you in his room?” Harry finally questioned, his voice slightly more demanding and this startled the Alpha at the door. He looked up with brown eyes and frowned briefly. 

 

 

“Sorry I’m Zayn your new flatmate, I saw the door cracked and peaked inside to see who all was here and I saw you naked and couldn’t help myself. I’m an artist and when I see something fascinating I can’t help but draw it; it’s like the ultimate high.” Zayn spoke with such confidence and pride and Louis was almost drawn to him if it wasn’t for the fact he just remembered that Zayn was drawing him naked. 

 

 

“I appreciate you finding my naked arse fascinating but I would really appreciate it if you would kindly fuck off now. You too Harry.” Louis commanded and sighed as he watched Harry frown. 

 

 

“It’s okay I don’t mind leaving I already have you memorized so I can finish the drawing later.” And honestly Louis didn’t even know what to do with that information. 

 

 

“Really? Because I don’t have him memorized, could I have that drawing once you’re done…” Harry continued to talk as he and Zayn walked out the door and Louis made sure to slam it right after hearing Zayn respond with a quiet ‘sure.’ Louis was definitely done with meeting flatmates. And now that Louis knows of Zayn’s tendency to be a peeping tom, Louis is going to have to lock every door and remained clothed at all times. 

 

X

 

Meeting Liam was a lot more interesting, yet less invasive, then meeting his other two flatmates. It was just half past seven at night when the small Omega rose from a much needed nap and decided to head down to the kitchen and call for takeaway. It’s just the simple fact that Louis wasn’t expecting what he saw upon entering the kitchen. 

 

 

There was a wheel on the wall that was color coated and had five names labeled on it. Under the wheel was a list of chores each labeled with a different color as well and to the left of the kitchen was a fortress of toilet paper and batteries. Louis wasn’t sure what was going on but the mystery bearded Beta packing the fourth pair of rubber gloves into a random drawer was sure to be the culprit. 

 

 

“I’m sorry but who are you?” Louis questioned and startled the doe-eyed boy. 

 

 

“I’m Liam Payne another flatmate. I presume you must Louis only because I met Zayn and Harry already and well you don’t look Irish to me so…” Liam trailed off and began to shove another pack of rubber gloves under the sink while Louis silently judged. 

 

 

“Right I get it another flatmate…but now my question is what is with all the stuff?” Louis questioned while he gestured wildly to all the crap that was piled at nearby rooms. Liam ducked his head to hide his blush. 

 

 

“I saw a documentary when I was eight about the world ending due to global warming and ever since then I’ve dedicated my life to being prepared for the sun exploding.” Louis had so much to comment on he wasn’t sure where to start first. 

 

 

Maybe he could start with laughing, because that’s exactly what he did as he ignored the hurt look that flashed the Beta’s eyes. 

 

 

“It’s not nice to laugh at people…you’ll be sorry when the world goes up in flames and you aren’t proper prepared.” Liam defended and Louis held his sides as he willed his body to stop laughing. 

 

 

“Yeah that was totally rude of me mate, I shouldn’t have laughed but seriously Liam? Global warming? If the sun does explode do you really think 100 packs of toilet paper is going to stop it??” Louis asked while pointing to the items in question.

 

 

“In case we survive we’ll need supplies.” Liam responded like a mother hen defending her babies. 

 

 

“And we’ll need toilet paper? What are we going to do? All of a sudden gain diarrhea? And what’s with all the batteries?” Liam frowned at Louis’ choice of words. 

 

 

“You can never not need toilet paper and you’re an Omega if you decided to go into heat and your batteries ran out of your toys there would be plenty extra…” Louis gaped at the admission and was about to tell Liam where he could shove a dildo when a pair of green eyes popped up from around the corner. 

 

 

“Trust me Liam if Louis went into heat he would never need a toy again. My body is at your disposal…use me as you wish.” Harry’s voice was so low that it might have been slightly seductive if Louis was being honest. But Louis was a fan of denial and refuses to allow his Omega body to betray him and respond to the cheeky Alpha, so instead of giving a response Louis presented his middle finger to Harry and grabbed his wallet and keys. 

 

 

Going out for dinner sounded like a much better idea anyways. 

 

X

 

It was upon arriving back from dinner did Louis meet Niall, the final flatmate. Niall was a bundle of Irish energy and was walking around the living area holding two beers in each hand before sitting on the couch. The telly was set up with a game system and FIFA was currently being played. 

 

 

“Oi mate, I’m Niall Horan nice to meet you.” Niall states while taking the largest sip of beer Louis has ever witnessed. 

 

 

“Yeah you too…mind if I watch?” Louis asked the room and all made room for him on the couch, but Louis decided to sit on the floor after Harry’s hand kept accidentally ‘roaming’ onto Louis’ lap. 

 

 

“While you were gone Niall moved in, the crazy lad only brought with him three suitcases and ten packs of beer.” Louis nearly got whiplash at how quick he turned to face Niall. 

 

 

Niall merely shrugged at Zayn’s words. 

 

 

“I’m but a simple man in need of nothing in life but me liquor and food.” Louis grunted at the Beta and envied his simplistic mind. 

 

 

“That’s not very smart, one should always be prepared.” Liam stated with a frown etched onto his face. Niall merely shrugged again and finished his fifth beer. 

 

 

“Eh life’s too short to think too far a….” And that was it. Niall simply trailed off and snores could be heard instantly. 

 

 

“Ahead…I think he was definitely going to say ahead.” Louis stated, not at all concerned about the sleeping Beta. Maybe the guy has narcolepsy. 

 

 

“Should we wake him?” Liam questioned.

 

 

“Maybe he died.” Harry suggested. 

 

 

“Of course he’s not dead Harold he’s snoring.” Louis couldn’t help but state. 

 

 

“I heard that once you die you snore and shit yourself.” Liam adds in and Louis groans at the ignorance filling the room. 

 

 

“Fart Liam…once you die your body contains gas and sometimes bodies fart.” Zayn responds for Louis and Louis would hug the Alpha if he hadn’t remembered the whole naked situation earlier. 

 

“No need to be so rude.” Liam grunted in response and turned back to watching Zayn play FIFA. 

 

 

“My Omega isn’t rude…” Harry tries to say but Louis makes a scoffing noise to cut him off. 

 

 

“I am not your…” Before the word Omega could be spoken Niall stirs in his sleeps and then shouts out….

 

 

“Ahead…” As if nothing happened. The other’s just stare at him for a brief moment before bursting out into conjoined laughter. 

 

 

Louis was now convinced this new chapter in his life was going to be anything but dull and he just prays that everything will work out for the best. And maybe, just maybe he’ll find some closure and move on. If only Zayn learns privacy, Liam stops being weird, Niall stops falling asleep mid-sentence, and Harry bloody Styles stops trying to fuck him. 

 

 

Yeah, Louis’ life will never be the same again not with having the flatmates.


	2. I'm not a Kitten

“I think I finally have it figured out…” Louis starts saying as he flops down on the sofa making sure to have two bodies in-between him and Harry. Harry, Niall, and Zayn look at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish his claim.

 

 

“Liam is secretly a mass murderer; I mean who needs fifteen pairs of rubber gloves. That’s not normal behavior.” Louis finishes and grabs a random water bottle from off the table and begins to drink it. He just hopes Harry hasn’t slipped something in it. He’ll put nothing past the curly-haired Alpha.

 

 

“I want to say you sound ridiculous but I might have to agree on that one. I caught him bleaching the carpet in his room last night…that’s not normal behavior.” Zayn adds in and Harry looks slightly concerned before getting up and placing himself on Louis’ lap. Louis groans from the extra weight and whines into Harry’s back. He hates that his body loves being close to the Alpha-how his body always betrays him by being so damn responsive despite his mind’s protest.

 

 

“Do you have large dog syndrome? Did you forget that you are a massive human being and therefore can’t squeeze your way onto my lap?” Louis decides to question instead of nuzzling his nose in the crook of Harry’s neck.

 

 

“I just want to protect you from Liam…he can’t murder you if I’m in your lap.” Harry tries to defend his actions and a small pout forms onto his face. Louis grunts at how disgustingly adorable that is.

 

 

“I’m pretty sure if he’s a trained murder he could easily kill you Harry to get to Louis.” Harry growls at Niall’s words and places his arm around Louis’ waist. Louis twists so the foreign arm is off of him.

 

 

“So now Liam is a trained assassin? I can get behind that; actually I might paint that.” Zayn trails off and grabs his notebook from off the floor and begins drawing while slipping into some sort of trance.

 

 

“Oooh assassin I like that. He probably works for the government and is sent as some sort of spy.” Niall shouts excitedly and Louis huffs at that.

 

 

“And why would the government waste a perfectly good spy on us huh?” Louis questions with a raised eyebrow.

 

 

“Probably trying to figure out if H is running a prostitution ring with all the people going in and out of his room…” A smile crosses Louis’ face as he laughs into Harry’s back at hearing Niall’s explanation. Harry’s pout returns and there are creases in between his brows.

 

 

“Heyyy…I don’t run a prostitution ring and besides I’m an Alpha. You’re supposed to be nice to me, and like fear me and stuff. Not be mean.” Harry defends and Louis resists the urge to defend the Alpha in his lap.

 

 

“Sorry to say this mate but you’re about as scary as a ki…” And just like that Niall’s eyes are closed, his chin is to his chest and snores are being emitted in the small living space. Louis rolls his eyes into Harry’s back and sighs.

 

 

“Kitten…I’m pretty sure he is going to say kitten.” Harry play snarls and turns over his shoulder to nip at Louis’ collarbone.

 

 

Louis has to push Harry up and off of him to stop the fond from crossing his face.

 

 

“Yup, he was definitely going to say kitten.” Louis speaks, mostly to himself, as he gets off the couch and heads upstairs so he can get ready for the day; vaguely registering Harry’s eyes following his every move.

 

∞

 

Louis has been in the flat for a week, a full seven days and somehow it feels like a lifetime. He starts his job Monday and he’s equally as excited as he is nauseous about the whole thing. He is never supposed to work, Brad and he had agreed that while Brad worked as a cop he would stay home and raise the children that they were going to have.

 

 

 

Louis being the type of person that he was had thought the plan was brilliant, he could work on writing and actually finishing some book ideas he had floating around in his brain while at the same time get to raise his wonderful children he was sure he was going to produce. But none of that happened, Brad is gone, the flat they shared is gone, the life they were going to have is gone but the pain remains and Louis is trying his hardest to deal with it.

 

 

 

That’s partly why he took the offer of working in the newspaper because it’ll be his chance to research topics and write stories on a deadline; forcing him to be focused and follow through with his ideas. It’ll also be a chance for him to keep his mind, body, and soul busy so when he has to live another day without Brad it won’t hurt some much.

 

 

 

So far things are okay, Louis has only had one bad day but that didn’t last long because it was either stay in bed all day and risk Harry trying to cuddle or getting up and doing something. He chose getting up and doing something, anything to keep the Alpha away from groping some random body part that should not be touched.

 

 

Even though Louis complains about Harry, the Alpha isn’t _that_ bad. Harry has admitted that he’s never been in a relationship and has even vowed never to be in one which makes Louis being able to resist the guy that much easier. It is hard, to resist Harry sometimes. Louis’ body is constantly betraying him by wanting to give into the Alpha, but Louis knows he can never give Harry that satisfaction.

 

 

That is why Louis left Harry downstairs just now because the taller lad keeps playing with Louis’ mind and the boy needs to take a moment to be by himself. So here he is upstairs in room, turning on his 90’s music station on Pandora and allowing himself the alone time needed to clear his mind.

 

∞

 

Louis is in the middle of taking his shower and thinking of buying more suppressants when he feels a sudden draft. He can vaguely hear the door opening but not closing and with a sharp inhale of breath he notices it is an Alpha who is entering the washroom.

 

 

“I swear to God Harry if you don’t…” Louis words die on his tongue as he peeks from the shower door and notices Zayn standing by the counter drawing away. Louis groans and slightly bangs his head against the glass the door before running a hand over his face.

 

 

“Fucks sake Zayn privacy. We talked about this, you can’t just draw people naked.” Zayn murmurs something that Louis can’t register, before he looks up from his notepad.

 

 

“I can’t help myself, the way the water is hitting your body and the shadow that your figured forms is just too perfect to not put on paper.” Louis’ life would be so much easier if he could just hate Zayn.

 

 

“I don’t care how perfect my silhouette is you cannot keep doing this…” Louis explains while trying to use his rag to cover up his naked body, somewhat. Zayn is just about to respond when who should enter but Harry Styles. The same Harry Styles who is extremely naked, and very hard. Louis can’t help but stare. _Huh, that’s why Harry’s an alpha_ he thinks but doesn’t dare say.

 

 

 

“Look what you did Zayn…now ‘Sir Fucks A lot’ has entered the washroom as well.” Louis sarcastically states as he tries to turn sideways in the shower and hopes the water can cover him up.

 

 

 

“What’s going on in here?” Harry’s voice is slightly lower than normal and Louis can detect a hint of a snarl. Is Harry actually jealous? Great! Because Louis’ life needs a jealous Alpha in it.

 

 

“Just drawing Louis…” Zayn states in a nonchalant way; like he isn’t being a creep right now.

 

 

“And by drawing Louis he means breaking into the washroom to draw me without alerting me that I’m being drawn while in the shower. So Zayn this is your cue to leave and take the naked Alpha with you.” Harry growls briefly before puffing out air and folding his arms over his chest.

 

 

“How come Zayn keeps seeing you naked…it’s not fair.” Harry all but demands to know.

 

 

“It’s not like I’m a willing participant or anything, he just shows up.” Louis shouts in exasperation.

 

 

“Yeah well just so you know I don’t like sharing my Omega with other’s and I’m taking Zayn’s drawing with me to have a wank.” Harry shouts and the next thing Louis knows Harry is grabbing Zayn’s drawing out of his head and is stomping off to his room.

 

 

“Until we meet again.” Is all Zayn parts with before shutting the door to leave. Louis hurries up and locks the door before slipping back into the shower and sighing to the ceiling. Whatever god is out there must be having a right laugh.

 

∞

 

Louis should be creeped out that Harry has a picture, or two, of his naked form and is wanking off to them but he’s more so too stunned to process the information properly than anything else. After getting out of the shower and changing, Louis could hear slapping noises coming from Harry’s room and lots of grunting was taking place as well; Louis chose to head downstairs, fix dinner, and get drunk instead of dealing with that bit of information.

 

 

That is why Louis is now on the sofa with a massive plate of lasagna and is watching Netflix with Liam. Niall is still asleep in the same position as earlier and Louis can faintly hear Harry ‘finishing’ up.

 

 

Just as one of the episodes is ending and another is starting up Harry bounds down the stairs looking refreshed with his haired pulled back into a bun. He heads straight for the kitchen to fix a plate of lasagna before sitting half on top of Louis, and half on the couch. He turns his head to Louis with a dopey smile plastered to his face.

 

 

“Hi.” Is all he says before his eyes roll to the back of his head and he lets out a dramatic moan, upon taking a forkful of food.

 

 

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you find the food delicious yes?” Harry nods his head and places his knee closer to Louis’ so close the two bodies are basically molding into one. Louis wants to complain but he knows it’s in an Alpha’s DNA to snuggle up to Omega, to be drawn to them, be taken care by them and take care of them. It just sucks that Louis’ body wants the same thing.

 

 

“I think my mouth is having an orgasm.” Harry replies honestly and eats half of his plate in three massive bites.

 

 

“Well I’m glad.” Louis admits; trying to fight the smile from off of his face-he can’t help but preen at being semi praised by an Alpha.

 

 

 

“I love it when an Omega can cook; like you don’t have to cook but when one knows how to cook it’s a massive turn on. I’m hard right now just thinking about it.” After one quick glance to Harry’s sweats, the Alpha is not lying. He is rocking a mighty impressive boner and Louis has to shuffle where he is sat to contain his composure. It isn’t until Liam coughs does Louis even remember he and Harry aren’t alone.

 

 

“As fun as it is watching you two flirt I would like to remind you that I am sitting right beside you guys.” Liam says before turning the volume up a little bit so he can continue watching the show. Louis wants to remain interested as well but Harry has a boner and his smell is so appealing that the only thing Louis can do is jump up and run into the kitchen.

 

 

Unfortunately for him Harry is right behind him, pressing up against his back as he grips the counter with both hands. All he can smell is Harry, his natural scent is overwhelming and Louis’ heat is coming soon so he has to remain in control. He is far too broken to allow his body to give in to some cheeky Alpha.

 

 

“You keep running away from me Lou.” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear and Louis fights back a shiver that threatens to course through him.

 

 

“Because you’re no good for me…I’m no good right now.” And maybe it is the way Louis’ voice quivers, or maybe it is Harry’s intuition but the Alpha knows he has to back off and so he does. He takes a few steps back and places a hand on Louis’ hip to turn the Omega around so green eyes can meet blue.

 

 

Both of their faces soften at the same time.

 

 

“I like a challenge Louis…one day you will be mine.” And just like that everything is okay again. Louis laughs and pushes Harry away, and Harry allows it. They both grab a beer and go back to watching the show with Liam.

 

∞

 

The third episode of Downtown Abbey is ending and all of the boys are now on the sofa while Niall still sleeping away. They have beers in each hand and as the fourth episode is about to begin Harry decides to speak.

 

 

“I think Niall might be a robot.” He simply blurts out and three pairs of eyes turn to look at him and judge him silently.

 

 

“Don’t look at me like that, hear me out first.” Harry pleads. “Instead of needing oil he needs beer to function and he sleeps to recharge.”

 

 

Louis is proud of himself for not slapping Harry in the back of the head.

 

 

“I can see that.” Liam agrees. “Maybe the government sent out these Artificial Intelligence prototypes to see how they respond and function for when the world ends they can carry on with civilization.” Louis groans into his palms.

 

 

“If the government wanted civilization to continue on after a sun explosion wouldn’t it make sense to have actual humans be alive? How would robots procreate?” Zayn questions and Liam shrinks in on himself at the Alpha’s glare.

 

 

“The robots probably are meant to protect the humans; maybe the government sent Niall because they wanted to keep us alive. Who knows how many are out there.” Liam is getting really worked up now and Louis really wants to slap Harry for making Liam even more paranoid.

 

 

“That makes no sense! Why are you being so stupid about this? Why would the government want robots to protect certain humans from a sun explosion?” Zayn all but shouts, equally getting worked up.

 

 

Liam abruptly stands.

 

 

“I don’t know Zayn, it’s not my fault the government finds me special enough to protect.” And then leaves the room, stomping his way upstairs. Louis turns eyes to Harry who, at least, looks sheepish.

 

 

“I think that is my fault.” Harry says before he leans back on the sofa and Louis huffs out a breath before laughing quietly.

 

 

“It’s funny though innit? Niall thinks Liam is an assassin sent by the government and Liam thinks Niall is a Robot created by the government. What if they’re both right?” Harry takes a moment to think about it before joining in on the soft laughter.

 

 

The room then grows quiet as a loud noise is heard from the telly and then all of a sudden Niall jumps up and shouts…

 

 

“Kitten.” Before walking into the kitchen and getting another beer.

 

 

Louis doesn’t even have to respond; he just smiles to himself and sighs at his new life. He can get use to this.

 


	3. Don't Wake me Up

Louis really should be concerned that it’s half past three in the morning and there is an Alpha in his bed; but yet he’s not so concerned at all and that in itself is concerning. It all started when Louis woke up to have a nice little wee, then he walks back to his bed and attempts to fall back asleep when he feels a dip on the right side of his bed. He barely opens one eye and sees Zayn Malik drawing away, sticking his tongue out in deep concentration and using the moon as his light.

 

 

Louis groans in his pillow and curses his life.

 

 

“Don’t move Lou…” Zayn whispers and Louis freezes in his bed; far too lazy to fight against an Alpha’s command.

 

 

“Well my life can be worse…” Louis murmurs these famous last words because as soon as they escape his mouth who should enter? None other than Harry bloody Styles, who is in a pair of pink brief’s and is rocking a fresh bruise on his shoulder.

 

 

“Fuck.” Is all Louis can muster out before a lion sized Alpha is clinging onto his arm and squeezing into his bed on the left side. Zayn emits a low growl, which Harry quickly returns and it is far too early…or late…for any of this.

 

 

“Why is Mama and Papa Bear fighting? Baby bear is okay; goldilocks didn’t eat the porridge.” Louis groans as he tries to shake off the two Alphas.

 

 

“He’s ruining my drawing and needs to leave.” Zayn responds with a huff, and really? Shouldn’t Louis be mad that it’s _his_ personal space being evaded in the middle of the night?

 

 

“And he’s preventing my Omega from falling asleep and thus needs to leave.” And honestly for once Harry is correct minus the whole ‘his Omega’ bit.

 

 

“How about you both leave and let me sleep yeah?” Louis tries to suggest, having to fight every urge to just give into his Omega side and allow both Alphas to fight over him.

 

 

Zayn growls once more before huffing out a breath and stalking back to his own room. Louis really needs to check and see how Zayn keeps breaking into his room. Instead of dwelling on that Louis turns to his left to check and see why Harry is still there, and the curly-haired shit has a massive grin spread across his stupidly pretty face.

 

 

Louis grunts in response.

 

 

“Why aren’t you leaving as well?” Louis tries to question and Harry put his nose to Louis’ neck in response; inhaling deep. Louis promptly freezes.

 

 

 

“You smell so good Lou,” Harry begins before realizing how still the Omega is, and thus removes his nose.

 

 

“Thank you.” Louis croaks out, his voice gone hoarse and dry. He is trying to fight the urge to wanting to climb the Alpha, and stops the urge to want to fling his self-off a tall building because his former lover died a little over a month ago and he isn’t ready for anything.

 

 

“I just want to snuggle Louis…please?” And since when do Alphas say please? Since when do Alphas have green eyes, curly hair with dimples, and be all cute and cheeky? Who the fuck allows this to happen?

 

 

“Won’t your precious sex toys miss their leader?” Louis responds instead of straddling Harry’s waist. Harry rolls his eyes before closing them and wrapping his arm over Louis’ middle.

 

 

“No toys Louis, haven’t slept with anyone since I’ve seen you naked.” And how should Louis respond to that??? ‘Jeez thanks for letting me know you enjoy wanking to my arse?’ So instead of responding or focusing on that bit of information Louis decides to redirect the conversation back to Harry.

 

 

“If you haven’t been fucking then what’s with the love bite?” Louis questions, mentally congratulating himself for not sounding jealous. 

 

 

Because he isn’t jealous.

 

 

 At all.

 

 

“I fell off the bed and hit my shoulder trying to get in here…I can practically smell Zayn all over you.” And that is, well that is one hell of an admission. Harry’s Alpha side has taken such a strong liking to Louis that he can smell when another Alpha is too close. Louis really can’t handle that bit of information at the moment.

 

 

 “Just go to sleep H.” Louis finally speaks into the dead of the night, and Harry hums his response, already close to sleep. Louis can’t help but take a moment to notice the way the moon hits Harry’s face, how peaceful and slightly gorgeous the Alpha looks all vulnerable and laid out. It’s when Louis makes that mental comment does the Omega decide now is a perfect time to go to sleep as well.

 

 

Needless to say when Louis wakes up he’s not surprised to see yet another Alpha staring at him; this time its Harry who is watching him sleep. And now that Harry knows Louis’ awake, he takes a large hand and brushes Louis’ hair back with a gentle ease. Louis blames this on being an Omega but he practically purrs and leans into the touch. Harry beams at this.

 

 

“My sleepy Omega, it’s time for work.” Harry claims in a soft voice and Louis buries his face into his pillow to emit a loud scream while kicking his feet on the bed. Harry doesn’t even bat an eyelash.

 

 

“If you’re done throwing a fit, breakfast is ready downstairs and your clothes are picked out already. I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done.” Harry doesn’t wait for a response he just heads out of the door and closes it behind him leaving Louis to freak out all alone.

 

 

Brad has been dead for seven weeks, Louis can still smell him, he can still remember what he looks like and how he feels. The raw image of Brad being in the coffin is still fresh in Louis’ mind so why is his body responding so heavily to Harry? Louis still cries at night to the thought of Brad never being able to hug him again, so why does Louis’ body still tingle from when Harry’s arms were around his waist? Louis doesn’t understand how or why his mind and body are at odds but he just wants it to stop; he just wants to be able to mourn the loss of Brad in peace.

 

 

But he can’t because every time he closes his eyes in hopes of seeing familiar brown ones instead he sees green. Instead of hoping to see a light brown fringe swooped over the front, he sees a mop of messy curls and _fuck_! He doesn’t see Brad at all anymore he’s starting to see Harry and things are blurring together and the wound of Brad dying is still fresh and Louis really needs to get ready for his first day of work.

 

 

So he does.

 

 

He drags himself out of bed and slides into the shower, making sure to get all his bits before moving out of the wash to brush his teeth and fix his hair. Then he puts on his outfit, Harry actually did a good job of blue jeans and a button down, and jogs down towards the kitchen where Harry is twirling on a stool. Louis bites back a fond smile.

 

 

“The biscuits are still warm, I kept them in the microwave for you and the tea is on the stove.” Harry is still twirling around in circles on the stool as Louis takes a bite out of heaven and moans loudly around the goodness in his mouth.

 

 

“Fuck me!” Louis shouts at his biscuit and Harry is right in front of him in no time. Louis doesn’t resist rolling his eyes.

 

 

“I was referring to the pastry not you Styles.” Louis has to respond and Harry pouts while pointing at the biscuit.

 

  

“But I made that, which means by default you would like me to fuck you.” Is it really necessary for Harry’s voice to drop down an octave lower? No! No it is not necessary and Louis is only but a man; that is why instead of responding he takes a sip of his tea and promptly walks out of the front door.

 

 

He’s a master at running away.

 

 

And Harry is a master at following, because the tall boy has a handful of keys, and a wallet and is leaping to catch up to Louis in no time.

“Fuck you walk fast for a person with such little…” Harry doesn’t get to finish that sentence because Louis stops walking and faces the elder with a stern look-arms folded across his chest.

 

 

He might’ve puffed his chest out some as well.

 

 

“Little what Harry? Please finish that sentence.” Louis threatens and Harry just smiles a dimpled smile to his own chest before brushing curls out of his face and looking up at Louis.

 

 

“I think I forgot what I is going to say…” Harry claims with a stupid laugh and Louis nods his head before continuing to walk.

 

 

“Good answer; but now I would like to know why you are following me?” Harry responds by placing an arm around Louis’ shoulders and normally the Omega would’ve knocked the arms off of him but really there is no point anymore.

 

 

“But I’m not following you, I’m walking with you which is a difference. You see if I were following you then I would be behind you instead of beside you. But if you really would rather me behind you starring at your lovely bum I can do that as well…” Harry trails off and starts to move and Louis laughs and brings Harry back to his side.

 

 

“Oi fuck off; but seriously, why are you coming?” Harry nods and grins while bringing his arm back around Louis’ neck.

 

 

“It’s your first day and I have no idea where your place is located so me being the caring Alpha that I am thought it would be best to make sure I know how to get to you at all times. Plus, my bakery is a couple blocks away.” Louis stores the fact that Harry wants to make sure he’s safe, away for a rainy day and instead decides to address the bakery part.

 

 

“You never told me you were a baker…” Louis states slightly offended.

 

 

“Never came up…” Harry responds with a shrug and just before Louis can chastise Harry some more, they arrive at a small building.

 

 

“This is me…” Louis begins to say and trails off as Harry bites his bottom lip.

 

 

“Suppose it is. I guess I’ll see you at noon then yeah?” Louis raises a questioning eyebrow. 

 

 

“For lunch…I’m going to take you to lunch.” And with no other words needing to be spoken Harry blows Louis a kiss and heads down the road; Louis swears he sees an extra pep in each of the Alpha’s steps as well.

 

 

Harry fucking Styles.

∞

 

Ten minutes into work and Louis wants to leave. His boss is tall with brown eyes and soft light brown hair with a strip of it dyed blond. He has a semi massive build and is clearly an Alpha with gentle hands and looks so much like Brad. Louis actually thought it was Brad at first and shrieks upon seeing him, afraid to shake his hand, afraid that it is a ghost.

 

 

His boss merely laughs at the weird Omega and introduces himself as Aiden Grimshaw and Louis wants to simply blurt out ‘I buried you’ but he doesn’t. No, instead of saying that he simply squeaks and runs off into the direction he hopes to be his cubicle. He makes it a good ten minutes before biting his lip and bringing out his mobile; allowing the tears to slowly stroll down his face.

 

 

His fingers ghosted over his mum’s name but he keeps going, he doesn’t want to make his mother worry more than what she probably already is, and finally lands on Harry’s name. He has no idea why he wants Harry or what Harry can do, for him, but Louis just knows that he needs to leave work and that he can use a friend right now.

 

 

_Please don’t be creepy about this but can we do lunch now? –Louis_

 

It doesn’t take long for a response-almost instantly a message pops up.

 

 

_Meet me outside in ten. -xHarry_

And sure enough as soon as Louis can email his boss saying he is leaving to ‘cover a lead’ Harry is outside with hands in his pockets and wearing an apron. Louis wants to laugh but tears came out instead. Harry instantly wraps Louis up in his arms and walks the two of them to a nearby sandwich shop.

 

 

It feels like everything is crashing in on Louis at once, the funeral, the smashing of the flat, Brad’s mum trying to take everything away and Louis trying to kill her to stop touching Brad’s things. Then there is the not leaving the bed, Louis having to be held down by his siblings while they force fed him, and so many tears were involved. The wound is still fresh, it is all too real and to see Brad’s doppelganger is nothing more than adding salt to the wound.

 

 

“Shh…it’s okay Louis.” Harry is whispering while rocking the two of them back and forth. Louis hadn’t even realized he is sitting in Harry’s lap until he catches a scent of cinnamon mixed with Harry.

 

 

“I’m sorry…fuck this is embarrassing…” Louis murmurs and tries to pull away but Harry’s grip is strong and Louis is oh so weak at the moment so he nuzzles back into Harry’s chest and ignores the onlookers.

 

 

“What happened to my precious boy?” Harry questions, and Louis would have had some snarky reply but instead a fresh wave of tears come out instead. It isn’t until he feels Harry’s hand rubbing soothing circles on his back does he realize he has stopped crying and is simply dry heaving now.

 

 

“For over a year…” Louis stops talking to sigh before he decides to force his face into Harry’s neck.

 

 

“For over a year I was dating this alpha named Brad. Brad was my everything Haz, like we were even going to mate. We were planning on starting a family and I is going to get off of suppressants and everything then something happened.” Louis can tell Harry is trying hard not to growl out of possession.

 

 

“You see Brad worked as an officer, and on the night we were going to mate one of the guys he put in jail, but was recently released, had saw him and decided to put an end to Brad’s life. I just stood there with Brad’s blood splattered all over my face and I couldn’t move, I couldn’t blink, I couldn’t cry or even breathe I just froze.

 

 

I was a complete and utter mess the days, and weeks following. I wouldn’t get out of bed, I tried to kill myself, hell I wanted to die but my mum made me change my life around. She made me realize that I am alive and I need to live my life and not just for Brad but for me as well. It isn’t fair for her to have to lose a son as well, plus the flat is so painful to look at I thought moving was a grand idea.

 

 

 

I said all of that to you because my boss looks just like Brad. Fuck Harry they could be identical twins or the same person it’s that scary similar and Brad died only seven weeks ago which is why everything is so hard and it hurts. I can’t work there and see Brad alive and not in the grave and it’s not Brad…and…just. Make it stop Harry.”

 

 

Harry’s grip tightens around Louis’ body and he places a kiss to the Omega’s head; hearing the distress and whining coming from Louis makes everything in Harry want to kill whomever is making his Omega feel this way.

 

 

“I can’t make the pain stop no matter how much I would love to but I can say you will forever be safe in my arms. I know it’s cheesy but it’s true and the best I can give you is letting you talk it out, I can cook for you, give you a massage, help you look for a new job if you want, even help you move on. I can keep you distracted and keep you alive but I can’t promise that it’s going to all be okay. I can’t live for you even though I would like to so you never have to feel this pain again.” Louis can tell Harry has no idea what he is saying but it is sweet none the less.

 

 

Louis needs this, he needs to face Brad’s death head on and he needs to live for himself because Harry is right he is the only one who can.

 

 

So with a brief laugh Louis leans up and nuzzles right under Harry’s ear; which earnes the Omega a playful growl and a nuzzle of his own. It is a sweet moment between the two and Louis is secretly glad he called Harry, even though he’ll never admit that.

 

 

“Thanks again for coming on short notice…” Louis begins to apologize but Harry stops him by shaking his head.

 

 

 

“Of course I came Louis; I think I left a trail of my silhouette back at the bakery I ran so fast.” Harry says with a laugh and Louis rolls his eyes with a smile on his face as he goes to stand up.

 

 

“Well thank you for leaving work for me it means a lot.” Louis admits quietly and Harry just brushes their shoulders together.

 

 

“I should get back to the bakery but I’ll be here waiting for when you’re ready to go home and we can walk together yeah?” Louis agrees and begins to head back next door when his name is called from behind him thus making him stop.

 

 

“Oh and Lou? Now that I know what’s happened to you just know my one-month plan has increased to two months but I won’t be stopped. You’ll be mine one-day Louis Tomlinson I just know it.” And just like that Harry turns around and begins to jog back to work leaving Louis with his mouth slightly agape. Louis wants to ask Harry how can the man be so sure that he’ll have Louis one day when the man has stated he doesn’t want to settle down. He just sighs and shakes his head.

 

 

Harry Styles is going to be the death of him.

 

∞

 

“I just want you two to know that I didn’t do it.” Zayn says immediately as Harry and Louis enter the flat.

 

 

“Well that doesn’t sound promising.” Louis murmurs as he enters the living area, and nothing looks out of place thus far.

 

 

They enter the kitchen and that’s when Louis notices it- _PINK_. Everything is fucking pink and there’s a weird medicine smell to it. Harry is laughing and Louis turns cold eyes to the culprit.

 

 

It had to be nobody but Liam who is standing there with a guilty look on his face and is pointing at Niall.

 

 

“He did it.” Liam quickly states and Niall scoffs around his beer.

 

 

“It isn’t my fa…” Niall trails off and snores fill the kitchen. Louis groans and wants to bang his head against the wall.

 

 

“Fault…I’m pretty sure he is going to say fault.” Harry decides to say with a winning smile.

 

 

Harry Styles really is an overgrown kitten.

 

 

Alpha his arse.

 

 

“Who’s fault is this?” Louis questions as he gestures wildly to the entire kitchen.

 

 

“I might have had a massive crate sitting on the floor in the kitchen while I is making something in a glass bottle by the sink. So Niall comes in and asks me what it is and I tell him it’s a sort of mini bomb type thing for survival and he asks me how it works so I tell him by lighting it on fire. He goes ‘cool mate’ and then proceeds to light it on fire and throw it at the crate. Same crate filled with [Pepto-Bismol](http://www.walmart.com/ip/Pepto-Bismol-Liquid-Original-16-oz/893449?action=product_interest&action_type=image&placement_id=irs_top&strategy=PWVAV&visitor_id=80368643682&category=0%3A976760%3A976798%3A1001540&client_guid=097ce73b-3bb5-4496-a523-9c9b829ea5ab&config_id=2&parent_item_id=10317151&guid=81fc15d1-1f9c-4468-940b-7587ef5e8f97&bucket_id=irsbucketdefault&findingMethod=p13n).” Liam finishes the last part quietly and Louis’ eyes shoot up to his eyebrows.

 

 

“You Molotov cocktailed-bombed our kitchen with Pepto-Bismol????????????” Louis shoutes in disbelief and Harry erupts in laughter. Louis turns sharp blue eyes at the Alpha, and Harry begins to cough in his hand like he was not laughing moments ago. Liam has a sheepish look upon his face.

 

 

“It wasn’t me though it was Niall’s….” just as Liam is going to finish Niall interrupts with a loud…

 

 

“Fault.” And then proceeds to exit the kitchen, stepping over the pink goo pile, and sits on the couch joining Zayn.

 

 

“Yeah what he said…” Liam huffs as he drops down and wipes pink gunk off the bottom of the walls.

 

 

Louis simply sighs and heads up to his room. This is just another typical night with the Flatmates.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I seriously do a whole chapter of Harry and Louis? Whoops...Oh well. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. I can get used to this

“I really like them…” Niall states as he turns his head sideways to get a better look at the paintings hanging before him. Liam scoffs.

 

 

“How could you possibly like them? He made me look like a complete weirdo.” Liam shouts at the offensive painting and Louis has to bite his lip as Zayn growls at the insult from the Beta.

 

 

“He only paints the truth Liam.” Niall replies back while running to hide behind Louis after Liam takes a swat at him. Louis looks to his right and notices Harry with his hand in his jeans.

 

 

“Oh for fucks sake you fucking perve, are you touching yourself??” Louis questions while pushing Harry with all his strength. Harry barely even tilts. Louis wants to growl in frustration.

 

 

“Have you seen these paintings of you Lou? You’re naked; of course I’m touching myself.” Harry defends like its’ the most obvious explanation in the world.  Louis frowns at the violation and seriously prays the Alpha washes his hands afterwards.

 

 

You see Zayn came home, to the flat, claiming that he got an offer from a gallery to buy a collection of paintings from the Alpha. Zayn has been working a week straight on the collection and is now done and ready to reveal the drawings he chose to turn into paintings that were going to be sold. As it turns out the collection is called The Flatmates-which means it consists of very invasive drawings of the four lads.

 

 

So that’s why the five of them are now standing in the hallway examining the collection that will be in a massive gallery on display for all the world to see and eventually be bought. Louis’ naked bum will be in some old pedo’s flat, Niall’s silhouette laughing around a beer will be sold to some crazy Irishman, Harry’s black and white orgy will probably hang in a frat house where he’ll be some unknown God, and Liam’s painting of him drowning in his own survival room will be placed in some hoarder’s house where it will be lost forever.

 

The paintings are all very well executed but _still_ ; Louis’ naked bum is on display and Harry is having way too much fun with this.

 

 

“Zayn how much are your paintings selling for?” Louis has to ask just so he can make sure Harry won’t get tempted into buying one.

 

 

“Umm not sure individually how much but the collection was bought at 50,000 pounds.” Zayn states with the shrug of his shoulders.

 

 

“WHAT? They wanted that much just for these???” Zayn nods his head and shrugs his shoulders again, not sure as to why Louis is freaking out so much.

 

 

“That’s absolutely nothing compared to what I have in my savings; I want that painting of Louis.” Harry commands and Louis groans into his hands.

 

 

“Why are you guys so fucking rich?” Louis questions, a frown forming his lips.

 

 

“Are you not rich? It’s okay I’ll take care you Louis, you’ll never need again.” Harry decides with a nod of his head almost like he is confirming it. Louis allows a whine to escape his lips and Harry takes that as approval and nuzzles Louis’ neck. Louis doesn’t even bother pushing the Alpha away, it’s kind of pointless by now.

 

 

“Mate Louis is naked like all the time. Why pay for what you can just take a picture of, or see all the time anyways for...” Niall suggests before trailing off in a deep slumber and Louis reaches out to smack the back of Niall’s sleeping head as a creepy smile crosses Harry’s face.

“He was going to say free I know he was and I swear to god Harry you even think about photographing me naked I will bite your cock off.” Louis demands and Harry’s smile only increases.

 

 

“Ha! Harry’s probably thinking about your mouth on his cock now.” Harry simply nods his head at Liam’s words and Louis decides he’s had enough bonding for a lifetime. He settles on grabbing his keys, wallet, and heading out instead.

 

∞

 

Work the next morning is interesting, Louis is still avoiding Aiden as much as possible which is proving harder than he thought. Apparently it’s hard to avoid your boss at work; shocker. Today Aiden is requested Louis to his office and thus the Omega had no choice but to go; he tried not to squirm as the Alpha starred at him quietly.

 

 

“You wanted me to see you?” Aiden nodded his head and hummed while tapping his fingers against the wooden desk.

 

 

“Louis I have noticed that you haven’t gone out with the workers and I yet; every night we try and do some type of bonding experience and yet you’re never there. Are you afraid of me? Is it because I’m an Alpha?” Aiden questions and Louis wants to scream because _YES_ he is afraid. He is afraid that he’ll get so caught up in a good time that he’ll forget Aiden isn’t Brad and think that Brad is alive. He’ll go up to Aiden and kiss him and then he’ll remember that Brad is dead and have a breakdown.

 

 

“I umm. It’s not that you’re an Alpha or anything it’s just…you remind me of my boyfriend is all and he is umm he’s dead so…” Louis moves around in his seat and lifts his gaze to the ceiling to try and contain his tears from falling. He really wishes he had Harry here right now, it’s not hard talking to Harry for some reason.

 

 

“I can understand why that would be hard for you then. Did you two not mate officially?” Louis’ lip twitches before he answers.

 

 

“No we were going to the night he was killed.” Aiden catches Louis’ gaze before pursing his lips.

 

 

“Hmm, well I want to get to know you Louis so just come out with us tonight then yeah? Meet at Molly Tolly’s bar? At around 8?” Louis nods his head, despite his apprehension, and all but runs out of the office and to his chair. He remembers the tightening of his chest all too well. His mum is too far away to help and thus he has no choice.

 

 

_Louis: Harry I really need you._

****

 

Harry doesn’t respond but Louis knows it’s only because the curly-haired alpha is probably kicking some old lady right now trying to get to Louis.

 

 

Just like Louis figures Harry arrives in exactly five minutes which is the fastest time yet. Harry looks slightly out of breath and Louis can tell the Alpha is just trying to hold it in which results in the man looking like he is constipated. The Omega can’t help but laugh as he walks and greets Harry with open arms.

 

 

“You should just breathe Harry I know you’re out of breath.” Louis stats with a chuckle and Harry immediately opens his mouth and begins panting like a dog before collapsing in Louis’ chair bringing the Omega to sit in his lap.

 

 

“I’m so fucking out of shape…” Harry pants into Louis’ neck, and Louis can’t help but cover his mouth to hide the cackle as on lookers stare at them.

 

“I thought sex is supposed to burn calories and build stamina…” Louis teases as he pokes a love handle and Harry swats his hand away.

 

 

“Yeah well this past week it’s just been me and my lonely hand since a certain Omega refuses to sleep with me.” Harry pouts and Louis pokes a dimple before giving a sad smile, which makes Harry turn serious.

 

 

“What happened Lou? Why did you need me so sudden?” Louis’ nuzzles in Harry’s neck and sighs; there is something about seeking comfort from an Alpha that does things to Louis’ Omega body.

 

 

“I basically told my boss he is the doppelganger to Brad and now Aiden wants me to go drinking with him and some of my coworkers tonight to bond and fuck Harry! I just keep thinking about how drunk me is going to confuse Aiden for Brad and then I’m going to go into depression again and I can’t handle that. I just can’t.” Harry hums while rubbing Louis’ back and glares at anyone who is trying to ease drop on their private moment.

 

 

“Well then I guess I’m just going to have to go with you then…” Harry states and it is almost a command; well as much as a command as one would get out of Harry. Louis lifts up his head and looks at the alpha with sad and blue eyes trying to seek some reassurance.

 

 

“Yeah?” Harry nods with a small smile on his face and Louis bites his lip before standing up to let Harry up as well.

 

 

“Well then I think it’s time for you to go back to work so I can get my editing done before five. Then we can walk home and get ready together…also don’t even think about trying to take advantage of drunk Louis.” Louis speaks sternly and in return Harry sends a cheeky wink while walking out the door.

 

 

 

Louis sits back down at his desk and sighs; he has no idea what he is getting himself into.

 

 

∞

 

“Okay Harold we are about to enter so just remember the rules yeah?” Louis starts as he pokes Harry in his chest; Harry catches his finger and nibbles on it for a second before releasing it. Louis is ever so grateful, when his finger is released, because he isn’t sure how much of that he could have handled.

 

 

“I remember the rules Lou, no touching your bum, no touching other people’s bums, no touching myself, no using my ‘sexy’ voice on you, no flirting with your coworkers, pretty much just be boring and sulk in a corner.” Harry replies in a monotone voice as he opens the door for Louis to walk in first. Louis grunts his disapproval of Harry’s answer but still manages to say thank you for him opening the door.

 

 

Harry is wearing a black button up, leaving the first two buttons undone, and is also wearing a very tight pair of skinny jeans. Louis scoffs at the outfit, mostly because it’s the only way to keep his Omega quiet and not jump on the sex oozing alpha.

 

 

Louis decided to wear a pair of white jeans, he is now regretting after seeing Harry drool over him, with a navy V-neck shirt that clings so tight that his belly piercing is very noticeable. Something Harry also pointed out. They are now walking in the bar and a familiar voice calls out Louis’ name so he immediately makes his way over to the massive booth, and tables, settled in the corner. Harry’s hand finds its’ way to Louis’ hip and is apparently deciding to stay there.

 

 

Louis approaches the booth hesitantly as he takes in some familiar faces, from work, that he has never bothered to talk to. He gives a shy wave and turns his gaze to his boss, and when he does it’s like the air is knocked out of his lungs. Aiden has dyed his hair a light red/orange color and has even put on a little eyeliner. His hair is styled all the way back and from what Louis can tell he has even added a little color to his face. He looks nothing like Brad like this and the thought alone makes Louis want to cry.

 

 

“Come join us you mysterious little Omega shit. I’ve saved room for you and your Alpha friend over there who likes to come into my office and glare at people who look at you.” Aiden jokes as he pats the seat next to him. Louis blushes slightly and Harry takes that as his cue to sit next to Aiden that way Louis is sitting half on Harry and half on the end.

 

 

“You look different tonight.” Louis finally gets out and Aiden looks at the ceiling while running his fingers through his hair and smiling to himself.

 

 

“Yeah thought it is time for a change; kind of trying to look different you know? But enough about me let’s get through introductions and get completely wasted.” Aiden finishes his speech off with a shot of something and that’s how the night goes.

 

 

The Betas all fall all over Harry and Louis congratulates the man on his restraint because the omega can see the taller lad practically straining himself to not just jump everyone who’s giving him attention. It takes Louis laughing, loudly, at Aiden to draw Harry’s attention to the younger boy. Harry looks at Aiden with such an intense glare that it gives Louis chills. The look reminds Louis as to why Harry is an alpha. Don’t let the kitten behavior fool you, there is definitely an Alpha in there and he is not happy with Aiden being so friendly to Louis.

 

 

Louis decides to ignore Harry’s glare and instead gets into the vibe of the atmosphere. He has only had three drinks, of some fruity cocktail Harry had mixed specially for him, but he is feeling a little buzzed and really wants to dance; even if the music is complete shit. Louis’ first thought is to dance alone, but then he figures he might as well take an Alpha with him just to keep all the other Alpha’s at bay.

 

 

Harry is busy chatting with a coworker, named Sammy, so Louis turns to Aiden and asks him to dance. They manage to get up before Harry’s hands are wrapping around Louis’ waist and Aiden gracefully backs off and sits back down; Louis is too buzzed to remind Harry of the rules.

 

 

“You were going to just let some Alpha touch you like this in front of me?” Harry demands in a very low and raspy tone. Louis vaguely remembers something about not using sexy tone on Louis but fuck if he cares right now. The Omega side of him preens at the attention from the alpha and thus presses back into Harry allowing their bodies to move in unison.

 

 

“You were busy…” Louis rushes out as Harry’s hand grips his waist, slowly playing with his piercing as they grind and sway to the beat. Louis allows his head to rest on Harry’s chest and hears the alpha pretty much purr.

 

 

“’M never too busy for you Lou.” Harry states and the last person to say that to Louis was Brad. Suddenly memories of Louis feeling bad for asking Brad to leave work early comes to the front of his mind; and flashes of Brad simply smiling and kissing his forehead before saying ‘I’ll never be too busy for you’ and it’s all a bit much. It’s not a panic attack per say but it’s damn close and Louis’ heart hurts and it’s not fair.

 

 

He immediately turns around and Harry’s face contorts from lust to worry in a millisecond as he wraps Louis in protective arms and quickly takes the Omega outside.

 

 

“Oh god I triggered something didn’t I? What do I do Lou? I’m sorry…what did I do? Don’t cry…” Harry is rambling and fear is registered in those green eyes and Louis can’t do anything but nuzzle his head in Harry’s neck breathing the alpha in and allowing the taller lad to pick him up.

 

 

“Take me home…you can take me home.” Louis whispers, but it’s enough for Harry because he places his large hands under Louis’ bum and begins to walk.

∞

 

Harry is quiet the whole way to the flat and Louis feels slightly guilty because the alpha has no idea what is wrong. That’s why now that they are back in their flat Louis knocks on the alpha’s door before opening it and peeps his head in. Harry is on the bed watching telly, completely nude and Louis can’t even bother to cover his eyes.

 

 

“Hey Harry can we talk?” Louis questions and after getting a head nod Louis walks in and sits on the bed.

 

 

“You did nothing wrong tonight, I just wanted you to know that. I actually had a lot of fun and for a little while I was able to allow myself to just let go. When you said you would never be too busy for me it just brought back some memories of Brad and I’m trying my best not to dwell on the past but it’s kind of hard because I feel so comfortable with you and sometimes I forget all about the fact I’m supposed to be mourning still. I just want to say thank you for always being there I guess…” Louis finishes and squeaks when Harry immediately grabs him so that they are both side by side facing each other.

 

 

Harry doesn’t respond he just pushes Louis’ head down to his chest and the Omega has to close his eyes because he is not ready to be so close to Harry’s cock. But Harry doesn’t do anything sexual, he just runs his fingers into Louis’ hair and the Omega relaxes easily. This…this is where Louis belongs and even if Harry is a cheeky shit, he also gets it. He gets Louis and that’s more than anything Louis could ever ask for. So he allows the alpha to rub, nuzzle, and touch all over Louis because the Omega understands that as much as he needs this so does Harry.

 

 

It’s when Louis is falling asleep does he hear a faint Irish voice yell…

 

 

“Free.” And with one last chuckle onto Harry’s tatted abs, he allows slumber to take him over. He can really get used to this whole Flatmate thing.

 


	5. Can I get your autograph?

Harry has been more protective and overbearing lately and Louis senses it’s because the Alpha is nearing his rut which is just fantastic because Louis’ boss has called him into the office and has given him a special assignment.

 

 

“So Louis…” Aiden begins. He is rocking a blue Mohawk and Louis can’t help but allow a smile to cross his lips because his boss is really trying to make Louis as comfortable as possible.

 

 

“So Aiden…” Louis responds back to the dramatic pause that is being given; the Alpha counters responds with a rolling of his eyes as he leans back in his chair.

 

 

“I have a proposition for you and by proposition I mean I need for you to cover the Alpha Convention.” Louis just stares at Aiden as he blinks rapidly. He knows his mouth is slightly agape but he just doesn’t care because there are a multitude of thoughts rushing his mind at once; so many thoughts, that it’s seriously making it hard for him to do anything-much less come up with a response.   

 

 

“Hello???” Aiden questions while waving a hand in Louis’ face which seems to bring the Omega back to the present moment.

 

 

“I…no.” Louis musters up to say, because there is _no_ way in hell he is going to go to the Alpha Convention; especially since no one has even been allowed to attend unless they are a member. It is like some unspoken rule and thus the convention has been filled with nothing but rumors ranging from virgin sacrifices to orgies. Louis for one wants no part in either.

 

 

“I’m not really asking.” Aiden announces; his mouth in a stern, yet apologetic, frown.

 

 

“You can’t make me go into an Alpha convention Aiden I’m a fucking Omega.” Louis nearly shouts and has to settle for using a harsh whisper and having angry eyebrows. 

 

 

“I know what you are which is why I want you to cover the convention. They finally gave the okay for one reporter to attend and I choose you. Congratulations.” The Alpha states in mock cheer.  Louis contemplates murder in the first degree.

 

 

“Make Jason do it since he’s an Omega, or even Ashley; she’s hot with big boobs and no standards.” Aiden hides him smirk in his sleeve before rearranging his face back to serious.

 

 

“You are the hottest guy here Louis, pretty much the perfect alpha bait and I would be a fool to send anyone but you.” Aiden defends and Louis scoffs while crossing his arms over his chest. He’s not wealthy like his flatmate’s and thus really needs this job but he’s also out of excuses as to why he can’t do this other than he just doesn’t feel comfortable.

 

 

“Fine, but I doubt I’ll be able to do it anyways because once my flatmate’s find out Harry will go all crazed alpha and demand I either not go, or he’ll try to come with me; thus causing a shit load of problems. If those two things don’t work, I don’t put it past him to kidnap me so I miss the entire event.” Louis explains and he mentally punches himself in the balls for using Harry as his wild card excuse but if it gets him out of going then who cares?

 

 

Aiden settles for a simple smirk in return.

 

 

“I already thought of that and seeing as how your alpha is so protective over you I already sent ahead and got him a pass to attend the event as well.” Louis’ mouth goes agape again and his hands tighten around the arms of the chair.

 

“He’s not my Alpha.”  Louis weakly responds with.

 

 

Aiden nods his understanding and crosses his fingers together on top of the desk.

 

 

“I understand believe me I do but the point of the matter is the two of you will be attending this event on Friday; can’t wait to see what great things you report about.”  With nothing else needing to be said, Louis is dismissed and he goes back to his desk and curses his life.

 

 

Louis gives up on this day, especially considering the scene before him now that he’s back home. Harry is sitting on the sofa in nothing but tight black briefs and has Louis’ spaghetti dinner, with a salad, ready on the table. Louis grunts at the scene before him and then squeaks as large arms are wrapping around his torso and a nose is being stuck into his neck.

 

 

“Fuck I’ve missed you all day; I hate taking days off work.” Harry admits as he inhales Louis’ scent.

 

 

Harry is definitely nearing his rut.

 

 

“Thanks Harry I’ve missed you boys as well but I do need to speak with you.” Harry nods his head and eagerly places Louis in his lap so he can fork feed the Omega. Louis grunts his disapproval but knows arguing will be futile so he just lets Harry have it this once.

 

 

“What do you need from me Lou? Anything I’ll give you anything. Do you want a kidney? A liver? Blood?” Louis stops Harry and gives the man a look of disgust.

 

 

“Jesus Christ H, no! Just no! Why the fuck would I need those things? You know what just forget I asked because I don’t want to know why that came to mind.” Louis shakes his head but then sighs. “I want to discuss going to the Alpha Convention Friday.” Harry looks confused as he puts another fork of salad into Louis’ mouth.

 

 

“Well I’ve never been before, not a member so I’m not going. Why?” Harry questions as his left hand is slapped away from roaming the Omega’s body.

 

 

“It’s just my boss is making me go and…” Louis is cut off when Harry’s hold tightens on his waist, and then the man emits a low and vicious growl. If Louis whimpers at the growl, well it is merely his Omega side being affected by the angry Alpha.

 

 

“Fuck. Sorry Lou doesn’t mean to frighten you it’s just why would your boss allow you to be surrounded by nothing but Alpha’s? Fuck! It’s not like you can’t take care of yourself but what if one or more gets aggressive at once and I’m not there to help protect you.” Harry looks like he is pleading now and also looks so genuinely wounded by the thought of Louis being unprotected.

 

 

The Omega honestly can’t even process that bit of information at the moment because he is too busy trying to get Harry to understand.

 

 

“You’ll be coming with me; my boss thought it is a good idea.” Harry stills at this and his head perks up immediately.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll come.” Harry says before he finishes feeding Louis and then the two of them go to the sofa where they spend the rest of the night watching cartoons with Niall. It is kind of refreshing to know he has an Alpha on his side; it is just too bad that Alpha is Harry.

 

∞

 

Louis is sleepy, it has been a busy and tiring day and he is so sleepy; that has to be the reason why he is hallucinating. He has to be hallucinating because there is no way there can be actual white foam seeping out from under Liam’s door.

 

 

“Liam it’s me open up.” Louis shouts as he bangs on the door and ignores Niall shout of ‘shut the fuck up.’

 

 

The Omega can hear Liam grunting from behind the closed door.

 

 

“No go away.” Liam states and Louis can vaguely hear shame in the man’s voice. Louis rests his head on the closed door and sighs.

 

 

“Liam I know you did something stupid so just open the door so I can judge you properly and then go to bed. If you don’t open the door, I’ll yell for Harry and tell him you’re trying to hurt me but ran into your room to hide before I can get Harry to help. He’ll break the door down and you know it.” Liam sighs and twists the door, it cracks open and some more foam pours out.

 

 

Louis peaks his head in and falls to the ground in laughter, having to hold his stomach as he tries to control himself.

 

 

“What the fuck even. What did you do Liam?” The Beta sighs his own defeat and rests his head against the door frame.

 

 

 

“I bought a crate of fire extinguishers for when the sun explodes and I wants to make sure they worked so I tried the first one and then it lost control and went everywhere. But I had to make sure they all worked so I tried another and another and somehow the same thing kept happening and well you see the result.”

 

 

Louis stops laughing instantly and lays face first on the ground like a plank.

 

 

“I’m dead Liam I died. You have officially killed me with your ridiculousness. You do realize the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again expecting different results? I can’t even handle this right now I’m going to bed.” Louis begins to say as his ribs start to hurt from all the laughter.

 

 

“You’ll be sorry when the sun explodes and I have all the fire extinguishers.” Liam shouts and Louis turns around to give Liam a thumb’s up.

 

 

“If it ever happens I’ll make sure to let you say ‘I told you so’ until then I’m going to laugh and think you’re an absolute loon.”  Liam grunts his displeasure at the statement as Louis heads off to his bed.

 

 

He has managed to get down to his briefs and under the covers when a warm body comes up behind him; it has to be either Zayn or Harry and judging by the cinnamon scent he is going to go with Harry.

 

 

“Why are you not in your room?” Louis questions as he closes his eyes.

 

 

Harry murmurs into the Omega’s neck his response before sighing deeply.

 

 

 

“Can’t sleep knowing you aren’t beside me.” Harry states before falling asleep. Louis doesn’t even still; he merely rolls his eyes and grumbles into his pillow.

 

 

 

“Don’t think this is going to become a thing.” Harry doesn’t respond but Louis can vaguely register the hold on his waist tightening before sleep consumes him.

 

 

∞

 

Two days later it has officially become a thing and Louis doesn’t have enough energy to argue anymore so he simply lets it happen. It’s now Friday and the Omega is beyond frustrated because Harry is refusing to let him leave the fucking flat and they are going to be fucking late and it’s all Harry and his damn rut’s fault.

 

 

“Dammit Harry we’re going to be late if you don’t move from in front of that damn door.” All the boys are watching from the sofa at the scene unfold and it does nothing but frustrate Louis even more because they _can_ help.

 

 

“Not until you change, how many times do I have to explain that? You smell so fucking good and I want to devour you and if any Alpha touches you I will lose my mind. Is that what you want?” Harry questions with his arms folded across his chest almost as if any of this makes sense.

 

 

“I don’t have time to rationalize your crazy ways, you’re only acting like this because your rut is coming soon so I’m going to need for you to either calm down your nuts or I’m taking Zayn.” Zayn lifts his head from his drawing pad at the mention of his name and Harry emits a low growl.

 

“I’ll kill him.” Niall laughs and Liam joins in at the current situation.

 

 

“Mate why don’t you just go put on a shirt of Harry’s so everyone is…” Niall cuts himself off with a loud snore and everyone rolls their eyes in response. Liam simply peels the bottle out of the Beta’s hands and sets it on the floor.

 

 

“Niall’s right Louis go put on my shirt please.” Louis stares for a brief moment, looks at his watch then grunts his way up the stairs to the bedroom to rummage through the Alpha’s things. He finds the tightest black, see-through, shirt he can find then struts downstairs to watch said Alpha lose his shit.

 

 

“I get it you’re testing me funny. I get it you want me to stop being a dick; your point has been proven so now you can go change.” Harry says with a hysterical cackle and Louis merely raises an eyebrow before brushing past the taller lad and reaching for the door.

 

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Harry starts. “Take your fit Omega arse back and put on a baggy fucking shirt. You look like a…” Harry bits his tongue and closes his mouth immediately, not daring to finish his sentence.

 

 

“Like a what Harry? Please finish your sentence.” Harry shakes his head no and reaches for his jacket on the rack.

 

 

“You look like a lovely human being; now please put on your jacket, zip it up and we can go.” Louis looks at him sideways for only a second before he sighs. He nods his head and puts on the jacket but settles for zipping it up only halfway; Harry gives his approval and they walk out the door.

 

 

The Convention isn’t too far away from the flat but the whole ride still seems forever because Harry spent the entire time touching whatever part of Louis he can find. The younger boy knows it is only Harry’s way of making sure Louis smelt like him but still it is rather irritating.

 

 

Harry only grew more anxious as they entered the convention; there were nothing but Alphas littered everywhere and all of them catching sight of Louis. Louis subconsciously zips up the jacket the rest of the way as he walks up to the visitor’s booth.

 

 

“Hi I’m the reporter.” The black haired Alpha looks him up and down briefly before smiling and reaching out his hand to shake. Louis smiles back and is going to greet the man properly but Harry reaches out his hand instead; giving Louis a stern look.

 

 

Louis simply put his hands up in defeat.

 

 

“I see this is the Alpha Aiden warned us about.” The guy, whose name tag said Adam, states with a chuckle as he withdrawls his hand and begins to reach for a blank name tag.

 

 

“Yeah Harry’s something else that’s for sure.” Louis responds, his voice light.

 

 

Adam hums his acknowledgement and writes down ‘Louis’ on a tag before giving it to the boy and then gestures to the massive doors to the right.

 

 

“If you go through those doors you’ll see the main hallway with a bunch of different Alpha organizations trying to get you to either join or buy something. There will be various other doors that are hosting different events, even a basketball game is taking place. This badge will get the both of you to any and everything including the exclusive sections which I wouldn’t advice you going to because that’s where our more aggressive Alphas like to congregate.” Louis nods his understanding and ignores the way Harry tightens his grip.

 

 

In all honesty Louis doesn’t mind Harry being protective at the moment because there are so many Alphas and it is just natural instinct to cuddle closer to Harry’s embrace. The Omega truly feels like he is prey. He takes out his notepad and writes that down and then begins writing down the things he sees, the different organization booths, the food, everything.

 

 

“Please come to my table, I’ve been standing here all alone ever since my partner left to get a sandwich thirty minutes ago.” The man named Cody states and Louis laughs as he walks on over. The booth has a huge poster that says ‘Alphas and Wildlife.’ It has pictures of the cutest bear cubs on it and Louis can’t help but coo.

 

 

“Right? Aren’t the bear cubs cute? None of these stuffy Alpha’s appreciate good wildlife.” Cody explains and Louis smiles as he writes that down as well. He learns from Cody that tigers have been disappearing more and more and that his organization is looking into this as well as making sure wild animals have semi safe environments.

 

 

The next booth Louis stops at is for authors, it is a society of Alpha poets who wants to gather and share ideas. Louis enjoys this booth the most, he also likes how the convention is so normal, nothing at all how he has pictured. Some of the Alpha's clearly wants to mount him but for the most part they respect his boundaries and even give him great material for his article. 

 

 

“Hey Lou can we see some basketball?” Harry almost pleads and Louis rolls his eyes to keep the fond smile off his face because the Alpha really does look like a kitten most of the time.

 

 

“Fine, maybe I can even talk with a player or two.” Harry beams a dimpled grin and pulls them off to the court. They find a good spot on the bleachers and Louis can’t help but stare up at the older lad who is so engaged in the game. It is kind of cute. Maybe.

 

 

But Harry can only distract him for so long, because the game is dragging on and Louis is bored and a little hungry. He knows there is zero chance of him getting food without the brute as a tag along so he miserably waits until the half time buzzer zaps.

 

 

He flings himself up and before he can head for the doors, an arm is excitedly pulling him toward the locker room. Louis groans.

 

 

“Harry!!!! Why are we going into their locker room when I’m hungry?” Louis whines and Harry responds by nuzzling his neck.

 

 

“I promise to give you a feast but I really want to meet Anderson.” Louis hangs his head in defeat as Harry shows the guard outside the door their passes. Louis doesn’t miss the way the guard gives him the up down before letting them in.

 

 

Louis instantly feels like a piece of meat being hung in a hungry Lion’s den. All eyes are on him, all conversations stop and these Alphas are slightly more aggressive than any others he’s met thus far; probably has to do with their momentum still building from playing.

 

 

“Umm Hi.”  Louis says and he curses his voice for sounding so young even though he is only nineteen.

 

 

“You lost?” One of the Alpha’s questions as he stands up and begins to stalk towards Louis. Louis grabbing Harry’s hand tight and the curly-haired lad steps in front of him slightly.

 

 

“Don’t mind this barbarian, his goal in life is to fuck any Omega within sight.” The one with blue eyes states while pulling the tall Alpha back down and then he reaches out a hand to shake, which Louis does.

 

 

“Yeah I’m used to Alpha’s like him.” Louis responds back, looking at Harry quickly before taking a seat in front of a guy who looks eerie similar to Zayn.

 

 

“Yeah Alpha’s like him give us all a bad name; but what may I ask are you doing back here?” Louis shifts his gaze to Harry.

 

 

“We are wondering if we can meet an Anderson?” Louis questions hesitantly and the blue eyed guy laughs before holding both hands up.

 

 

“Guilty.” He shouts and Louis notices a faint blush on Harry’s cheeks.

 

 

“Well in that case this guy right here probably wants to have your babies.” Louis suggests and Harry grunts in response, reaching out a hand to shake Anderson’s.

 

 

“Ah if only he was an Omega with blue eyes.” Anderson replies back and now it is Louis’ turn to blush. This seems to bring Harry out of his star gaze because he immediately nips at Louis’ neck in response. The entire team watches as Louis’ head hangs in slight submission in response and the Omega’s entire face feels hot with embarrassment. He’s going to _kill_ Harry later.

 

 

He and his body are going to have a serious talk later, as well, about how it keeps betraying him.

 

 

“I love your game man…” Harry finally gets out and Anderson laughs but thanks him and the two briefly talk which ends in exchanging numbers.

 

 

The team isn’t so bad actually, Louis gets to do a mini interview with them and it isn't too long before they are leaving. As soon as he and Harry leave Harry wraps him up in his arms from behind.

 

 

“I promised you a feast didn’t I?” He whispers into Louis’ ear and Louis’ body numbly nods his head.

 

 

“Good because I’ll always take care of my Omega.” And ‘I’m not your Omega’ is on the tip of Louis’ tongue but for some reason he just doesn’t feel the need to say it; because if the day did anything, it proved that being Harry’s ‘omega’ isn’t the worst thing that can happen.

 

∞

 

All the boys are in Harry’s bed that night cuddling while watching a movie. It started with Louis not wanting to watch the scary movie alone and somehow Niall thought it would be a good idea to squeeze in and then Zayn came to cuddle behind Louis and Liam found his way in somehow and the lights are out and Louis can’t see a damn thing and yet somehow they’re making it all work.

 

 

Until they don’t.

 

 

“I swear on everything holy Harry if you do not stop squeezing my bum I will kick you in the shin.” Harry snorts as he rubs his nose on Louis’ cheek.

 

 

“Isn’t me.”  Harry whispers before Zayn coughs awkwardly.

 

 

“Sorry but it is squishy.”  Zayn replies and so Louis uses the heel of his foot to kick the Alpha in question.

 

 

“Good then Zayn maybe you can stop rubbing on my cock.” Niall pleads and a loud shout can be heard from Liam as he almost falls out of the bed.

 

 

“That is your fucking cock??? I thought it is my thigh!!” Liam shouts and Louis rolls into Harry’s chest from his laughter.

 

 

“How big is your fucking prick if Liam mistakes it for a thigh?” Harry wonders while rubbing Louis’ hair.

 

 

"Better question is how did you not notice that you kept rubbing and yet you didn’t feel a damn thing." Louis gasps out in between laughter’s. 

 

 

“It happens!! Stop laughing at me.” Liam tries to defend himself.

 

 

“It’s okay Li, I thought Zayn’s toe was his cock like five minutes ago.” Niall suggests with a shrug. Zayn makes an undignified protest.

 

 

“That was you??! I’m a fucking Alpha why would my cock be the size of a toe you complete twat? And why would you even be rubbing my cock??” Zayn responds and Niall shrugs once more before settling back in and snoring.

 

 

Meanwhile Louis can’t stop laughing and even though he knows Harry’s hand is definitely on his bum now he can’t be half arsed to care. Because this is his new home, these are his new mates and he wouldn’t want to change any of this for anything in the world.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this next chapter that I'm almost done writing because near rut Harry is coming up, along with some Zouis bonding which will result in jealous Harry and just all the goodness of a larry fic. :)


	6. Mystic

“Oh thank the heaven’s Zayn you’re here," Niall immediately runs to Zayn as the alpha walks in the door. "Now Louis is your problem, deal with him.” Niall exaggerates as he falls down to his knees and kisses Zayn’s feet. The alpha pulls an offended face before shaking the beta loose-completely confused.

 

 

“What's going on??” He questions and Liam stands up immediately showing the ice pack on his shin.

 

 

“That rapid thing over there attacked me with a fucking tea kettle." Liam begins his rant. "I wasn’t prepared for this. Just for that Louis you won’t be allowed in my shelter when the world ends.” Liam shouts then holds his ice pack tighter before pouting.

 

 

“I barely tapped you so stop being so dramatic.” Louis defends before turning his scowl back to the teapot on the stove.

 

 

“Barely tapped me??? Barely?? You drew your hand back and slammed it into my shin, you son of a bitch. My shin. Do you not know how much that hurts?” Liam exclaims before stomping off upstairs.

 

 

Niall gets up and gives Louis one long look before he turns to Zayn and whispers something in the alpha’s ear.

 

 

“He’s pouting about something and is taking it out on all of us." Niall starts to whisper. "I would stay and help but I’m a coward and you saw what he did to Liam, so this is me saying good luck.” Then Niall is gone. Actually, he makes it to the bathroom, unzips his jeans, and manages to fall asleep whilst holding his dick and peeing. 

 

 

Now Zayn is giving Louis a pointed look, and the Omega decides to turn his nose up and look away.

 

 

“Louis babe why are you pouting?" Zayn crowds Louis from behind, as the omega stands in front of the stove. "What’s making my cute little Lou-that I like to draw naked-turn violent all of a sudden?” Zayn questions in a soft yet condescending voice.

 

 

“’M not pouting, they are just being annoying.”  Louis responds back with his retort even as he leans into the weight of the alpha.

 

 

Louis isn’t grumpy, nor is he pouting or upset. He is merely trying to watch water boil with a scowl on his face. No matter what Zayn claims, he isn’t pouting-he just isn’t.

 

 

“See," Zayn flips Louis around and points to the creases in the omega's forehead. "See those are frown lines which means you’re pouting.” Zayn exclaims while trying to lift the corners of Louis’ mouth. Louis bites his fingers in response.

 

 

“I’m not pouting I’m simply trying to hurry this blasted water up so I can have my tea in peace and get ready for bed.” Zayn hums and reaches around Louis in order to turn the stove off. He blatantly ignores Louis' grunts of disapproval.  

 

 

“Louis darling it’s only half past six," Zayn frowns; half amused and half concerned. " Don't tell me you're honestly going to bed this early are you? Because if you are, then you need to tell me what Harry did. I can tell he's upstairs right now and if he's not down here trying to make you smile then he must be the one making you frown." Louis shovels past the alpha and turns the stove back on as he hip checks Zayn out of his way. He isn’t going to bother responding to such foolishness.

 

 

“Not everything is about that bloody twat.” Zayn hums again but doesn’t respond verbally, so Louis frowns at him in response.

 

 

“It’s not about him because there’s nothing wrong," Louis shouts to Zayn before turning his attention to his kettle. "Come on and squeal so I can have my freaking tea you piece of shit stove.” Louis growls and kicks the stove only to hurt his toe in the process. He really does hate today, he should have stayed asleep.

 

 

“Okay, so what I’m gathering is he did something stupid and you’re in denial.” Louis squints his eyes and gives Zayn his best bitch face before giving up on his non hot water and deciding to reach for the crisps instead. He can eat through his non hatred for Harry whilst ignoring Zayn. Turning off the stove, Louis dives for the crisps on the counter and shuffles for the table in indulge himself. 

 

 

“Aw come on Lou don’t leave me hanging here,” Zayn whines as he follows Louis to the table. The Omega sighs his defeat because honestly these two Alphas are the biggest babies ever.

 

 

“Fine, I’m not angry with Harry over the fact he’s leaving for a hotel tomorrow to get through his rut with that slut of an Omega chick from his home town.” Louis mumbles behind a handful of crisps. Zayn’s eyes practically leave out of their sockets after hearing these words, and all of the sudden the Alpha turns into a gossiping teen girl.

 

 

“Fuck! That’s crazy, Louis. What did you say, to Harry, when you found out?” Louis has never seen Zayn more invested in anything ever.

 

 

“I told, him in a very nonchalant manner, that he can sit on a firecracker and light himself on fire.” The Omega answers with the shrugging of shoulders, trying to jam as many crisps into his mouth as he can.

 

 

“No way! Then what did he say?” Louis is now convinced Zayn is taking the piss because the older lad is resting his chin on both of his hands with wide eyes. Louis tilts his head to the side and gives him an inquisitive look.

 

 

“You’re taking the piss aren’t you?”  Louis says before Zayn is nodding his head frantically and laughing out of his chair. Fucking prick.

 

 

“You’re such a dick, no wonder you’re an alpha. Pricks, the lot of ya.” Louis murmurs as he goes to stand only to be pulled back by a laughing Zayn Malik.

 

 

“Okay I’m sorry for laughing but you have to admit Louis it’s funny because you just don’t get it do you?” Louis takes his arm back to fold it across his chest as he lifts his head up waiting for Zayn to explain himself.

 

 

“Why do you think Harry is getting a hotel instead of staying here? He’s had guys and girls in and out of his room before so what’s the difference?” Zayn questions and Louis rolls his eyes because if he fucking knew that then he wouldn’t need Zayn.

 

 

“This isn’t school, nor is it a session with a counselor, so just tell me instead of drawing this out.” Louis demands.

 

 

“It’s because he’s never had an Omega over before." Zayn says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. " We haven't been living with each other for too long, but you’re pretty much the only Omega in his life and a part of him must feel as if it’s disrespectful to you to bring another Omega into the place you also call your home.” Louis rolls his eyes at this because Zayn is full of shit just like Harry.

 

 

“Oh please don’t defend him, he’s getting a hotel so he won’t have to hear me bitch if he’s too loud.” Zayn scoffs at this; almost as if he’s been personally offended.

 

 

“You can’t honestly believe that can you? Don’t you see how he pretty much thinks of himself as your alpha, thus would never want to hurt you on purpose...” Zayn is cut by Louis shouting.

 

 

“My alpha?? He is and will never be my alpha! He’s said it himself he can’t see himself settling down which isn’t a trait my alpha would hold; because if he _was_ my alpha then why the fuck did he not ask me to help with his stupid rut??" Louis rants. "That fucking prick.” Louis angrily shouts and Zayn’s face morphs into one of sympathy.

 

 

“That’s what this is about then? You’re angry because he didn’t ask you to help with his rut and instead is leaving the flat to spend a few days with another Omega.” Louis doesn’t even bother responding verbally for a brief moment just goes back to sitting down at the table, looking at the crisps like they've offended him.

 

 

He really should never have gotten out of bed.

 

 

“He’s not my Alpha Zayn, he just isn’t and I have to remind myself that because I can’t get attached to a person like Harry; it’s bound to end in nothing but heartache and disappointment.” Zayn nods and bites his lip trying to think of the proper thing to say.

 

 

“As an alpha I know where Harry is coming from." Zayn explains. "The last thing a decent alpha wants to do is upset the omega they care most about and seeing that girl here would definitely upset you even if you don’t admit that it will. Also, Harry knows about your past, as we all do, and he probably doesn’t want you to feel pressured for you to say yes. He probably thinks he’s simply trying to protect you in case you aren’t ready to help another alpha out with their rut and he would hate to put you in a position where you’re not happy.” Louis doesn’t look at Zayn; he simply plays with the fallen crisps that are on the table.

 

 

“He can’t just decide these things for me.” Louis mumbles and then frowns again after thinking about Harry and another omega. He would rather it is a beta or something, that he can handle but another omega? It makes Louis feels as if everything Harry has ever done or says is nothing more than trying to get a hookup.

 

 

“So what are you going to do?” Zayn finally questions. Louis takes a minute then looks up as he shrugs his shoulders before gasping after getting a sudden idea.

 

 

“What I’m going to do is have you take me out tonight, get me pissed off my arse so I don’t have to think about any of this.” Zayn scrunches his face up in concentration for a brief moment before caving in.

 

 

“This sounds like a horrible idea but I’m in.” Louis beams at getting his way and begins to head towards his room when Zayn calls and stops him.

 

 

“You should probably put on a shirt of mine; you’ll understand when we get to where we’re going. Also, I’d advise you telling Harry that you’re leaving with me so he doesn't freak out later.” Louis has a retort on the tip of his tongue but decides against arguing. He bows his head in mock surrender before slinking off to Zayn’s room, not even bothering to say anything to Harry.

 

 

He manages to tip toe right past the alpha’s room, due to his back to the door in order to pack, and searches through Zayn’s expensive wardrobe before picking out a black sheer Armani shirt. It hugs his body well even though it is a bit long but still it makes the Omega look especially more ‘twinky’ than normal.

 

 

He puts on a pair of dark blue jeans to go with the shirt, fixes his hair in a swooped fringe, and then eases his way past Harry’s room again to meet a very unimpressed Zayn.

 

 

“You didn’t tell him did you?” Louis pretends to not hear Zayn and walks right out the door only to have the alpha grab him by the back of his neck and nip his throat as a warning. Louis’ body stills at the action; more out of surprise than fear.

 

 

“Just because I’m nice doesn’t mean you can disrespect me.” The younger lad nods his head while briefly showing his neck before turning to look back at his friend.

 

 

“I did not talk to Harry because he is not my alpha and since I’m not trying to get drunk to forget about him I didn't see the point." Louis explains. "It’s not like I was hurt by knowing he's leaving a day early to fuck some omega slut who probably has pimples on her arse.” Louis is slightly seething by the end of his (non) mini rant but he doesn’t care. Zayn gives him a pointed look before shaking his head and thus dropping the subject.

 

∞

 

They go to some private club that Louis has never heard of called Mystic. It looks fucking exotic from the outside with neon blues and greens dancing amongst each other lighting up the sky. The building is brick and even though it is only ten minutes to eight, there is still a long line wrapped around the lot which is impressive.

 

 

What is even more impressive is the simple fact that Zayn and Louis don’t have to wait in said line. Instead, the alpha places a protective hand on Louis' lower back and leads the two of them straight to the door. The large alpha security guard gives Zayn a warm smile and hug before letting go and examining Louis with a mix between fond, lust, and surprise.

 

 

“Is this really Zayn Malik gracing us with not only his presence but with a fit omega? I thought I’d never see the day.” The guard teases and Zayn rolls his eyes trying to play it off as annoyance but the smirk on his lips gives him away.

 

 

“I’m letting Louis here have a good time in a safe environment.”  Zayn explains before the guard is nodding his head in silent understanding leaving Louis to be confused as he is ushered in.

 

 

The inside is just as exotic looking at the out. It has black marble floors with a wide open neon bar to the right. There are two DJ’s stationed at opposite ends of the room and the black lights makes everything just come together along with the various decorations. Louis can’t help but scan the room in complete awe as he is led to a private door that needs a card access to open it.

 

 

“This club is a safe haven for omega’s that come here because each Alpha that comes here brings an omega with them and that Omega serves as sort of a claim to that alpha." Zayn explains. "Any omega who smells like an alpha is off limits automatically and since the club opened there have never been any problems at all. Sometimes beta’s will slip in but mainly it’s just alpha’s and omegas mingling safely.” Zayn explains as they take an elevator to the third floor.

 

 

Louis nods his head as they step out and right in front of them is a massive door that opens after Zayn punches in a code. The room is huge, there is carpet on the floor, a fully loaded bar, it has a few waiters, two large red velvet couches, a telly placed into the wall with a game system, some glass tables, and a ping pong table. There are also all sorts of drink littered everywhere, along with some drugs, and oh yeah people.

 

 

Not just normal people but really hot alpha’s, like the lot of them are just fucking unrealistically gorgeous like Zayn. Life isn’t fair at all.

 

 

“ZAYNNNNNNNN!!!!!” They all turn to shout in unison as soon as the door opens and Louis can sense the eye roll the alpha gives in response as the two of them walk in further.

 

 

“I hate all of you equally.”  Zayn says before dropping down onto the couch and grabbing a cig from a nearby table and to lite it. Louis awkwardly sits down beside his friend as all eyes are on him.

 

 

“Zayn Malik you brought us an omega and you aren’t even sharing?? What kind of cousin are you?” A large guy who looks eerily similar to Zayn states and Louis nods mentally because of course they are all cousins.

 

 

“What the hell kind of genetics are you people made up of? Who in your family sold their soul to satan to produce nothing but demi god like children?” Louis questions out loud, even though he meant to only think it, but he is not sorry for saying it.

 

 

The girl in front of him with long brown hair cackles while the alpha who has addressed Zayn previously allows a devilish grin to cross his face as he saunters closer to Louis.

 

 

“I like a guy with a sense of humor; I think you’re well fit as well.” The lad speaks and an unwanted hand tries to creep its’ way onto Louis’ thigh before another girl is smacking it out the way.

 

 

“Stop touching things that don’t belong to you, can’t you smell him? He has Zayn’s scent everywhere. Also, I would like to apologize on behalf on my rude cousin but you can call me Waliyha I’m Zayn’s sister, and this idiot is Jawwad, his cousin, that’s…” Louis tunes out because there are a lot of cousins being mentioned but he nods, smiles, and pretends to be interested none the less.

 

 

It is nice hanging out with the Malik’s, they let him play Mario Cart with them, he orders some wings from the waiter and is taking endless shots of whatever the hell fruity drink that Zayn gives him. Time seems non existant as Louis is caught up in the moment and for a brief moment he forgets all about Harry Styles not being his Alpha.

 

 

“Come on Lou smoke with me.” Louis doesn’t even protest, he merely takes the bong, from Zayn, and takes a hit before passing it to yet another cousin. They all take turns smoking and the session ends and Louis is blissfully high which only leads him to question everything.

 

 

“Zayn how did you guys get this room anyways?” He wonders while sipping on a blue drink.

 

 

“Our family owns this club and nine others’ like it.” Zayn simply states while shrugging his shoulders as if it is nothing. Louis is left gaping at him like a fish before he realizes it takes too much effort to be surprised and thus settles on drinking his drink and glaring.

 

 

“You’ve been holding out on me.”  Louis slurs because he is teetering on being absolutely pissed off his arse. And for some reason that leads him to thinking about Harry, so he pulls out his phone only to notice ten missed calls from the alpha in question.

 

 

He immediately calls and puts Harry on speaker because he needs to set the phone down in order to get his shirt off. It is fucking hot in the room and he feels like he is sweating and Zayn’s shirt is too nice to get messed up with Louis’ sweat.

 

 

“Louis?? Louis??” Harry is calling out and Louis grunts while fumbling with the button on his shirt.

 

 

“Harry…I’ms here.” Louis slightly slurs as he mentally cheers after getting one button undone.

 

 

“Where the fuck is here? Because I'm here and you are not with me which means you are not my here, thus meaning you are at the wrong here and that is a problem.” _Ohhh Harry sounds angry,_ Louis mentally thinks while laughing as he unbuttons another button.

 

 

“Donst be mad ‘arry I’m with Zayn.” In the back ground Zayn’s cousins are cheering at something they are watching.

 

 

“Why are you with Zayn so late at night? Where the fuck are you two that none of you can answer my damn call? Do you not know how worried I was about you? Why are their people in the background?” Harry is talking too fast and Louis can’t keep up. He does cheer however when he finally got his shirt off.

 

 

“Harry I did it…I got my shirt off.” Louis cheers and Zayn laughs at his drunk friend.

 

 

“WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR SHIRT OFF? Put your shirt on now! Zayn? Is Zayn with you shirtless? I’ll kill him. Don’t come home Zayn or else I will fucking kill you.” There is no hint of humor in Harry’s voice and that makes Louis wet. He loves jealous Harry because it lets him know that Harry cares.

 

 

“I didn't want to gets ‘ayn’s shirt wet so I took it off. ‘M sorry ‘arry.” Louis tries to apologize and Jawwad cooes at this as he goes to hug Louis.

 

 

“Who is awwing you right now? Is that another guy? Is he touching you shirtless? I’ll kill him too. I’ll kill everybody and get an insanity plea instead of going to jail because they’ll understand I did it to protect my omega.” Harry keeps throwing questions out there while shouting curses and Louis can’t really focus anymore because he is tired.

 

                                      

“Harry? Harry why are you going to fuck that girl? I mean I’m an omega right?” Louis questions and Harry gets silent; Louis can hear him sigh.

 

 

“Louis, just please come home…” Louis grunts his disapproval and tries to use the beer bottle to turn his mobile off. Zayn laughs at his actions and ends the call allowing Louis to slump down on the couch and rest. Louis is not going to give into Harry’s demands.

 

∞

 

Okay so maybe he does give in to Harry’s demands and is taken home in a cab immediately with Zayn by his side. As soon as he enters the flat Zayn places him in his own bed, where a sleeping Harry is already in snoring slightly. Louis gets under the covers in his briefs and sighs before turning away from the alpha and allowing slumber to take over.

 

 

Louis feels Harry shaking him slightly after what feels like only a few minutes of sleeping; but really it’s a few hours. He wants to let Harry know he can feel him but his body remains frozen where it is, not even a grunt escapes his mouth.

 

 

“I’m leaving now…just know I’m doing this for you because I don’t want to rush or push you. Hell, I don’t even want to damage what we have if I haven’t already done that. Just know you’ll always be my omega. Fuck this feels so cliche but I never believed in mating or any of that bullshit until you crashed into my life and now all I want to do is knot you and mark you as mine. You do things to me Lou that I’m not brave enough to admit when you’re awake. I don’t even understand what I feel, I just know that I feel them around you.” Harry breathes against the back of Louis' neck and before Harry gets up Louis can feel Harry’s soft lips kissing his cheek. It is merely moments later does he also hear the front door opening and then closing.

 

 

Of course this means Louis can do nothing but freak the fuck out because what??? Louis was supposed to mate with Brad, that is who his mate was and Harry’s wrong. Harry’s been mistaken, he’s been tricked by Louis’ omega body and chemistry; it can’t be anything more. How can Louis even think about being with Harry in any way when just three months ago Louis was going to be mated to Brad?

 

 

Louis’ body is now alert, his head is pounding and his heart is racing because Harry is so arrogant.  He is a slag, and stubborn. He is charming, welcoming, always willing to talk to Louis, huggable, adorable, and fuck…Louis needs a change in environment so he does what he does best and leaves

 

 

He throws himself onto the floor and thanks the high heavens he isn’t prone to getting hangovers before tossing himself into the shower to get ready. Once he is freshly showered, clothed, teeth brushed, he rushes into Zayn’s room only to see the alpha already dressed and is putting on his shoes.

 

 

Louis is about to question him when Zayn simply put a hand up.

 

 

“You honestly think I didn't know you would need me today?”  Zayn says before leading a sheepish Louis out of the door and downstairs.

 

 

“After we eat I was wondering if we can take a trip to Doncaster? There’s something I need to do.” Zayn nods his head and watches as Louis cooks a proper fry up for the both of them making sure to leave enough for Niall and Liam whenever they decide to emerge from slumber.

 

 

After eating Zayn takes the wheel and three hours later they find themselves at a grave site.

 

 

It is slightly chilly outside but not cold enough for a jacket, and the sun’s rays help keep Louis warm. He navigates through the graveyard and stops at a familiar spot and runs his fingers over Brad’s grey headstone. On the top is written Bradley Maroon Moore and right below his name, and birthday, is a photo of him. Louis took that photo about six months ago; it was when Brad had just got promoted at work.

 

 

“It’s funny how such good memories can bring so much pain.” Louis speaks out loud, mostly to himself, as he sits down in front of Brad’s headstone.

 

 

“I remember when I first met you, I was at the library and too short to reach the top shelf for a book so you grabbed it for me. I looked up and our eyes met and I couldn’t help but blush; we just clicked from there. We exchanged numbers, I met your family like two weeks after our first date and you met mine and it was so flawless with us. We never argued, we never disagreed and it just felt as if we fell into step with one another and now you’re gone." Louis sighs as he runs his fingers through the grass.

 

 

"I thought I would never be happy again; I was convinced I wanted to die as well but now it’s been a little over three months and I’m happy Brad." Louis continues. "I’m actually smiling and laughing again and it doesn’t hurt when I wake up or go to sleep and I hate feeling this way because it’s not with you. There’s this alpha, his name is Harry and he is such a little shit but he’s my little shit and I feel so guilty for moving on so fast and I guess I just wanted you to know." Louis shrugs. 

 

 

" This feels so weird talking like this but I just thought you should know what's going on." Louis pauses for a moment. "He’s going through rut and is probably already getting ready with that skank with a pimpled bum and I don’t know how to feel. I don’t think I ever got closure with you Brad, I’ve felt guilty this entire time because I don’t know how to react to what happened. For five minutes while you were dying I froze, I could’ve put pressure on the wound, I could’ve called for an ambulance, I could’ve whispered how much I loved you but instead I froze and I’m so sorry. I just hope that where ever you are right now you’ll forgive me.”

 

 

Louis stops talking and wipes away the few fallen tears before leaning into Zayn’s embrace, who is seated next to them.

 

 

“Do you think you’re going to be okay now?” Zayn questions quietly.

 

 

“’M not really sure to be quite honest. I feel kind of numb.” Zayn nods his head and squeezes the omega tighter as the two sit in comfortable silence.

 

 

“Do you think I’m a bad person for wanting to be asked to help out with Harry’s rut?” Louis asks and his voice sounds so small.

 

 

“Not at all, he’s been bonding with you since the beginning and I’m not even sure the two of you knew." Zayn responds in kind. "His possession, his sneaking to wear your clothes and vice versa, him comforting you, the way you two fit together so easily, how you can tell each other everything, how he sleeps in the same bed as you. I mean you smell like him more and more each day so it’s only natural your omega instincts are kicking in wanting to help please him in any way that you can. Besides, it's okay to have planned to be mated to Brad but still want to be with Harry now that Brad is gone. It seems like the two of you were simply settling because it was easy, but Harry pushes you; he makes you want to be different, to be better. It's okay to want that.” Louis wipes another fallen tear from his cheek.

 

 

“I never planned for Brad to be gone and I hate myself because I'm happy at the thought of Harry...but even if I wanted to help him with his rut I’m not sure if my heart is in the right place for that, if I’m ready for that. And besides, she’s probably already with him.” Louis spits that last part like venom.

 

 

“Well since when have you ever simply given up? If I were you, I would go in and just demand her to leave, take what’s yours. It’ll probably jump start Harry’s rut.” Louis laughs and shakes his head but deep down he can see it; he can picture himself doing just that and with one more goodbye to Brad Louis finds himself getting up and asking Zayn to take them back.

 

∞

 

It is now nine at night, Louis has a bag full of lube, tissues, snack food, drinks, and toys and he is standing at Harry’s hotel door finding him knocking; fully prepared to smack a hoe but isn’t prepared for what he sees.

 

 

Harry is alone, he is fully clothed and his face looks absolutely wrecked.

 

 

“What…what are you doing here?” Harry questions as he takes in Louis from head to toe and then turns his gaze to the sex bag that is in Louis’ hand. Louis blushes and shuffles from foot to foot.

 

 

“Aren’t you going to invite me in…” This seems to bring Harry out of his daze as he quickly steps to the side and allows the omega to enter the hotel room. It is a normal room, with a queen sized bed in the center and a TV on the stand.

 

 

“Where’s the girl? The one with the pimples on her arse?” Louis questions as he sits down on the bed and Harry hesitantly sits down beside him.

  

 

“How did you know about the pimples?”  Harry blurts out and Louis busts out in a loud laugh because he fucking knew she has pimples on her arse. Fucking disgusting.

 

 

“I mean…I mean why are you here? I thought you were with Zayn?" Harry's voice comes out shaky as he speaks. "It’s not like I don’t want you here because I do but fuck Louis, just knowing you were with another alpha last night drove me crazy like absolutely insane. Niall and Liam had to leave the flat because they thought I was going to break them or something. That only led me to thinking how you must feel knowing I would be here with another omega and I didn't want to put you through that so I called her and told her not to come.” Harry explains quietly and Louis feels like the air has escaped his lungs. It is a lot to process.

 

 

“Were you just going to spend it alone?” Louis questions in disbelief and Harry merely nods his head yes.

 

 

“You stupid fool.”  Louis has to say before he smashes their lips together and Harry’s instincts kick in immediately; it is then a low growl emits from Harry and he grabs the back of Louis’ brown hair to bring the small omega to sit on top of him.

 

 

Their lips and body are both sealed together as Louis opens his mouth to allow the alpha’s tongue to enter. Harry swipes every inch of the smaller boy’s mouth almost as if he was trying to savor the moment and it is nice. Louis can feel the slick dripping from his bum, and by the lust in Harry’s eyes, and the tight grip on his waist, he knows the Alpha is starting his rut.

 

 

“Harry…Harry wait a moment…” Harry growls and nips Louis’ bottom lip but pulls away anyways as small hands came to rest on his chest.

 

 

They both looked obscene. Louis’ lips are bitten and swollen and his hair going everywhere as he sits on top on Harry’s lap. The Alpha has lust blown eyes, his curls matted to his forehead, and he isn’t sure how much longer he can wait. Louis’ scent is driving him crazy.

 

 

“I can’t have sex with you…” Harry turns his head in confusion like a kitten before Louis continues on.

 

 

“I bought lube and stuff so you can like fuck my thighs maybe but I’m not ready…I’m not ready for sex or to be knotted.” Louis admits and he turns his head down to not look at the Alpha’s eyes; for some reason he feels ashamed and this breaks Harry’s heart. He quickly pulls Louis down into another kiss and grinded their clothed cocks together allowing both of them to emit loud moans of pleasure.

 

 

“You’re all I need Lou, sex or not you’re all I need.” And it is like something clicks in Louis’ mind, or maybe it is his heart. Either way it feels like he is looking at Harry for the first time, and he really likes what he sees.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me I promise next chapter will start with the larry smut but I'm such a lazy shit I didn't feel like writing it for this chapter.


	7. One Day Soon

“Harry get on with it…” Louis calls from over his shoulder as he is lying face down on the bed, using pillows to prop his elbows up on. After hearing no response, he turns to look over his shoulder and sees Harry simply staring at his bum in what can only be described as complete awe.

 

“I’m sorry Lou but I can’t believe that I can actually touch you, I feel like this a wet dream and when I wake up I’ll be alone and covered in my own cum.” Louis rolls his eyes to keep the fond smile from crossing his face. He tries to wiggle his arse side to side, hoping the alpha will break out of his ‘Louis Daze’ and get on with the fucking of his thighs and playing of his bum.

 

They’ve done everything to prepare for this moment, even including them both taking a separate shower so that they can clean all their ‘bits’ thoroughly. Louis ordered extra towels so they can simply place them on the bed sheets to avoid ruining where they are going to need to be resting; and now Louis is laid out on full display, not even worried about his past or what helping Harry through his rut even means. He’s simply living in the now and would really wish the alpha would hurry the fuck up.

 

“Fucks sake ‘arry this is your rut and I’m not a china doll, fuck my thighs and take what you need.” Louis finally growls out in frustration because his slick is starting to leak down his thighs and he really wants to be touched.

 

This apparently works because the next thing Louis knows his left cheek is being slapped then rubbed while his right cheek is being fondled so carefully it seems almost as if Harry is afraid of hurting the omega. This only makes Louis let out a desperate whine that goes straight to the elder’s cock.

 

“I can’t believe all of this is mine Lou. I can bite, touch, lick, nibble, fuck, pretty much anything I want to this bum and it’s all mine. I don’t know which cheek to bite first, I think I’m going to bite the left one first but I don’t want your right one to feel neglected. I’m sorry right cheek I promise to bite you next; I’m just biting the left first.” And before Louis can shout about how incredibly ridiculous Harry is he feels sharp teeth sink into the fatty meat of his left cheek.

 

It’s enough to make him jolt slightly on the bed leaving him to have to readjust himself on the mattress and pillows before he feels another bite on his right cheek. Harry takes Louis’ distraction to simply stare at the tan, plump goodness in front of him. He wants to be a cliché and write symphonies about what a great arse Louis has but he’s not going to, instead he rests his arms on top of the dip between the top of Louis’ arse and his spine and then brings his face in between those lovely cheeks to take a deep whiff.

 

“Mmm”  he manages to hum before taking an eager lick only pausing to bite back a growl after hearing the omega sigh in contempt. Louis keeps his head down and sticks his lower half further in the air so that Harry can continue to lick long strides in between his cheeks just grazing over his clinching hole.

 

“Your slick is so good, actually everything smells good. I’m sorry in advance for what I’m about to do…”  the warning Louis gets is very brief before Harry is reaching over to grab and pour a generous, yet sloppy, amount of lube onto Louis' thighs. In no time, Harry begins thrusting into the small gap in Louis’ thighs.

 

Harry is in heaven, utter bliss, permanent vacation; he is consumed in everything Louis and all those days spent dreaming, lusting, and pining after the omega can’t even compare to what it feels like actually having him. The alpha’s senses are in over drive at this point because he can smell the slick, he can hear the omega whining in pleasure and all he can think about is ‘mine’.

 

He can’t help but straddle the back of Louis’ body as he thrusts into the thigh gap and uses Louis’ bum to bounce on his cock as it matched his thrusts. Everything is overwhelming because the omega reaches down between his own legs and begins to rub Harry’s tip against his own cock and all Harry can feel is warmth, slick, and Louis’ small hand rubbing him at the same time.

 

Harry is now convinced he was some sort of saint in his previous life to be able to deserve something as pure as Louis. He mentally pats himself on the back for helping that old lady cross the street that one time because he has never felt anything this wonderful in his life and that’s saying something considering the amount of people he’s fucked. No one compares to this, and Harry isn’t even balls deep in the omega.

 

“Can I get rough?” Harry questions in a low, rough tone of voice and Harry can’t even wait for Louis’ response before placing his hands on either side of the youngers head and angling his body as sort of a plank hovering over Louis so he can make longer strokes.

 

Louis bites the pillow in pleasure as his left hand continues to stroke both himself and the alpha while his right hand is clinching the sheets as his body thrusts up, down, back and forth with Harry. The same Harry whose arms start to tremble and Louis knows immediately he is about to cum so he speeds up his stroking and after hearing a loud growl, and almost breaking of the bed, Harry is coming full force and Louis is soon behind.

 

It takes Harry a moment to clear his fuzzy mind but when he comes through his dark green eyes are locked with Louis’ blue ones, who had turns around to face the Alpha, and it seems like for a brief moment time is actually standing still; or maybe it just seemed like time standing still because Harry isn’t breathing.

 

Louis looks so good, his hair is in disarray, his body is shaking from the orgasm, he smells so good, and there is still slick leaking down firm thighs. Then there is Louis’ naval piercing and Harry can’t help but take his tongue and flick it slightly, having Louis’ body tremble from the shiver. Harry beams with pride at this and flicks it again only to have Louis take a small hand and run it through wild curls.

 

“You hard again?” Louis ponders in a small voice and Harry can’t even talk, merely nods his head and joins his lips against the omega’s and sighs in the younger’s mouth. Louis opens his mouth a little bit more so Harry can properly lick into it, allowing both tongues to swirl around together. Harry lowers his body so it rests right against the smaller boy; their bodies align perfectly together inch for inch.

 

Harry begins to move onto Louis’ neck, nibbling and sucking a nice love bites onto before moving down to his nipples and Louis squirms at the intense pleasure so close after his orgasm.

 

“This is about you not me, take what you need Haz.” Louis tries to explain but Harry seems to be in a whole world entirely different than reality as he ignores the suggestion and wraps his mouth around Louis’ cock, trying to swallow the whole thing in one go.

 

“Nngh.”  Louis can properly get out as his eyes widen and his hands grip curly hair on instinct. His toes begin to curl and he has to tap Harry’s head to get the Alpha to stop before he came again. This is about Harry not him.

 

Harry comes up in a daze, his green eyes foggy and laced with pure lust as he looks to see why his Omega stopped him.

 

“Come on Haz, you need release.” Louis explains and Harry merely nods his head before straddling Louis’ face. Louis squeaks in surprise but gets with the program none the less by opening his mouth wide as Harry’s massive cock squeezes it’s way in.

 

Harry’s head is back, eyes are closed, hands are gripping the headboard as makes baby thrusts into Louis’ mouth, fucking his way to the back of the Omega’s throat. Louis knows what he is doing, he pinches his thumb to help relax his throat and gag reflexes and licks circular stripes around the erect cock that is in his mouth.

 

“Yeah…fuck! Do that again.” Harry commands and Louis can feel more slick building up as hearing Harry use his Alpha voice and be so demanding. So Louis obeys and he grabs Harry’s balls again, massaging them in hand and using his slick to get them nice and wet. He then tries to bob his head and meet Harry’s thrusts until the Alpha’s hips motions increase and a large hand holds his face still.

 

Louis is having a hard timing breathing all he can smell is the soap on Harry’s pubes as he tries to breathe through his nose the best he can. Harry finally released himself down Louis’ throat and the Omega is sure he is going to choke and die on the amount of semen being released. It feels like a damn bursting in his mouth he still chased down every last bites and swallows what he can; ignoring what's dribbling down his chin.

 

“Fuck…” Harry says before kissing Louis roughly and tucking his head in the Omega’s neck, allowing himself to breathe in everything Louis.

 

This is how they spent Harry’s rut, there is slow and lazy kissing, there is Harry fucking Louis’ thighs, between the crease of Louis’ arse, Louis’ mouth, very few resting, and lots pizza. Louis also brought cards to play and massaging oils which is nice and the whole thing just feels so complete. Harry has never understood wanting an Omega before, he always thought the idea of settle down and ‘owning’ or claiming an Omega as his is absurd but spending these days with Louis set off some sort of primal instinct alert within the Alpha because he can’t imagine anything but Louis.

 

For Louis this is a wakeup call in a way that maybe Zayn is right. He loved Brad, he still loves Brad and will always love Brad but he never giggled just because Brad is looking at him with such intensity like Harry does. Louis’ never blushed after being put on display like he did when Harry first sees him on the bed naked. His heart never feels like it is going to beat out of his chest at the anticipation of what Brad is going to do next. Things with Brad were easy, they were blissful, but they aren’t like things with Harry and a part of that scares Louis. But then there’s another part, a larger part, that can’t wait to see what happens.

 

∞

 

Being back at the flat feels like foreign territory. For some reason Louis feels like he has gone on some secret mission and is now coming home a changed man. It also feels good knowing that nothing changed back at the flat, the world is still standing, and he managed to help out Harry through his rut all in one piece. Everything is okay.

 

Well he is okay anyways, Niall not so much.

 

You see as soon as Louis and Harry walk into the flat they are bombarded with a half-naked Niall running around the kitchen like his life is in danger, and a very deranged looking Liam chasing after him. Zayn is sitting on the sofa watching Downtown Abbey alarmingly unfazed by the whole scenario.

 

“Thank god you two are back. Please help stop this crazy man from cutting me open.” Niall shouts as he jumps into Harry’s arms and it is merely by luck the Alpha catches him; confusion coating his face.

 

“What is going on in here?” Louis questions as he takes a hesitant seat beside Zayn; Liam has stopped chasing Niall but is still standing at the table ready to pounce.

 

“I came downstairs and heard Niall making these weird robotic noises so I walked into the kitchen and saw him drinking a beer while talking robot code…” Liam is cut off by an indignant scoff.

 

“Oi mate don’t go round spreading lies! I was just enjoying me self a nice beer while watching that new science fiction show on my IPAD. They had robots on it and I was laughing while mocking the noises they were making. Then this loon comes at me with a knife trying to see what my ‘bits’ are made of.” Niall explains while clinging tightly to Harry and Zayn laughs from leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder.

 

“I bet Liam would like to see your bits Niall.” Zayn chuckles under his breath. Liam frowns from the kitchen at the comment while Louis snorts and Harry hugs Niall closer to his chest like one would a small child.

 

“I don’t want to see his naked bits I want to see if he has like robotic parts or not; you know, like Artificial Intelligence?” Liam explains as he places the knife down.

 

“You are insane…insane. I demand that lunatic of a Beta be put in a proper nuthouse.” Niall shouts into Harry’s chest as Harry sits down on the couch and Niall decides now is as good of a time as any to snuggle up and fall asleep.

 

“See…see that’s not normal! He’s not normal.” Liam shouts before stomping off to his room. Louis watches as he goes before turning his head to smile shyly at Harry, not really sure why he’s feeling nervous all of a sudden.

 

“Hi…” He says softly and Harry flashes him a dimpled smile.

 

“Hello.” He says in response and the mood is broken by Zayn.

 

“When you two fuck I just want to warn you I’ll find a way to watch somehow,”  he says before getting up from the couch and disappearing to wherever it is Zayn disappears to-probably the shadows.

 

Like the creep he is.

 

“Can he do that?” Louis questions instead, pointing to the direction Zayn vanished off to. "Not that Louis cares, but he is curious to know if Zayn can manage to find a way to do it." 

 

“Pretty sure he will anyways…” Harry responds, secretly trying to keep his Alpha at bay because Louis just basically admitted that they will be having sex again, thus meaning that the two of them are possibly a thing. And that means more to Harry than anything else at the moment.

 

∞

 

“It is a date.” Louis rolls his eyes as he buckles his belt and heads for the door trying to race to the car before Harry can stop him.

 

“It’s not a date." Louis rolls his eyes as he says for the fifth time. "Aiden and I are hanging out to get to know each other. Stop being so jealous, I’ll see you later tonight.” Harry responds by a letting out a string of curses before Louis shuts the door laughing before he enters the waiting car.

 

“Should I fear for my safety?” Aiden questions immediately with a laugh. Louis returns the laugh and buckles up as they speed off.

 

“I give him fifteen minutes’ tops to figure out where we are in order to crash us hanging out.” Louis comments. Aiden gives him a side smile before extending his hand for Louis to shake.

 

“I see your fifteen minutes and raise you only ten minutes’ tops…” Aiden returns. Louis takes a brief moment to think about it and then shakes on it.

 

They arrive at the arcade five minutes later and as it turns out both of them were wrong because Harry arrives within the first seven minutes. Louis is caught between being fond and ashamed on Harry’s jealous behalf.

 

“Oh Lou what a coincidence that you’re here as well with Aiden," Harry lies. "I had no idea you two would be coming here.” Harry says nonchalantly and Aiden barks out a laugh before shaking his head.

 

“Would you care to join us Harry? We were just about to start a dancing game but you can compete against Louis first.” Harry pretends to think about it before nodding his head, taking Louis’ hand in his own.

 

The day goes pretty smoothly. Harry only feels the need to mark his claim every other minute which surprises Louis. They stay in the arcade for two hours before heading off to lunch and it takes everything in Harry to allow Aiden to pay for all of them.

 

It isn’t until they arrive at the theater does Louis realize this is kind of a date. The thought of Aiden planning this with just the two of them in mind is slightly alarming but he decides to push those thoughts aside because he is glad that Harry had crashed the evening; but he’ll never admit that to the Alpha. Instead he sits in between both Alpha’s, trying to ignore the way Aiden’s hand brushes his thigh every so often.

 

“If he does that one more time, I’ll break his fingers.” Harry whispers when the movie is nearing to the end. Louis merely laughs and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder connecting their fingers together.

 

“He’s just being friendly Haz, besides he’s an Alpha it’s in his DNA to touch an unbound Omega and seek comfort.” Apparently this is the wrong thing to say because a frown is placed onto Harry’s pale face.

 

“But you’re mine…right?” Harry lowers his voice to question and Louis has to frown for a moment to think. Because is he Harry’s? For so long all he’s ever known is home and Brad now he’s in a different city and everything is so new and he’s finally at a point where he can restart living for himself again. But spending those three days with Harry has been everything and more, so maybe just maybe a part of him is Harry’s.

 

“I belong to myself," Louis says slowly. "But if we take things at the right pace then one we can belong to each other." Louis answers and that’s all Harry needs to hear. Louis and Harry has a lot to figure out but it is going to be a blissful journey while doing it.

 


	8. The Past

“I don’t want to alarm you, but one of your roommates has some sort of shrine dedicated to you in their bedroom,” Aiden states as he walks into the living area to sit on the couch beside Louis. The same Louis who hands over a controller so they can resume their game.

 

“The sad part is that I’m not even sure if you’re referring to Harry’s room or Zayn’s.” Louis replies back as he goes for a goal on the game.

 

“Zayn is what exactly?” Aiden questions as he steals the ball back from the Omega.

 

“An alpha like Harry and just as messed up as the rest of my flatmates." Louis explains. "He has this slight problem where he doesn’t realize that personal space exists so sometimes I wake up to a face full of Zayn.” Louis explains with the shrugging of his shoulders and Aiden raises an eyebrow in response.

 

“But most of those drawings were of you naked….” Aiden draws out, clearly confused and Louis chuckles briefly before yelling ‘goaallllllllll’ at the screen.

 

“That’s because Zayn’s inspiration somehow has a ‘six sense’ for when I’m naked because every time I’m starker’s he appears like the fucking creep that he is.” Aiden can’t do anything but laugh at how nonchalant Louis is about all of this.

 

"Do you feel actually violated by this?" Aiden seems concerned-a frown on his face. "Is he making you feel uncomfortable?" 

 

"No, trust me." Louis rushes to say. "If I truly felt uncomfortable I would tell him and he would stop immediately. Honestly, a part of me is amused by his antics; and I don't have body issues so being nude is just another day for me."

 

“And how does Harry feel about another Alpha seeing you naked?” Louis doesn’t even have to pause to think about his response; it’s automatic.

 

“Like the jealous idiot that he is." Louis responds immediately. "He either pouts because he wants to see me naked instead, or turns into a vicious kitten and tries to growl but it comes out entirely more adorable than intended.” Aiden tilts his head back and laughs, not even concerned about the fact that he knows Louis is trying to cheat at the game.

 

“It must be the dimples.” Aiden states after getting his laughter under control and Louis merely nods his head in agreement allowing a small smile to cross his lips.

 

They are playing hooky from work; Aiden alerted the office he isn’t going to be in today and messaged Louis asking the Omega to leave work as well so they can hang out together. It’s not the first time Aiden has done this but it is the first time Louis suggested they go back to his place to relax instead of their usual spot at the bowling alley.

 

When the two of them first arrived at the flat, Aiden froze because Liam was running around the flat completely naked while throwing up in a bucket and Niall was quick on his heels trying to soothe the Beta; while also apologizing profusely.

 

Apparently, Liam asked Niall to go to a pond and get some water so Liam could test out his new water purifier that he had bought. The water purifier came in a metal container with a lid. Niall did as he was told, and Liam put the water into the purifier without even paying attention to what was in the water before drinking it in order to ‘test it out.’ That was Liam’s biggest mistake because there were worms in the water and Liam swallowed one which led to him freaking the fuck out.

 

Startled by the change in Liam, Niall accidentally tripped over the bucket, that was placed on the ground, and that resulted in him pushing Liam into the pond where the older lad is soon covered in worms, bugs, and something else slimy and black. Liam shouted, cursed, freaked out, and then some as he ran all the way back to the flat stripping off clothes as he go.

 

Louis didn’t even bat an eyelash at hearing the unfortunate series of events because things always turned out like this for Liam and he is used to it but Aiden isn’t. The alpha simply stood their blinking as Liam ran off into this bedroom with a reluctant Niall in tow.

 

Now things are quiet, the two of them are playing video games and it’s all so relaxing and yet familiar; probably has to do with the fact Aiden looks so much like Brad today.

 

“You’re staring.” Aiden states as he pauses the game and Louis blinks a few times before shaking himself out of his daze.

 

“Sorry, it’s just you look so much like Brad today; kind of forgot you were Aiden for a moment. Talking with you reminds me of him sometimes.” Louis admits and Aiden hums before setting the controller down.

 

“Sorry about that, ran out of hair dye but can I ask about him?” Aiden wonders, not wanting to push too much.

 

Louis rubs at his chin before nodding his head yes and Aiden takes this as approval.

 

“What made you fall in love with Brad?” Louis smiles to himself before looking towards Aiden.

 

“Well I guess it was the big things at first. I mean, I was seventeen and he was nineteen going on twenty, so it was the whole older Alpha thing that really drew me in." Louis reminisces. "He was nice as well, my first real boyfriend and he acted as if he would give me the world if I asked for it. He was my first everything pretty much, so I guess I grew attached pretty quickly; the Omega part of me wanted to give, or do anything, he asked of me even if I didn’t really want to." Louis admits. 

 

"Don't get me wrong, I was happy with him and then I fell in love with the small things. Like how he would keep an extra blanket under the bed because he knew I liked to take the covers in the middle of the night. I fell in love with the way he snorted after I said something unexpected or really funny. I loved the way he would sneak and eat dinner before eating the dinner I made him so he wouldn’t have to eat as much whenever I first started learning how to cook.” Louis trails off but the little smile is still plastered on his face as he remembers Brad.

 

“Did you guys ever argue?” Aiden asks next and Louis snaps out of his daydream to respond.

 

“Never…” He says immediately and Aiden’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

“How is that even possible?” Louis just shrugs his shoulders again.

 

“I was such an Omega with him; like now that I think about it I was so embarrassing." Louis laughs at himself. "The way I treat you, Zayn, and Harry I would have never treated Brad like that. I was one hundred percent submissive to him. I literally felt like I existed to please him and a part of that has to do with how young I was. I mean I was seventeen when we met and eighteen when we officially started dating….so incredibly young you know?” Aiden looks to Louis and gives the Omega a sad smile.

 

“But were you happy?” The Alpha asks next and Louis sucks in a large breath before answering.

 

“I was content more so than happy I think. I was definitely happy at the thought of being in love and I was in love- I still am in love with him. I will probably forever be, to a certain extent, but I think the love I have, had, for him is more so him being my first love rather than true love.” Louis admits for the first time out loud and he can’t even help but allow a single tear to fall down his tan cheek. Aiden instantly goes to grab Louis and puts him in his lap, and Louows it to happen.

 

“Why are you crying?” Aiden asks while rubbing Louis’ back.

 

“Because…I want to tell you something I never told anyone, not even me mum.” Louis goes to say and Aiden gives the boy his undivided attention.  “On the night we were going to bond I was having doubts. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to be mated to him, that’s why I kept putting off getting knotted and having the mating bite but then he proposed and was talking about marriage and I thought to myself, _I mind as well_ you know? But on the way home to our flat that night I had asked God to give me a sign if mating is the right thing to do or not because that’s what people do in the movies right? Well I is so distracted in my own mind asking God questions that I didn’t even see the guy approaching Brad until it was too late." Louis stops talking to gather his emotions. 

 

"Brad was shot and I was just frozen in place not even allowing anything else to register except ‘is this God answering me?’ I didn’t think Brad was going to die; my instincts were all out of whack because I felt guilty for even asking God for some sort of sign." Louis pauses for a moment. "It wasn’t until Brad got cold in my arms and stopped shaking did I remember to call for help. When they came they said if they would have arrived five minutes earlier they could probably have saved him. If I would have put pressure on the wound, I probably can have extended his life enough to help save him. That’s why I wanted to kill myself after he passed because it was my fault he died…don’t give me that look it was. I didn’t pull the trigger no, but if I would have been a good Omega I would have known to immediately call for help and would have tried to contain the blood it’s like basic knowledge. Instead I fucking froze and he died and he died not knowing that the only reason I was distracted in the first place was because I had doubts." Louis blinks back tears. 

 

"It’s not fair, nothing about that is fair and the guilt is too much. I figured if I mourned him properly or tried to take my own life then I would reset the balance or something. I don’t know, I just wanted to stop feeling like shit.” Louis finally stops talking and Aiden is speechless, Louis goes limp in his arms and he has no idea what really to say. This is a heavy burden for someone to bare.

 

“And what about now? Do you still feel the same way?” Louis moves from off the older lad and thinks of it for a moment.

 

“I’m coping if that helps; things, or not things, with Harry are definitely complicating things a bit but I’m coping none the less.” Aiden nods and is about to respond when the door opens, and in comes Harry-a frown etched onto his face. He immediately spots Aiden and Louis on the sofa and growls before sitting in between the two making sure to grab Louis and put him on his lap. The Omega can do nothing but wipe away dry tears and laugh at the Alpha’s antics.

 

“You weren’t at work, why are you here instead of at work? Why is Aiden here? Why do you look sad? Did he make you sad? I’ll kill him. I’ll kill you.” Louis stops Harry with a kiss to his lips before laughing against red lips. He places his head in between Harry’s shoulder and neck and just breathes the alpha in, allowing Harry to do the same to him in order to calm the curly-haired lad down.

 

“Down big boy I didn’t feel like working today so I asked Louis to skip out with me-perks of being the boss and all.” Aiden says with his hands in the air in mock surrender. Harry nibbles on Louis’ neck instead of responding, Aiden rolls his eyes but takes this as his cue to leave the two alone. Louis gives his boss a sheepish look before turning around in Harry’s lap, straddling him, to give him a questioning look.

 

“Don’t raise your eyebrows at me, I don’t like Aiden.” Harry complains. Louis smiles and nibbles Harry’s chin as the Alpha places large hands on the boys’ bum to grip each cheek.

 

“Do you not like Aiden because he reminds me of my ex?” Harry turns his head to avoid Louis’ gaze.

 

“No.” He mumbles out and Louis laughs before poking his ribs.

 

“Oh really? Is it because he’s an Alpha? Because last time I remembered, Zayn has a whole collection of drawings of me completely nude and you haven’t chopped his head off by now.” Harry doesn’t respond, he sticks his chin up and refuses to give Louis the satisfaction of knowing he is jealous.

 

“I’m hungry.” He says in return and Louis cackles into his neck before giving the man another kiss and then gets up.

 

“Okay then let’s go out to eat shall we?” Harry likes this plan a lot especially sense he catches a glimpse of a naked Liam running into the kitchen. He simply shakes his head, not wanting to ask.

 

∞

 

Dinner is nice, they go to a pizza buffet to eat and Louis fills up until he can’t stand the sight of food anymore. Harry pays for them and now they’re walking back to the flat; as they walk, a female Beta, around thirty years old, stops them. She has on pink pants, a long sleeve white shirt and she looks up at Harry with bright green eyes, smiling as she waves. Louis can see Harry is wearing his confused face so he walks quietly beside the Alpha to see things unfold.

 

“Harry I can’t believe you’re standing here; it’s been far too long like a whole two months.” The girl speaks in an excited tone and she goes to hug a very confused Harry.

 

“Umm Hi?” Harry offers in return and looks to Louis for help but Louis just laughs instead; clearly amused.

 

“Please tell me you lost my number and haven’t been just ignoring me,” The girl states and her smile is starting to falter now.

 

“I…I don’t even know who you are.” Harry blurts out and Louis wants to die from laughter at how red the Beta’s face now is.

 

“I swear to God you better be joking. Do you even remember what you made me and my sister do?” Harry’s life is flashing before his eyes because no…no he doesn’t.

 

“I…shit. Just tell me because I’m drawing a blank.” Harry states and the Beta loses it, she swings her purse and hits Harry in the arm before taking a step back. Harry looks slightly afraid and slightly angry and Louis is about to step in before the Beta begins talking again.

 

“You said that if my twin and I made out you would be happy to date the both of us so we did and you kept talking about how hot that was. Then you fucked both of us and never talked to us again.” Harry grimaces at her words but he still doesn’t remember her-or her twin.

 

Louis frowns in disgust.

 

“Oh god eww. Twincest? Really? Have you no shame Harold?” Louis questions and cold green eyes are now turned on him.

 

“Is this our replacement? Good luck you Omega trash. As for you Harry I hope your dick is soft for the rest of your life and your balls shrivel up and fall off.” Harry grabs his crotch and winces in mock pain as the angry Beta chick storms off down the street. Harry then turns to Louis and frowns some more.

 

“I never did get her name, and that was awfully mean what she said about the balls and dick.” Louis pats Harry’s hair as they began to walk back to the flat.

 

“She was very mean indeed." Louis giggles. "I can’t believe you convinced twins to fuck each other. What is your dick made of? Gold?” Louis asks in disbelief and a smirk crossed Harry’s face as he takes Louis’ hand in his own so they can walk with intertwined fingers.

 

“I am a man of many talents Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry responds with a wink and Louis presses his lips together because he refuses to allow a fond expression to cross his face. He absolutely refuses.

 

∞

 

“Okay seriously why are you still naked? It’s cute when Louis does it, but with you I’m just disturbed.” Louis hears from Zayn to Liam, as he and Harry walk into the flat from dinner. Liam is drinking beer by the fridge, Zayn is frowning at his sandwich and everything is completely dark accept for the glow from Niall’s mobile.

 

“First off I’m offended." Liam starts. "Secondly, I still feel worms crawling all over me and other stuff I shall not mention. I can’t put clothes on right now because it’s like a reminder that I ate worms and was covered head to toe in ‘stuff’. “Louis grimaces at the idea at what ‘stuff’ can mean but he also wants to know why the lights aren’t cutting on.

 

“Why is it so dark in here?” Louis questions as he sits on what he hopes is the counter.

 

“Why don’t you ask Zayn? He’s the one who cut the power cords to everything. We have to wait until the electrician comes tomorrow.” Liam states with a hint of attitude in his voice.

 

“Well excuse the hell out of me Leeyum!" Zayn exaggerates. "I woke up to a face full of Liam’s dick, I apologize if I took drastic measures to make sure that never happens again.” Liam scoffs and Louis falls over laughter before noticing Harry is now nude as well. He can barely see the alpha but he does see a pale bum sauntering around the kitchen.

 

“Oh god why are you naked as well??” Zayn demands with a growl and Harry shrugs.

 

“If Liam’s going to be nude so will I.” He simply states before sitting on the couch and Zayn mentally wonders how easy it would be to get away with murder.

 

“If they’re nude I want to be as well.” Niall states and gets down to his undies before falling asleep on the couch. Zayn decides burning the flat down with them all in it would be the best option.

 

“Fine, I guess I’ll go nude as well.” Louis states and Zayn perks up at this only to receive a shoe being thrown at him by Harry. It is too dark to duck the shoe but it is worth getting hit because he has an eye full of bum.

 

“I swear to God Zayn I will rip your eyes out.” Harry warns as he pulls Louis onto his lap. Louis wiggles and Harry moans and Zayn is torn between being jealous and wanting to record this. Louis wiggles some more and gets out of Harry's hold so he's sitting besides Zayn and Harry; both in which get their hands slapped for touching. 

 

“This isn’t going to turn into a porno is it?” Liam asks in fear.

 

“That would be hot.” Louis starts and receives a warning nip at the back of his throat.

 

“No, this will not turn into any sexual acts. Matter of fact, nobody looks at Louis at all. Close your eyes.” Harry demands and tries to use his body to cover up Louis, who has no shame in his nudity.

 

Liam listens but Zayn merely shoots Harry the bird, and they simply stare at the blank television until Niall wakes up and notices everyone nude and says…

 

“This couch is going to smell like arse.” And then proceeds to get fully naked as well. Louis isn’t even sure what the fuck even is going on but he loves it and he loves his Flatmates.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter...
> 
> I have a question for you all...if any of you draw or knows someone who draws I'm looking for artwork for this fic. Please either comment or go to my tumblr and send me a message letting me know. Thanks in advance, love you all.
> 
> Lifexasxwexenjoyxit.tumblr.com


	9. Bakery

Zayn is secretly magic, it is the only thing that makes sense because Louis had a deadbolt installed into his bedroom door and yet??? Zayn still manages to break the lock and is now staring at Louis who is trying to clean his belly piercing after Harry decided to jack off onto it. Louis didn’t even see nor hear Zayn enter his room, one moment Louis looks down and then the next…bam enter Zayn.

 

“Seriously what the fuck?” Louis questions, in disbelief, mostly to himself as Zayn takes a seat on the bed as if nothing is wrong, like Louis isn’t naked or anything with Harry’s cum all on his stomach.

 

“So Louis I was thinking maybe I should change my room colors because the grey isn’t doing it for me anymore.” Zayn explains and Louis simply blinks twice in response.

 

“Umm so what do you think?” Zayn continues and Louis blinks again, hoping that maybe this is some sort of weird dream from eating too much pudding late at night. Yet here Zayn is, still sitting on Louis’ bed, after having broken into Louis’ deadbolt sealed locked room, waiting for Louis to answer his question about changing room colors. What the actual fuck.

 

“Zayn I just; what?” Louis questions in an exasperated tone and Zayn sighs before leaning back on the palms of his hands.

 

“Like the grey is okay when I first moved in right, because I was kind of in my moody artist phase but now I think I’m in my tortured artist phase and I might want a nice black or maybe dark red with some nice accents and paintings to hang up. What do you think?” Zayn is very serious right now and Louis has opted for stopping wiping his stomach and just looking around the room hoping to find a camera or something.

 

“Zayn I seriously don’t know what the fuck you’re on about.” Louis tries again but it’s like Zayn is in another magical world and isn’t listening to anything remotely rational.

 

“Yeah I think I’m going to go with the dark red and some nice black and silver accents to go with it…thanks Lou.” Zayn states with a brief nod of his head and just like that he’s gone and Louis is blinking at his retreating form.

 

He doesn’t move from his spot until Harry comes back into the room and pulls Louis to straddle his lap on the bed. Large arms wrap around his torso and Harry is tilting his head to the side, gesturing towards the door.

 

“What was that all about?” Harry questions and Louis pulls his hair while screaming

 

“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW.” And even though he and Harry share a laugh, he still doesn’t know what the hell just happened.

 

∞

 

Louis has the day off work and decides to surprise Harry at his job, and by surprising Harry he means flirting his way into getting free food because he’s hungry and doesn’t feel like cooking. He walks to the unknown bakery and notices immediately the longest fucking line in history trailing outside the bakery doors and his mouth drops open.

 

Harry seriously under advertised his bakery and Louis is going to have strong words with the curly-haired Alpha about not disclosing certain information like owning a massive bakery that is extremely crowded and successful.

 

And he plans on giving Harry a piece of his mind as soon as he can get into the fucking door so as he waits he decides to stand on his tip toes to look ahead and notices that inside is just as crowded as out.

 

“Come here often?” A voice whispers in his ear and Louis startles to the point he turns angry eyes towards a blond haired stranger who throws hands up while laughing.

 

“Sorry didn’t mean to startle you…” The stranger admits and Louis twitches his nose before huffing.

 

“That is a horrible come on.” Louis decides to say instead of ‘leave me the fuck alone’ like he wants.

 

“Isn’t a come I promise just trying to be friendly and entertain myself after realizing I’ll be standing in line for a while.” The stranger states and a small smile crosses Louis’ lips.

 

“It is a ridiculously long line right??? I feel like I’m at an amusement park just without the fun perks of a ride.” Louis instantly complains. The blond haired guy snorts and throws his arm across Louis’ shoulder.

 

“I don’t know about that...from what I’ve heard about the owner he might want you to ride something of his…The name is Maurice by the way.” Louis frowns and shakes Maurice’s arm off his shoulder.

 

“Harry isn’t like that anymore…” Louis murmurs and Maurice furrows his eyes in confusion.

 

“Is that the owner’s name??? Never met him myself but my gran absolutely hates him, it’s why I’m coming to pick up her loaf of bread instead of her coming to get it. Apparently a month ago as she was leaving, the owner, Harry I guess, ran her down and pushed her out of the way as he ran out of the store. Quite rude but so funny.” Maurice admits and Louis’ face heats up with shame as he shakes his head.

 

“Oh god I knew it!!!” Maurice raises an eyebrow at Louis’ outburst.

 

“Harry is my umm, not sure what we are but I needed him last month and he kind of came in a hurry; he’s not normally that rude I promise.” Louis apologizes on Harry’s behalf and Maurice merely shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Well whatever you two are he’s either a real arsehole or he must care about you a whole lot to knock an old lady over.” Maurice states and Louis hums because he’s nearing his heat soon and admitting Harry is more than just another alpha is more than what he’s ready to acknowledge.

 

The two of them decide to take the piss out of people in line, mocking them silently to each other, until they are disturbed by a jealous looking Harry coughing, not so discreetly, at the two in question.

 

“Making friends Lou?” Harry asks trying to be nonchalant but it comes out like a pouting toddler who didn’t get his way.

 

“I am yes, this is Maurice. You may know his gran as the little old woman who you knocked over a few weeks ago.” Louis states with the raise of his eyebrow and Harry scoffs while folding his arms over his chest.

 

“Little my arse; that woman is as big as my shop.” Harry declares and stretches his arms wide for emphasis. Louis reaches over the counter and slaps Harry’s flour covered shoulder.

 

“Harold apologize.” Louis commands and a few nearby Alpha’s growl at Louis being so demanding to an alpha.

 

“I refuse to apologize, that woman gives me hell Lou. She refused to move out of my way, angry old bat is what she is.” Harry murmurs to himself and Louis is half mortified and half amused at Harry being so defiant. He turns to apologize to Maurice who is laughing at the scene taking place.

 

“No Lou he’s correct my gran is rather rude which is why I laughed when I found out what had happened. The name is Maurice by the way.” Harry hesitantly takes his hand before gesturing for Louis to come around the counter and stand beside him. Louis does this eagerly and drools at all the pastries in front of him.

 

“Hey Maranda can you take over front?” Harry calls out to an elder woman who is wiping down tables. She dries her hands and relieves Harry who promptly ushers Louis into his massive office and pushes the Omega against the door.

 

“You look so hot coming into my shop like this.” Harry whispers to Louis’ mouth while pinning the Omega against the door. Louis’ hands are covered in the Alpha’s and all he can think of is ‘fuckmefuckmefuckme’. It’s rather ridiculous actually, being this close to Harry, being able to see every inch of his face, smell him, taste him even; it’s overwhelming.

 

“I wanted to surprise you, and get free food.” Harry snorts but still pushes he crotch against Louis’ allowing them to rub against each other which produces a low moan from Louis’ pink lips.

 

“All I want to do is kiss you, mark up your neck so the world knows you’re mine.” And is Louis Harry’s? Is Louis ready for something so soon? His mind says _no_ but his body and slick says _yes_.

 

“It’s because of my heat; it’s coming soon.” Louis finally gets out and Harry growls loud at that before nibbling on Louis’ neck. It is rough, and so sensual and Louis’ knees are going weak as he feels the Alpha’s tongue and hot breath ghost over his neck trying to leave a mark.

 

“I want you so bad.” Harry admits with lust coating his voice, and he has to close his eyes in order to force himself from taking the Omega right then and there.

 

“Soon.” Louis croaks out and Harry settles for using his own tongue to open Louis’ mouth so their lips can be pushed together and Louis moans eager for more but knows they can’t.

 

Harry parts first, face flushed and eyes blown; all he wants is to bite Louis’ neck while he pounds into him but knows he has to wait.

 

“So umm, what would you like?” Harry tries to clear his throat as he asks. Louis is tempted to respond with ‘your cock’ but decides against it, instead he walks out of the office and shrugs his shoulders.

 

“I want a cheese toastie and a pumpkin scone.” Louis states as he hops up on a counter, and Harry kisses him one more time before going to a stove and getting to work.

 

Louis swings his feet as he waits and just watches as Harry works hard to make sure Louis is pleased and this does things to Louis. It makes him want to leak slick in a way no other alpha has before and the thought of that no longer scares the Omega but instead excites him in a way.

 

“Hey Harry I is wondering, after I talk with me mum, if you wanted to spend my heat with me?” Louis asks, finding bravery from somewhere. Harry drops a fresh plate of scones and curses before picking them up and turning towards Louis with bright green eyes.

 

“Are you fucking with me?” He asks hoarsely and when Louis shakes his head no, the alpha is on him in millisecond leaving the Omega to laugh and push him away.

 

“Not now, when it comes. God get off me you horny toad.” Louis laughs and Harry smiles before going back to work and the butterflies Louis feels in the pit of his stomach from being happy is a feeling he hopes never leaves.

 

∞

 

After lunch Louis decides to go back to the flat and phone his mum, who picks up after the first ring.

 

“LouBear!!!!!!! I haven’t heard from you in three weeks.” His mum scolds and Louis rolls his eyes even though he knows he should do better with keeping in touch.

 

“I’ve been busy mum, working, making friends with the lads and such.” Louis explains and his mum sighs.

 

“With that Alpha right? Harry?” Louis groans because his sister Lottie talks way too much. Louis has purposefully left out telling his mum about Harry but apparently his sister doesn’t know how not to divulge certain information just yet.

 

“Harry yes, but also Liam, Niall, Aiden my boss, and Zayn.” Jay hums but Louis knows that’s his mother’s way of judging him.

 

“Just say what you want to say mum.” Louis grits his teeth.

 

“Listen Lou you know I love you but I just don’t want you making a mistake. I mean making friends with alpha’s is nice but don’t do anything stupid like getting attached to one or giving yourself up to one like some sort of…” Jay trails off but Louis is extremely angry at this point. His face is hot with anger.

 

“Like some sort of slut? Is that what you are going to say?” Jay sighs again before responding.

 

“Like some sort of Omega is all I was going to say; alpha’s get possessive and the last thing you need is some alpha trying to claim you. Not when Brad’s body is still fresh in the ground.” Louis slumps to the ground and convinces his eyes not to unleash tears.

 

“You think I don’t know that? That I don’t know that Brad’s scent is still itched into my fucking skin.” Louis shouts before bringing his voice back down to a whisper.

 

“That’s not what…listen Louis I remember almost dying in the middle of a road because I was willing to die with you instead of watching you kill yourself. I can’t do that again; I can’t have your sister’s go through that again. When an Omega loves, they love with everything they have its intense and powerful and…I just can’t do it again.” Jay’s voice is soft and Louis can tell she is trying not to cry which is why he doesn’t bother telling her he didn’t love Brad with everything. He loved the idea of Brad but Brad isn’t his mate and if that admission is enough to scare Louis it would absolutely kill his mother.

 

That is why Louis keeps this to himself, he just tells her that he understands where she is coming from and promises to be careful but even when they say ‘see you later’ on the phone Louis can’t help but feel like he might not be seeing his mum anytime soon at all. But Louis knows that this thing with Harry is real, it feels much more real than the normal pull between an alpha and omega.

 

It’s probably this reason that when Harry comes home from work early Louis attacks the alpha immediately by dropping down to his knees and pulling Harry’s jeans and pants down as well.

 

Harry startles and holds onto the front door knob for support as he begins to question what the fuck is going on but Louis doesn’t respond verbally, instead he swallows Harry down until the Alpha is moaning and Louis is chocking.

 

“What…what is this for?” Harry gets out and Louis responds by bobbing his head up and down while hollowing his cheeks; sucking hard as he goes and making sure to swirl his tongue around Harry’s prick. Harry pulls on Louis’ hair to pull the Omega to his feet and Louis is struggling to get back on his knees.

 

“Stop…Louis stop.” Harry demands and Louis drops Harry’s cock and begins to sob into the elder’s neck. Harry is standing awkwardly at the door, holding a crying Omega in his arms while his pants are around his ankles and his, now softening, cock is hanging between his legs. He has no idea how this became his life.

 

“Just…here hold on. Just let me get my pants on then we’ll go to the couch okay?” Harry tries to reason while Louis nods like a five-year old, rubbing a few tears from his eyes.

 

Harry gets situated and then as promised sits Louis on his lap as they lie on the couch. Louis is straddling Harry’s waist and Harry is wiping tears from the boy’s eyes.

 

“What happened??” Harry questions and Louis shrugs before turning his head away.

 

“I think…I think my mum doesn’t want me around for a while.” Louis says with a tight throat and wills the tears from falling again. Harry has a frown on his face.

 

“Why is that? She loves you.” Louis leans down to rest on Harry’s chest while a hand pats his back.

 

“That’s the problem innit? She loves me and can’t handle me hurt again.” Harry’s frown is now gone as realization dawns on him but he still wants to hear it from Louis.

 

“And why would you get hurt again?” Harry requests and Louis shrugs.

 

“Because of you.” Harry hums and wants to promise Louis he’ll never die or hurt him but he can’t make those promises so he settles for holding Louis as tightly as he can and hoping that it translates everything he wants to say and more.

 

∞

 

Later that night Niall hops on the sofa and pushes Harry’s legs out of the way.

 

“That is rude.” Harry mumbles but sits up anyways and Niall shrugs his shoulders.

 

“You have to make room for Liam and his imaginary…” Niall trails off and Harry groans because he wants to know.

 

“Friend he was going to say friend!” Zayn shouts with glee in his voice and Louis is now curious.

 

“Liam has an imaginary friend??” Louis shouts with laughter and begins to clap his hands in excitement. He loves with Liam does crazy things.

 

“Oh god Liam is this a cry for help?” Harry questions the Beta who enters the room, and watches on as Liam places his ‘friend’ onto his lap. Louis is dying from laughter on the inside, Harry has to smack the Omega so he’ll breathe.

 

“No I’m perfectly sane, I’ve just decided to get a friend no one else can see to keep me company for when the world ends and I’m all alone. I want to have someone survive with me.” Louis rolls onto the floor with laughter and Harry laughs behind his hand.

 

“You realize Liam that’s not how imaginary friend’s work right?” Harry questions and Zayn scoffs.

 

“Let the man have his fun Harry this is too good to be true. Liam has finally lost it.” Zayn exclaims and earns a rough shove from Harry when his hand roams Louis’ body. Louis just blinks at Zayn and gives him a wink.

 

“I’m right here you know," Liam points to himself. "The both of you are twats. And my Jeffery has sensitive ears, he doesn’t need this judgment from you lot.” Liam shouts before storming off.

 

“He’s not real.” Harry shouts after him and Louis has to hold his sides because what the fuck is Liam Payne?

 

Louis finally calms down from laughing and looks up at Harry who is already smiling back down at him.

 

“Hey Lou next time you give Harry head, can you like stick your arse up in the air a little bit I couldn’t really see it well last time.” Zayn states before getting up and running away. Louis has to blink away from Harry, who is already charging at Zayn, and sighs to himself before joining a sleeping Niall on the sofa.

 

He turns the telly up as he hears Harry and Zayn having a pillow fight in the distant background, Liam reassuring Jeffery, and Niall snoring extra loud. He sighs to himself and just smiles because fucking hell this is his life and even if his mother wants some distance so that she can prepare herself for the inevitable Louis is now okay. He sighs once more and thinks briefly how he can do with some better…

 

“Friend.” Niall shouts and Louis laughs while patting Niall on the back.

 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Louis whispers and Niall looks at him with confusion before shrugging his shoulders and getting up to join in on the pillow fight. This is Louis’ life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law School has officially started, :( I know bitter sweet, but this means updates will be slightly slower like maybe every 10 days or so. I will try and write once a week or close to once a week but I can't make any definite promises. I'm sorry guys but stick with me. Love you all and for those who are in school have a great year!


	10. What is this???

“Okay you lot, I have an announcement to make.” Liam begins but is quickly cut off by a panicking Niall.

 

“Oh no you got Jeffrey pregnant didn’t you?? I’m not ready to be an Uncle.” Niall frantically shouts while pulling the sides of his dirty blonde hair. Zayn is laughing, into his hand, out of shire amusement.

 

“What?? No where did you even get that? What has Jeffrey been saying? Not the point anyways, the point is…” Liam tries again, after gaining his composure and clearly flustered, but is once again cut off.

 

“Wait rewind that last bit please Liam? Have you been having sex with your imaginary friend?” Louis presses on and his blue eyes are twinkling with glee as he awaits his answer.

 

“He can’t have sex with an imaginary person Lou, its’ simply called masturbation.” Zayn explains with a fond expression and is doing everything in his power to not roll on the ground laughing.

 

Liam pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

 

“We have to baby proof the flat!!” Harry shouts and now the alpha is excited about the, non-possible, baby that isn’t coming.

 

“Honey there is no baby…” Louis tries to explain while patting Harry’s cheek softly. The Alpha leans into the touch and smiles at the contact.

 

“Oh no Jeffrey lost the baby. I’m so sorry Jeffrey I should have been there for you.” Niall cries out and begins to hug the air. Liam sits down on the couch and frowns at his hands before losing his wit altogether and shouts.

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWATS!!!!! Jeffrey is not pregnant. Niall stop humping the couch. Zayn you are a dick because I can see you drawing me masturbating from here. Now if everyone will pay attention and NOT interrupt me I would like to start off by inviting you lot to a gathering on my parents’ yacht.” Louis swoons at this and jumps into Harry’s lap eagerly while wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck.

 

“Can we go Harry??” Louis pleads with the pouting of his bottom lip just slightly and Harry is a goner. Now that it is close to Louis’ heat, the Omega is acting more so like an Omega lately towards Harry; always asking permission, extra cuddly, and it’s been wonderful. Harry responds by tightening his hold on Louis’ waist and closing his eyes for a moment to regain control and not ravish Louis on the couch.

 

“Will there be a lot of Alpha’s there?” Harry questions out loud, giving Liam a concerned look. The Beta frowns in concentration before nodding his head.

 

“I suppose so yeah, most of my family members are Alpha’s and so are their friend’s.” Liam responds honestly and the Beta kicks Niall to the ground for falling asleep on top of Jeffrey.

 

“Then no we aren’t going.” Harry says in an even tone.

 

“But Harrryyyyyyyyy….” Louis whines and begins to nip at the bottom of Harry’s throat, only stopping because Zayn looks FAR too interested in the scene before him.

 

“Don’t go all cute on me Lou there will be too many alphas’ around and it can trigger your heat. Do you really want to see how I will respond to a boat full of Alpha’s while you’re in heat??? There will be blood.” Harry responds and gives Louis a pointed look.

 

“Yeah and most of it will probably be Zayn’s…” Liam adds in, and while Zayn scowls Louis laughs.

 

“All the more reason…” Harry exclaims and his frustration turns to lust once Louis begins jumping up and down on his lap to get the alpha’s attention.

 

“But it will be fun; come on Harry.” Louis tries again and this time he widens his blue eyes and makes himself look like a fucking angel and really?? Harry never stood a chance.

 

“If it helps, the yacht has a bunch of rooms on the lower level and I can always assign you two to a private room so if Louis does get his heat you’ll both be secured.” Liam tries to reason and Louis’ entire face lightens up like a Christmas tree.

 

“See Harry you’ll have nothing to worry about what can go wrong?” Louis’ says and those were his famous last words.

 

∞

 

Apparently a lot can go wrong. Louis had no idea fate was such a cruel person and was hell bent on torturing him. The whole situation can be brings back to this being Liam’s fault because Liam is the one who failed to mention his parents’ were swinger’s. Not only were his parent’s swingers but they were both Alpha’s and this was swingers’ party composed of complete alpha couples.

 

Liam, at least, has the audacity to look sheepish as he admits he forgot the party would be a swingers’ party but promises the group they won’t have to participate in anything. This is fine for the lad’s but the rest of the alpha’s, on board, don’t feel the same way; especially since Louis is the only Omega on board and is at the beginning of his heat.

 

What’s helping is the fact Louis is draped head to toe in everything Harry but the Alpha is on edge, looking left to right constantly like an escaped convict. His hold on Louis is embarrassingly tight and the Omega can’t help but want more contact.

 

The yacht is fucking massive and despite the fact Liam’s parents are crazed swinger’s, they are actually normal. So normal in fact Louis is now questioning whether these are Liam’s parents at all or if Liam simply hijacked a random orgy?

 

Louis breaks from his thinking to chance looking at Harry who looks crossed between fighting everyone on board and screaming ‘itoldyousoitoldyousoitoldyou,’ over and over again. Louis takes this moment to slink away, attempting to grab a beer or something but Harry and his leeching ways is already digging nails into the back of his elbow.

 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Harry growls under his breath and Louis’ knees buckle slightly at how aggressive Harry is being. The Omega is far too close to his heat for Harry to be acting so possessive.

 

“Apparently to our room…” Louis begins to say as he starts to feel the familiar heat creeping up on his neck and the building of slick forming in his bum.

 

Harry takes a possessive step forward and inhales Louis’ neck with determination, only stopping because he needs to breathe. Emerald green eyes soon turn a deep forest green with a hint of black as Louis’ heat hits the alpha like a ton of bricks. The Omega wants to alert Harry that his grip is hurting him but he sees fit to keep quiet and allows the Alpha to drag him, caveman style, towards the lower deck.

 

“I fucking told you this would happen but did you listen to me? No you didn’t and now you’re in fucking heat on a fucking Yacht in the middle of fucking sea and I’m going to have to fuck the heat out of you and I’m going to be on edge and I wanted candles but we don’t have time for candles and our first time should be special and its’ not now and I’m so fucking angry….” Harry’s rant is finally silenced by a whimpering Louis who is trying not to be all ‘emotional’ but he can’t help it-Harry is disappointed in him.

 

Harry stops in the middle of the stairwell and brings Louis to his chest immediately, patting his hair and rubbing his cheek against the tip of the Omega’s head.

 

“Oh gosh Lou I’m so sorry I’m not mad at all, you’re a good boy I promise. You’re my boy and I’m so sorry.” Harry keeps whispering over and over again like a quiet mantra and Louis only settles down when he feels the hold around his waist tighten.

 

“So this is the Omega everyone has been talking about? He does smell lovely.” An Alpha with a raspy voice speaks out and Louis just presses his face further into Harry’s chest.

 

“Awe he’s shy that’s cute; are you two sharing?” The Alpha asks and Louis can tell he must have taken a step closer because Harry is full on snarling now, cradling Louis to his chest like a newborn.

 

“Nobody but me will ever have him hear me?” Harry growls out and the Omega can hear a low chuckle behind him.

 

“Mate this is a swinger’s party filled with Alpha’s; rules of the land don’t really apply to the sea which means if a group of us want to take him, all we have to do is simply take him.” Louis is instantly pushed behind Harry who stands up to his full height, towering over the stranger Alpha.

 

“And I will kill every single one of you who tries.” Harry states with a cold tone and the stranger gives a brief laugh before throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

 

“If you ever feel like sharing…”  he says before giving Louis a wink and then walks back up the stairwell. Harry is shaking by now and Louis’ instincts kick in right away.

 

The Omega wraps his body around Harry; quietly demanding the Alpha to pick him up.

 

“It’s okay Harry, we’re at the room, it’s all going to be okay. I’m right here, shh love it’s okay.” Louis tries to calm Harry down but like a wild animal in a cage, Harry refuses to settle down; even after they are in their locked room.

 

Louis is gently placed on the bed while Harry runs a hand through his hair repeatedly and tries to will his own body from pacing. He’s not used to being this wound up-not used to caring about something so deeply.

 

“Fuck Lou I feel like my whole body is on fire right now, like I can rip the heads off of every single person on this ship and my hands won’t stop shaking.” Harry places his large palms in front of him to show Louis, and the Omega allows a small smile to cross his lips as he crawls towards the Alpha and takes his large hands in smaller ones.

 

“You’re finally being an Alpha.” Louis states like it is the simplest explanation in the world and he places small kisses to shaky hands.

 

“God, I had no control over my anger back then. Thinking about keeping you safe was the only thing going through my mind.e.” Harry explains with wide green eyes and Louis’ skin begins to burn like lava.

 

The Omega pushes himself further up on the bed and bites his bottom lip while looking at Harry with nervous blue eyes.

 

“Harry I’m about a second away from embarrassing myself and whining so please don’t make me beg and just like ravish me yeah?” Harry snorts at the ravishing part but he strips naked none the less, stopping only to hover over Louis, while the Omega strips down as well, and then the alpha pauses to appreciate the naked form beneath him.

 

Louis tilts his head to the side and wraps arms around Harry’s neck gently leaning up so he can join the two’s lips together firmly. Every instinct kicks in for the alpha at once and Harry flips the two of them around so he can be on the bottom while Louis straddles his waist. The two never let up from kissing, a wet slurping noise can be heard as lips smack against lips, tongues roll around tongues, bottom lips are being nibbled, and teeth were clashing against teeth.

 

Louis is full on whimpering now and Harry’s left thigh is covered with slick and the man has never been more hard nor turned on in his entire life.

 

“What do you…what do you need?” Harry pants as he parts their lips briefly. Louis can’t respond verbally, he simply whimpers and whines because his body is burning like the fucking sun and he can’t control his hips from seeking some sort of friction.

 

Harry takes this as confirmation that he wants to be fucked and quickly wraps his left hand around Louis’ waist to steady the Omega and then uses his right hand to slap Louis’ arse briefly before using his middle finger to circle the slicked rim. He teases the rim before pushing his finger in.

 

Louis’ face makes an ‘O’ shape as he gasps and jolts from the intrusion, before relaxing onto Harry’s abs still allowing his cock to rub up and down the alpha’s thigh.

 

“You look so hot like this. I wish I can tie you up so you can’t even move. You’d be stuck on the bed laid out for me so I can do as I pleased.” Harry whispers and Louis nods frantically and his hips speeds up and Harry adds a second finger.

 

“But then again I bet you’d like that yeah? You’d like giving yourself to me completely? Allowing me to fuck you anyway I want, spank you maybe, lick you clean, fill you with my seed so you can carry my fucking pups...” Louis lets out a loud whine of approval and his body stills as he comes all over Harry’s thigh and pubes.

 

“Fuck…you just came and you’re already hard again, look at your cute pink prick...I’m three fingers deep in your slick and warm bum, do you think you can handle me yet?” Harry questions as he feels Louis jump. He now knows he’s found Louis’ prostate so he makes a mental note of that spot so he can hit it over and over again when he actually fucks the boy.

 

“Yea. yes please. I want it. I need it.” Louis begs, even though he’ll deny it later on. Harry nods eagerly and takes a quick sigh because this is happening. Ever since the first day he moved in all Harry can think about is sticking his cock up Louis’ arse and its’ finally happening.

 

It is a bit overwhelming. Like meeting your favorite idol only to find out not only is your favorite idol perfect but they let you spend the day with them as well. It is like coming home from school starving only to find out that last slice of pizza, or cookie, you left is still there.

 

“Stop daydreaming and fuck me.” Louis shouts and Harry gets out of his daze quickly as his fingers leave with a pop noise and the tip of his dick begins to enter instead. A pleased look crosses Louis face as the Omega sinks down onto Harry’s cock taking half of it in one swift swoop. The Alpha can’t help but to dig claws into Louis’ hips as his toes curl from the warm and wet pressure.

 

Everything feels good and Louis is tight, like virgin tight and his body seems like it doesn’t want to stop producing slick. With each new thrust Harry makes another pile of slick produce and it only encourages the Alpha to keep going. He places hands on both sides of Louis and slams the Omega up and down on his cock, taking time to watch as his red throbbing prick went in and out of Louis’ gaping hole.

 

“Yeah that’s it, fuck me.” Louis shouts as he claws Harry’s chest and begins to make figure eight’s with his hips to chase Harry’s cock perfectly. It’s when Harry hit Louis’ prostate does the alpha decide to plant his feet firmly on the bed and hold onto Louis tight in order to send quick, rapid, thrusts straight to the sweet spot that had the Omega lolling his head back like a bobble head.

 

“I’m going cum…fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Louis keeps shouting, and then with two tugs to his cock he stops bouncing and came all over Harry’s chest only to have the Alpha close his eyes and make an equal ‘O’ face of pleasure when he started to feel his knot swell up.

 

Louis is shocked at first because they never talked about knotting, even though Louis takes all his pills to prevent pregnancy, but feeling the Alpha swell inside of him is a whole new level of pleasure that his body so desperately needs. And with Harry’s knot secured inside his bum Louis collapses against the Alpha’s cum covered chest and sighs out of exhaustion.

 

Harry tries to calm down, and when he does he moves wet hair from off of Louis’ sweaty face and just admires the body on top of him. Louis looks wrecked, his entire tan body had a red tint to it, his cheeks were pink and flushed, eyes glossy and hazed over, and it is perfect.

 

“I’m inside you.” Harry whispers like it’s a secret and Louis would snort if he wasn’t so tired and horny.

 

“You are; is that weird?” The Omega asks, still keeping his head on Harry’s chest.

 

“’M not sure, but its’ definitely a good thing either way. Are you okay?” Louis takes a moment to think about it and merely shrugs his shoulders.

 

“I’ve only ever been with Brad before but I can’t say I regret this because I don’t. I just wonder though, like if Brad wasn’t my true mate then what if I get it wrong again, with you?” Louis’ voice sounds so small and wounded and Harry lets a rumble resonate throughout his chest.

 

“I’ve never had a connection with anyone before, especially not an Omega. I always thought I was some sort of defective alpha or something until I met you. And call it stupid, or cliché or whatever you want but its’ like my body didn’t want to settle down with anyone because it was waiting for you. If you and I aren’t supposed to be, then I guess I’ll die alone because you’re it for me Lou.” Harry replies honestly and Louis leans up and kisses Harry.

 

They are sloppy, lazy, kissing so Louis won’t cry and he is about to respond when the door to the room bursts open and in comes Niall, Liam, and Zayn. All panting like they were running for their lives.

 

“Oh thank god it’s just you two.” Liam cries out as he collapses to the floor and kisses it twice.

 

“We lost Jeffrey. I repeat we lost Jeffrey. Man fucking down.” Niall shouts as he wraps arms around Liam’s neck. Zayn is sitting on the floor staring at the scene in front of him with such intensity Harry is torn between asking ‘what the fuck’ and just beating the shit out of the Alpha. Harry settles for grabbing the blanket and covering up Louis’ nakedness, much to Zayn’s disapproval.

 

“You three have one second to start explaining.” Harry warns and if it wasn’t for Louis whispering in his ear he would be on the defensive again because this is a special bonding time for Alpha and Omega and its’ being interrupted while Harry can’t defend his Omega.

 

“Liam’s crazy relatives tried to take me captive for their love games!!!! I've seen things Harry; I've seen things no man should ever see.” Niall cries out as he seeks comfort from Liam.

 

“They were hunting us down trying to have these crazed orgies and I fucking saw my parents’ naked.” Liam shouts in horror and Louis shutters at the thought.

 

“Yeah we tried to find a safe room but they were all taken and crazy ass Alpha’s keep trying to poke us with their cocks and lady bits.” Zayn speaks out and tries to look around the bed to see a piece of naked Louis bum. Harry growls and Zayn blinks unashamed.

 

“So you three came in here while Louis and I were busy?” Harry whispers shouts in return, totally at a lost for what the fuck is going on.

 

“It was either interrupt Louis getting fucked, or having us get fucked as well. ‘M sorry mate but I’m too pretty to be gangbanged.” Niall simply states and Louis chuckles against Harry’s left peck.

 

“At least Jeffrey took one for the team.” Zayn says and Louis raises an amused eyebrow as he looks over his shoulder.

 

“How exactly did an imaginary person take one for the team?” Louis questions, shifting so Harry’s cum can flow more easily.

 

“Apparently Jeffrey seemed real to Liam’s parents-at least we know where he gets it from.” Louis vaguely heard Liam shout curses at Zayn but he is too busy laughing because this is his life. He is currently spending his heat in a room filled with his flatmate’s, while on a Yacht, in the middle of sea while everyone is avoiding the massive orgy being held right outside their door.

 

Life might be crazy and unpredictable but really Louis won’t trade any of this for the world.

 

And it is when Harry’s knot begins to go down does Niall say…

 

“Liam you’re going to have to go get us food.” And if Liam sheds a few tears and whispers ‘good bye virginity’ to the room as he leaves well no one has to know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally learned how to balance Law School and my writings so every Saturday/Sunday new updates to each of my stories will take place.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for being patient and hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. My Omega

Louis and Harry have been getting closer since the boat incident and its’ been nice. Harry has been clingier and Louis has been more eager to please; actually Louis has been smiling more. For the first time since the death of his ex, Louis thinks he’s ready to move on, there’s a slight pep in his step and more sway to hips when he walks. There’s a new aura around Louis and he finally thinks things can be good again, if only his mum would talk to him.

 

The last time Louis talked to his mum was two weeks ago, which is two weeks after the heat incident, and it is almost as if Jay just knew what he and Harry had done. Her voice was calm as she made up yet another excuse for having to get off the mobile but Louis knew she was anything but pleased and today is the day Louis is going to call and find out what the hell is going on.

 

So he picks up his phone and just as he is about to press the number 3 button to speed dial the only woman in his life, his mobile begins to ring and a familiar number is flashing like a neon sign on his screen. Louis slowly wonders if he can simply turn his phone off, have it go to voicemail and then never turn his phone on again. It would be much more simple than having to face the woman he has been avoiding for months-Brad’s mum.

 

With a shaky hand and a soft breath Louis answers.

 

“Hello?” Louis’ voice is small, Mrs. Smith is an Alpha just like her son and Louis can’t help but want to whimper and bow his head after hearing a very angry growl in return.

 

“I spoke to your mother today.”  Mrs. Smith states but under all that anger and fierceness Louis can sense the woman is hurt. The Omega stills from where he is standing and promptly sits on the edge of the bed, his legs suddenly going numb.

 

“I thought Jay was mistaken when she told me about you moving on so quickly, about you sharing heats already with some other Alpha. I mean I actually laughed when she told me because I had just come back from Brad’s grave and saw fresh flowers knowing you put them there so it I knew what she said couldn’t have been true. I mean, the love of my son’s life already shacking up with another alpha just months after his death???” Mrs. Smith is slightly hysterical by now and tears threaten to stain Louis’ face but he held off. He isn’t going to cry, she is wrong.

 

“It’s…it’s not like that.” Louis gets out, his voice incredibly small.

 

“Please do tell then LouBear what is it like? Did you know all Brad could do was talk about mating you, about making you his husband and having a massive family together?" She rants. "All he could talk about was his perfect little Omega and I swear I saw him shit actual rainbows one time. That’s how much in love with you he was and his body is still fresh in the grave; decay has barely even set in yet and you give yourself up to another Alpha just like that? I hope he leaves you, I hope he gets what he wants and leaves you like the pathetic piece of trash you are because why the hell do you get to be happy while my son remains dead?”

 

She doesn’t even allow Louis to say something, she merely hangs the phone up in an angry manner leaving Louis a crying mess on his bed. She is right, of course she is right Louis did move too fast but it’s Harry’s fault; Harry with his charm, and his dimples, and his persistent personality.

 

Louis never stand a chance against the Alpha and now it is Louis’ fault his mum is angry with him and Brad’s mum hates him. It is his fault Brad was distracted and couldn’t see the guy with the gun, it is his fault for being such a shit Omega and not calling the cops sooner and doing something, anything to help slow down the bleeding. So yes it is Louis’ fault; and when the day comes that Harry fucking Styles realizes he’s way too good for the Omega, well then it’ll be Louis’ fault then as well.

 

∞

 

Harry and Louis are walking back from the movies when a girl stops the two of them; this girl, no woman, is lovely even Louis has to admit that. She has wavy, shoulder length brunette hair, with soft blue eyes. Her breasts are large for her tiny frame and she seems to be very shapely. Louis looks from her to Harry, who is blatantly checking her out. Louis gives an annoyed huff and folds his arms over his chest as the woman stops worrying her bottom lip to give an awkward chuckle.

 

“God this is going to sound stupid but my friend’s over there…” Louis notices her point behind her and there is a group of giggling woman, all mid-twenties, sitting around a table sipping drinks; each one watching her intently.

 

“Well they dared me to kiss you.” She speaks shyly pointing at Harry, who has to tear his eyes from her breasts to listen to words. Louis cackles at this and claps his hands loudly, drawing attention of everyone on the strip.

 

“I umm, not sure that’s a good idea.” Harry speaks out, drawing out his words, as his green eyes flit to Louis then back to the stranger’s.

 

“It will only be on the cheek I promise; I just can’t lose another dare or else I have to go streaking down the road after the sun goes down.” She pouts and it looks genuine, Louis can’t sense a single want in this lady’s body towards Harry but the way Harry has that haze in his eyes like he is picturing her naked is what sets Louis off.

 

He doesn’t even wait for a response he simply starts walking towards the flat mentally cursing himself for being so stupid. Harry has never settled down before, they haven’t even defined what they are and yet here Harry is eye fucking some random chick right beside him. Harry doesn’t even try to be subtle or look ashamed and that’s the worst part of it all. Louis can vaguely hear Harry whispering apologizes before giving her a quick kiss and then footsteps are gaining on him fast as a hand covers his arm. Louis jerks away; like the touch burns him and refuses to let Harry’s sorrow filled face get to him.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me if you know what’s good for you.” Louis threatens and Harry puts his hands up in surrender before falling into quiet step with Louis, looking like a rejected puppy.

 

It isn’t until Louis gets into the flat does he start talking again.

 

“I’m going to my own bed so don’t follow me.” Louis tries to state but his shoulder is caught and he turns around to face a very angry Harry.

 

“Like fuck you are! Tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it, please?” Harry goes from angry to pleading in no time at all, it is a really frustratingly adorable trait the Alpha has.

 

“Harry if I honestly have to tell you why I’m pissed then maybe you don’t know me at all, maybe we aren’t as close as you think.” Louis speaks looking pointedly at the floor to avoid the hurt expression on the elder’s face.

 

“Of course I know you, what? What did I do? Is it about that girl? She doesn’t want me Louis I promise…I think she might even be a lesbian.” Harry is explaining but Louis shakes his head.

 

“But you wanted her Harry, that’s the problem innit? You were staring at her boobs like a newborn seeking his mum’s milk. I’m surprised you even noticed I was gone.” Harry makes an offended noise before turning dark eyes towards Louis.

 

“I was just admiring her body; it is lovely okay?? Am I not allowed to do that now? Should I remind you of that bloke you were basically ready to jump the other day?? Did I huff and puff and get all jealous? Well, okay yes I did but I didn’t walk away from you.” Louis rolls his eyes and heads back up the stairs, Harry doesn’t get it. Harry doesn’t understand that he is an unbonded alpha who is used to hooking up and one day he’ll do nothing more than hurt Louis. It is Louis’ fate.

 

“Stop walking away from me!” Harry shouts and Louis cringes, head bowed, and hands covering his ears as a whine escapes his lips and tears begin to fall down his face. Harry steps back like he has been burned and reaches out to Louis who flinches at the contact. Harry’s face has nothing but sorrow written all over it.

 

“I…I didn’t know I can do that. I’m so sorry Louis you have to believe me I’m so sorry.” Louis nods but doesn’t dare move. He's frozen in his own body because Harry just used his alpha voice on him and Louis has never been more frightened in his entire life. It's the sound of Harry's voice that has Zayn rushing from his room, only in sweats, and looking at the scene before him. He frowns at Harry and swoops down to cradle Louis to his side.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you, mate?" Zayn shouts. Louis has never seen Zayn mad before, but the alpha is fucking livid right now. "He's shaking, he's so bloody terrified."

 

"This isn't about you, Zayn. Leave it." Harry warns. 

 

"Come on to my room Louis," Zayn ignores Harry. "You can sleep it off in there until things calm down." Louis nods and lets himself be led up the stairs, until Harry grabs a hold of his hand-pulling.

 

"Stop pulling on me like you can control my actions," Louis commands. "I'm mad so let me be mad in peace. You used your alpha voice on me, and you blatantly checked out another girl, and her gave her a kiss, in front of me like I was nothing. You didn't even look to me to see if I was okay with it; but if an alpha had approached me asking the same question you would have spoken for me like I was your freaking property." 

 

"Lou..." Harry trails off and looks properly scolded. "I'm trying here. I care about you so much, and it's all a learning curve for me. I would never want to hurt you intentionally." 

 

"That's the problem Harry, you can't control everything." Louis says quietly before finishing the stairs and walking into Zayn's room-which is decorated in black and silver theme with red accents. Louis sits on Zayn's bed and the alpha cradles him to his bare chest; purring a bit to calm Louis down. Louis fingers a random tattoo on Zayn's side and the alpha squirms and giggles. It's a shameless laugh that breaks the tension. 

 

"So, I heard what happened." Zayn starts. "Sounds like Harry was being his oblivious self and hurt your feelings in the process?" Louis nods and snuggles closer to Zayn. "How long are you going to make him squirm?" 

 

"Considering I'm sure he's sitting right outside the door with his ear pressed to it, probably another few minutes." Louis huffs a laugh which is returned in kind. "You know Zayn, I know you like to see me naked because it gets your creative juices flowing but sometimes I wonder if it'd be easier for you to like me like Harry does." Zayn swallows but doesn't respond, just gives a half smile and bumps his body with Louis'.

 

"And have to fight Harry over you?" Zayn scoffs playfully. "No way mate, I'm a lover not a fighter." Louis smiles easily and sits up-patting Zayn's abs a few times. 

 

"I guess I should finish my talk with him now," Louis stretches and Zayn agrees. "Thanks for being there." 

 

"Of course," Zayn replies instantly. Louis sighs and goes to open the door, only to have Harry nearly fall as his face was clearly pressed to the door. Louis raises a brow and folds his arms over his chest. Harry scratches his nose and twists his lips. 

 

"Guess you have stuff to yell at me about." Harry kicks at the ground. 

 

“You’re an alpha Harry, you’re an unbonded Alpha who can have whomever he wants. Shit you’ve practically had everyone and yet here you are with me and I just don’t get it." Louis blurts out his insecurities. "I don’t understand why you’re choosing now to settle down with me but it won’t last. You and I will never have a happy ever after, somehow you’ll end up hurting me and I’ll deserve it. She’s right Harry I’m a stupid Omega who should have never moved on and you’re an asshole of an Alpha who should have known I was in a vulnerable place. You should never have pursued me and got me all fucked up in the head-god I really hate you.” Louis shouts and his entire body is shaking, his eyes never been so blue.

 

“I…who says I will hurt you?”  Harry questions because he is so confused and his head is tilted sideways and Louis is forced to bite his lip and look at the ground to keep the fond away. Now is not the time.

 

“Brad’s mum called me yesterday-she said some stuff. Some hurtful, yet true stuff.” Harry lets out a string of curses before punching the hallway wall, leaving a nice sized fist shaped hole in his wake. The Alpha’s eyes are dark with a hint of red to them and Louis has never been more scared and horny in his life.

 

“She is not going to take you away from me do you hear me? I don’t care what she says, I don’t care what anyone says I’m all in it for you." Harry seethes. God, he was so scared he had actually done something terrible to push Louis away, but now he knows someone else has been getting inside of his head. He will not lose like this. "I only want you, my little Omega, and fuck the rest of the world. I’ll fight her if I have to, I’ll fuck!” Harry can’t even think properly his head is messed up and he’s never had so much anger inside of him before; doesn’t know how to channel it. Doesn’t know what to do but he wants to punch something, wants to hurt something or someone because his Omega is in pain.

 

Louis doesn’t move, he doesn’t say anything either just holds his head down in a semi submissive position and it feels as if Harry is on fire. Everything inside of him is burning, yearning, screaming, demanding even to kiss, bite, mark, and protect this boy in front of him with everything he has. Louis is trying to submit to him, Louis’ Omega is trying to submit to _his alpha_ and this moment is what Harry has been waiting for since he met Louis those months ago.

 

Harry slowly walks up to Louis very cautiously, almost as if approaching a wild animal and slowly wipes away a few runaway tears from the Omega’s face. Louis sighs and leans into the touch and practically purrs as Harry leans down to rub their cheeks together; allowing each other to inhale the others’ scent.

 

“You’re such a good boy.” Harry whispers and Louis as Harry’s lips ghost over his neck thus sending shivers throughout his entire body. Harry lifts Louis' head up and kisses the boy gently. "But you don't have to do that. You don't have to submit to me because you're my equal." 

 

"Okay," Louis mumbles. 

 

 

“Please don’t listen to anyone who puts doubts in your mind okay? Listen to me, because as the main alpha in your life you and I belong with each other." Louis bites his lip hard and shuffles his feet before looking up at Harry with vulnerable eyes that says a thousand things at once. Harry looks back down at him with the same eyes that reply a thousand and one things right back. Louis has never felt so small in his entire life then he does wrap in Harry’s arms right now but somehow it feels right. Louis knows that this is right.

 

∞

 

“Okay so now that the two of you are fucking like rabbits we need to lay down some ground rules.” Niall starts while finishing his second beer.

 

“I don’t want to be reminded of them fucking; I was trapped in a room with them while they were fucking.” Liam explains with a groan then shivers in horror as he remembers what happened to him after he left the safety of the room to get food.

 

“You should only be so lucky; this is prime time arse right here. Men and women world-wide would pay big bucks to see what you saw.” Louis states cheekily as Harry rubs his stomach piercing absentmindedly.

 

“I didn’t want to see it for free! I never wanted to see it! I would have been extremely content never knowing what face you pull when you cum.” Liam almost shouts and Niall pets his hair softly.

 

“It’s okay Liam, if it helps any I was equally scarred for life when I saw your da shake his cock at me.” Niall states like it’s normal to say something like that. Everyone in the room pulls a face at the memory.

 

“Are you comparing my bum to Liams’ dad’s wrinkly prick?” Louis questions, extremely offended.

 

“Of course he isn’t Lou, there’s nothing greater on earth than your naked bum.” Zayn states reassuringly and gets a loud slap to the back of his head by Harry in response.

 

“Oh god I remember the day when our little Harry was innocent, playing with puppies and kittens in the meadow with flower crowns in hair and now he’s all grown up and violent.” Niall says to the air in a sort of whimsical trance. Louis snorts.

 

“Niall that was just yesterday that Harry is out back playing with puppies and kittens with a flower crown in his hair.” Niall snaps out of his trance to glare at Louis.

 

“Do you see how fast they grow up?? We could have had that with our children if only Jeffery hadn’t lost the babies.” Niall sighs in defeat and Louis doesn’t have the heart to explain that Jeffrey isn’t real.

 

“I still would like to know what the hell that orgy was all about. My virtue is now nonexistent, thanks for that mate.” Zayn says in mock cheer.

 

“I explained this already. I had forgotten my parents were hosting an orgy Yacht party instead of our regular one’s.” Liam explains while running a hand through his hair.

 

“See…see that phrase right there isn’t normal, like what the fuck even is with your family and your weird ways?” Louis questions and shivers slightly when Harry’s hand tweaks a nipple like its’ nothing.

 

Zayn notices of course. Harry is now frowning.

 

“There is nothing wrong my family…nor with me.” Liam defends and even Harry pulls a face at that one.

 

“Liam darling you blew up our kitchen with pink medicine, you filled your room with foam from the fire extinguishers, you managed to superglue your hand your pri…” Liam waved his hands frantically for Harry to shut up as his face grows hot.

 

“I get the point…jeez. But I’m not the only weird one; what about Zayn and all his secrets? Like the fact he can get into any locked door without even unlocking the fucking door.” Louis raises eyebrows at this as well because he would very much like to know, but no such luck. Zayn merely shrugs his shoulders and allows a slow smile to cross his face like he knows something nobody else does.

 

Fucking creep.

 

“Me being mysterious isn’t weird, what’s weird is that Niall owns like four articles of clothing but ten cases of beer.” Zayn redirects focus and Niall shrugs his shoulders.

 

“It’s not me fault I work for an advertising company. We get free beer all the time to test it out and then make designs and shit for it.” Niall explains and everyone stares at him with shocked expressions.

 

“Huh, that’s what he does all day.” Louis thinks out loud and then let’s out a massive squeal when Harry sticks a finger up his bum. Zayn is looking on from the floor, trying to be not obvious and failing horribly.

 

“See this is why we are supposed to be having a group meeting to talk about boundaries and personal…” Niall trails off as he slips in slumber and Louis squirms Harry’s finger from his hole and stands up, ignoring the slick trailing down his leg and also ignoring the way Zayn inhale’s.

 

“Space I’m pretty sure he is going to say space and on that note we are going to go to our rooms where we will be fucking like bunnies. Good night boys.” Louis waves them off and rushes upstairs trying to ignore but failing as he faintly hears Zayn whisper….

 

“See you soon.”

 

This is the life Louis chooses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my lovelies not much longer left of this story, for those of you who know how I write I believe in never dragging a story out past its' prime and this story has reached it's limit. Over the next few chapter's I will be tying up all of the character's and their story line's. And while I hope you guys are just as gutted as I am to see this story end I hope you will be reassured by the fact that I am turning this into a series so I can do Mpreg. It will be titled Flatmates: 5 Men and a Baby Edition. Some new character's will be introduced, a new story line, some old character's and yeah it'll be lovely. 
> 
> That is all. Much love. Muah.


	12. Moving on

Louis is getting an award, Aiden thinks the young lad deserves to win 'the hottest employee' award and there is even going to be a massive ceremony. Apparently this is a thing Aiden does, he chooses random, and slightly offense, superlatives and gives them as awards. It’s a big deal at the office and everyone loves it. Last year Clare received 'the most annoying intern' award, and she even gave this long speech where she pretended to cry. Louis doesn’t want to go but Harry does.

 

Not only does Harry want to attend but he invited his parents to attend as well and all the boys. Harry is going all out and Louis has no idea as to why, the whole thing seems stupid but to the Alpha “it’s not stupid Lou, I want to fully support you in everything you do; nothing is too simple or grand for me to go all out. Plus, you are the hottest and I want my parents to meet you.”  Louis sighs at this but agrees to go anyways.

 

He doesn’t know how to tell Harry how scared he is to meet his parent’s, not because he is afraid that they might not like him but because meeting the Alpha’s parents would make everything so much more real. It would mean that Louis and Harry really are in a relationship together and that it’s getting serious and the Omega isn’t sure how he feels about this yet.

 

Just the other night Harry was asking what kind of suppressants Louis is taking so that next time the omega is running low on some he can pick them up. Louis stammered something about how he's still using the last batch his mum gave him and that ended that conversation. Everything is beginning to be a little bit routine and it all seems oddly familiar, so familiar in fact that it’s scaring Louis senseless. He’s proper terrified of being content because he knows all too well that everything can be stripped from him as quickly as a blink of an eye and he knows he won’t be able to recuperate if that happens again.

 

So yeah he doesn’t want to meet Harry’s parents. He doesn’t want to wake up next to Harry every morning. Doesn’t want to shower together, have Harry walk him to work and back home. Doesn’t want to have these quirky date nights that usually end in all the boys watching telly together; he doesn’t want his life to be so perfect because it won’t last. He and Harry just might not last and then what is Louis supposed to do then? He has an addictive personality, he latches on to things and people that he likes and delves into it full throttle. His omega side wanting to be mated with Harry doesn’t help matters at all, especially since this is something Louis never truly wanted with Brad. 

 

“Come on Lou what’s wrong?” Louis flinches and blinks as he turns around from staring out of his window to notice Zayn sitting on his bed.

 

“Where did you even come from?” Louis asks instead of answering Zayn’s question. He looks at his bedroom door and notices that it is still shut and locked. Maybe Zayn can walk through walls? Secret door that only he knows about?

 

“You answer my question first.” Zayn pats the bed spot next to himself and Louis sighs before sitting down, allowing his body to be pulls onto Zayn’s chest. Despite being a ninja, the alpha is very comforting.

 

“Just thinking about stuff I guess…” He finally answers with the shrugging of his shoulders as the older boy rubs his arms soothingly.

 

“Harry stuff??” Louis shrugs in response once more.

 

“Maybe. I don’t know how to explain what it is that I’m feeling; the word petrified seems to come to mind.” Zayn hums before talking.

 

“I think you’re waiting for the other shoe to drop; you spent so long making sure Brad is the right one and when you finally allowed yourself to cave and mate he goes and dies in your arms." Zayn begins. "That’s rough and it’s not something that I would wish on my enemies but you made it through somehow. Then you found Harry and for some reason, that you can’t explain, that Alpha has attached himself to you and refuses to leave." Louis snorts.

 

"I hate to say it but you two have this intense connection together, one you and Brad probably never had, and if I were you I’d be shitting myself worried that maybe this is all a mirage. That maybe you don’t deserve being happy because your ex is in the grave unable to move on but Louis…god if I can give you all the happiness in the world I would because you deserve it and so much more.” Louis hides his face in Zayn’s stomach to stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks and also to hide the tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes.

 

“I’m tired of over thinking things, of being this sad person who feels as if they don’t deserve nice things. I should be happy…I want to be happy.” Zayn nods his head and nibbles on Louis’ neck making the smaller boy blush harder and giggle.

 

Louis only manages to get a few more giggles in before the bedroom door is being banged against and then a loud thump sound is made that draws both boys’ attention as Louis’ bedroom door that is now flat on the floor and Harry is standing looking, mildly, guilty.

 

 “I would apologize but I heard giggling and got jealous.” Harry admits nonchalantly as he crosses the room to take Louis in his arms. Louis rolls his eyes and Zayn sighs before getting up.

 

“You know there are ways of getting into a room without destroying things Harry…j.f.c.” Zayn murmurs as he walks back to his room. Harry looks over his shoulder to the fallen door and bites his bottom lip trying to look as innocent as possible so his omega will forgive him.

 

“You’re too fucking adorable I hate you…fix my fucking door. If you think Zayn spied on me before imagine me getting dressed with no door.” Louis explains with the raise of his brow and Harry groans into his own arm, clearly not thinking things through. "Besides, this jealousy thing is really ridiculous. You can't just break things Harry, that's not okay. I'm getting annoyed." Louis admits. Harry closes his eyes, briefly, and sighs as he nods his head. 

 

“I promise to do better." Harry responds. "In the meantime, you can just move all your clothes into my room, or not. I rather you wear my clothes anyways.” Harry suggests with a whisper of his voice, so casually, and Louis is briefly reminded of his previous freak out about things being so real with Harry. Then he remembers that he is no longer going to dwell on the what if’s of life; he is going to be happy.

 

“I think you just want me to wear your clothes so they look baggy on me and you can call me adorable.” Harry beams at this and kisses Louis softly just allowing the two pair of lips to close against one another’s.

 

“But you are adorable. I can’t wait for winter so I can see you with sweater paws…” Harry practically coos and Louis shoves the bigger man off of him so he can gather some clothes in his arms.

 

“You realize I’m not that much shorter than you right? You make it seem as if I come to your hip.” Louis states as he went to his wardrobe to get his suit he would need for later that night. 

 

“I understand that but still, the slight height difference turns me on. You have to admit the idea of me manhandling you, towering over you, that turns you on as well. I can practically taste your slick from here.” Louis tries to be strong but when the fuck does Harry’s voice turn all deep?? He drops the clothes in his hand and stalks back to the bed so he can straddle Harry’s lap.

 

Louis initiates the kiss; it is rougher than the previous kiss. He presses his lips hard against Harry’s and allowed his tongue to lick the rim of the elder’s mouth before slipping inside. Harry has managed to get a hand in Louis’ briefs before he became distracted by Zayn standing and watching along with Niall who is taking photos.

 

“Fucking hell Niall that’s invasion of privacy.” Harry shouts as he tries to use his massive hands to cover Louis up.

 

“You fuck with no door and say me taking photos is the invasion of privacy??? These photos will make me even more rich one day. You two should think about doing porn, Zayn would be your biggest customer.” Niall states as he walks away and Louis sighs into Harry’s neck. There really is a lack of privacy in the flat.

 

“Zayn you’re not invisible I can still see you.” Harry shouts in the hallway and Louis laughs as he hears a door slam shut.

 

“Come on Harry the mood has been ruined all because you went King Kong on my door; let’s see if we can manage to get a quickie and cuddle in before your parents arrive.” Louis suggests and Harry nods before throwing a surprised Louis over his shoulder and striding out of the room and into his.

 

 

∞

 

 

“You’re right Harry he does have a cute bum…”

 

“I told you so, its’ perfect and looks just as great in suits as it does in person.”

 

“Son, please stop embarrassing your boyfriend; but I do have to agree, he is quite lovely.”

 

“I told you dad he’s perfect and the things he can do with his mouth…”

 

“Harry Edward Styles you’re making me blush and I’m your mother, although I can imagine him full of pups already…”

 

Louis can’t listen anymore his face is red and hot with embarrassment and he quickly turns around in his seat to stare intensely at Harry while harsh whispering.

 

“I’m right in front of you. I can literally hear everything you three are saying; now stop it or I swear to every god there is you will be wanking alone until your hand feels like it has rug burn.” Louis scolds the three and Harry ducks down in his seat as Louis turns back around to await for his stupid award.

 

“I wonder if he realizes you can only get rug burns from rugs?” Harry’s mom whispers and that is it Louis is going to commit murder in the first and second degree. He quickly turns back around his eyes turning an electric blue color and he gave his best bitch face before turning back around after noticing Mr. Styles hit his wife to shut up.

  

The couple can still be heard giggling and honestly Louis now knows where Harry gets it from. Louis met the Styles’ merely an hour ago and he already is questioning his life choices because they are too honest for human consumption. They say whatever comes to mind and they are so incredibly gorgeous its’ just painfully unfair; not to mention they are both Alpha’s and their presence alone just scream ‘look at me I’m perfect.’

 

They instantly took a likening to Louis, claiming he’s perfect and will be the perfect mother to any children; they also are uncomfortably unaware of Louis and Harry’s sex life and are unashamed to want details about what happens during private times. Needless to say this night refuses to end and Louis is going to physically die from embarrassment; it’s pretty much the inevitable at this point. And Louis thought Liam’s parents are bad.

 

“I’m sorry about them, they’re just excited is all.” Harry leans forward to whisper in Louis’ ear and the Omega growls under his breath at himself because now all he’s thinking about is Harry’s breath on his neck. A few Alphas turn to look at them and Harry flashes a pair of dark green eyes in warning to back off.

 

Before Louis can even respond Aiden is standing up again to present the next award.

 

“This award goes to a newcomer who stole my heart the moment he walks into the door. This award goes to the Omega who I hate to see leave but I love to watch walk away; the guy with incredible beauty, brains and an Alpha who is the craziest fucker I’ve ever met. The Hottest Employee award goes to none other than Louis Tomlinson. Get your fine bum up here and please leave the hostile Alpha where he is.” Aiden finishes

 

The room erupted in laughter but Harry is sits with his arms folded across his chest pouting like an adorable yet overgrown child; his mother at least has the decency to pat his head because she knows that her son doesn’t like to be teased. Louis turns around briefly to give Harry a kiss on the cheek before walking up to the podium in the middle of the office and looks at the crowd that consisted mainly of people Harry invited.

 

Harry is cheering the loudest of them all; his mum made a “Go Louis!!” sign and is now holding it up and really??? Harry’s family has no shame at all.

 

“I…I’m honestly only up here before Harry made me and now I don’t know what to say but thank you?? I guess? I’ve done like two assignments since I’ve been here so it’s not like I have a shit ton of crazed stories to tell but I can say Aiden is equally a jack ass as he is amazing so again thank you for this award and umm yeah.” Louis is trying not to blush as a few Alpha whistle at him so he focuse on snatching his award from the smiling Aiden and going back to his seat in front of the Styles clan.

 

“My future son in law is so perfect.” The boy can hear Mrs. Styles whisper to some nearby person and he can’t help allow a small smile to cross his face at that because he is freaking out earlier for nothing. Harry’s parents adore him and he adores Harry and he wants to take a chance and be happy he owes it to himself.

 

 

∞

 

“Your mum is a female you.” Louis states later that night after the parents finally went to their hotel. Harry’s mother gave her son a kiss on the cheek before explaining she is leaving so the newest couple can “have sex and make me grand babies.” That is her direct quote and Louis is torn between being turns on and incredibly disturbed.

 

“She’s great right?? But not as great as you.” Harry has Louis naked on the bed, the omega’s arms are pinned above his own head as the alpha towered over top of him; simply hovering while slowly brushing their hard pricks together. It is torture.

 

“I…fuck Harry…I thought I is going to die when she grabbed my bum to see what it felt like.” Louis pants as their cocks were grinding together a little bit harder now.

 

 “You should have been more worried about my dad, I think he’s going to kidnap you one day and keep you for himself.” Harry laughes and Louis leans up to nip at the elder’s cheek.

“Kidnap isn’t funny Harry, nor is it funny how you’re torturing me right now. Fucking fuck me you giant…” Louis never got to finish his threat because Harry’s hold on his hands tighten, and all of a sudden he feels a massive intrusion to his leaking hole that is tired of clenching on air waiting to be filled.

 

Being filled of Harry always seems right, the way the older lad uses his hips to pump back and forth, side to side, making figure eights, slamming in and out it’s just over whelming and Louis is along for the ride. A pair of wet lips attack his neck sucking hard and nibbling roughly in order to leave  a mark.

 

The alpha has now put Louis’ legs over his shoulders, bending the omega in half in order to fuck him using deep and long steady strokes; holding onto the headboard for added support. Louis claws at Harry’s back and does his best to meet Harry’s strokes as his eyes roll in the back of his head from pure pleasure.

 

Harry always knows how to please Louis’ body, knows when to lick his nipples, to rub his chest, to play with his belly ring, to suck on his neck, where and how to fuck him and in what positions. Harry can read Louis’ body like one would read a favorite book.

 

“You gotta touch my cock to make me cum.” Louis pants and Harry shook his head no.

 

“Come untouched…I know you can do it.” Louis growls at this and flips the two of them over so Harry’s back is on the bed and he is now on top. He sits on Harry’s cock and rode it like one would a mechanical bull nice and slow then fast and wild all the while clawing at Harry’s pecks.

 

“I’m not in some bloody romance novel, fucking touch me and make me come.” Louis demands and that drove Harry manic; he absolutely loves it when Louis gets authoritative in bed, so he quickly obeys; placing a large hand on the omegas cock and after two tugs Louis’ entire body is jolting and clenching as he came all across Harry’s face and chest. Harry isn’t too far behind.

 

The two are panting; Louis rolls off and allows Harry to hold his body close not even bothering to cringe because of his own semen. Harry is gently stroking his brown fringes and the only thing going through Louis’ mind at the current moment is that he can see himself doing this, being with Harry and the whole falling asleep together thing every night.

 

“I want a routine with you.” Louis whispers into the dark room and while Harry is utterly confused, the confession warms his heart anyways.

 

“I want everything with you too.” Harry responds and Louis hums before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

 

 

∞

 

“Is no one else concerned that Harry is able to break down a locked and bolted door?” Liam asks the next morning and Harry smiles with pride from his forkful of eggs.

 

“Is no one else concerned that Zayn broke into my room without unlocking says locked and bolted door?” Louis questions in return and Zayn aims for not making eye contact.

 

“I get that he’s creepy but seriously does Harry’s action not concern you the tiniest bit?” Louis shrugs because no it doesn’t, but the protectiveness of an alpha isn’t something a beta fully understands.

 

“I mean it’s no different than when you blew up the bathroom Li.” Niall states and Harry laughs because he remembers that, Liam has no eye brows for two weeks and so Louis would sneak into his room and draw some on every night.

 

Liam touches his eyebrows and frowns at the memory.

 

“Mine is an accident gone wrong but Harry’s actions were deliberate. I guess I just don’t understand why you’re okay with an alpha being so protective so soon…” Liam winces at his own word choice and Louis carefully swallowed his sausage as the table got quiet.

 

“Zayn and I talked about it and I deserve to be happy or at least try and Harry, god help me why, makes me happy. I can’t be that person who is always ‘woe is me’ anymore, I don’t want to be that person filled with regrets I want to move on and I hope you boys will continue to support us.” Louis speaks to his food and Harry grabbed his hand in sympathy.

 

“Of course mate I is just trying to understand is all; never really has a bond so strong with anyone before…’cept maybe Jeffrey or Niall.” Liam states and Niall smiles while brushing his shoulder against Liam’s.

 

 Louis smiles and nods and thinks he can get used to the happy Louis; that is until he looks down at his phone on the table and notices his mum sent him a text saying one thing.

 

**Coming to see you tomorrow with Brad’s mum, we need to talk.**

And just like that Louis’ world comes crashing right back down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay I've been sick and having midterms and ugh. But i'm back again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it was a bit of a serious chapter compared to my other's but like I said I'm going to start tying up all the characters' story lines to prepare for the next series.


	13. The truth is revealed

“Would you stop pacing you’re making me dizzy?” Niall asks as Louis turns to glare at him and Harry laughs as he pulls the smaller boy onto his lap at the table.

 

“Lou, you’re going to have to calm down alright love? I won’t let anything bad happen to you I promise.” Louis nods while biting his bottom lip but still manages to keep his right leg bouncing up and down.

 

“I can’t help but be nervous, my mother is like my best friend and mortal enemy right now and I need everything to be perfect which means Liam please try and be normal.” Louis turns in Harry’s lap to plead and Liam scrunches up his face while grabbing at his heart.

 

“That’s bloody offensive mate, I am normal.” Liam defends and Niall snorts from the couch.

 

“Li shall I remind you of the time you glued your hand to your…” Liam jumps up from the table, before Harry finishes, because he hears the door bell and his face is bright face.

 

“I’ll get the door!!!” Liam shouts and scurries off even though Harry can vaguely hear the Beta murmur ‘super glue yourself together one time and no one lets you live it down.’

 

“Oh god they’re here, they’re fucking here Harry and I’m shaking I’m so nervous.” Louis panics while straddling Harry’s lap in the chair. Louis’ whole body is shaking like a hairless cat in the winter.

 

“Shhh and calm down I’m right here.” Harry whispers into Louis’ mouth before giving the omega a quick kiss hoping to calm him slightly; it seems to work up until a loud cough am heard from the doorway.

 

Louis instantly hops off of Harry and stands slightly hunched over at the site of Brad’s mum and it am that submissive stance that makes Harry clench his fists in anger. Louis should never fear anyone, man nor woman, Alpha nor omega or beta.

 

“Hi mum.” Louis says shyly, going up to give his mother a hug, who, thankfully, actually returns it.

 

“Hello Jay and you must be…” Harry is on edge because he can sense how nervous Louis is so he stands to his full height and extends his hand for the two women to shake; Jay tentatively shakes it but the other woman, whose hair is in a long blond ponytail, merely looks at Harry’s gesture with disgust laced in her eyes.

 

Harry quickly takes his hand back and places it in the dip of Louis spin, trying to stop himself from thinking of all the ways he could kill and get rid of the woman’s body.

 

“Lou bear I see you’ve been eating well.” The blond haired woman states as she walks past Louis to sit at the table.

 

Louis looks down at his tummy and subconsciously pulls his shirt down which makes Harry see red. If it wasn’t for Zayn placing a hand on his shoulder, he would have lunged at the woman.

 

“Look ma’am, this is our flat; we live here, we rent here, and everything in here is ours. You are merely a guest in our home and as a result we ask that you respect everything within our place which includes the members that reside here. I’m asking nicely for you to stop being such a cunt, you can either be respectful or leave.” Zayn states in his cool and relaxed manner even though there is a lot of conviction in his tone. It reminds Louis exactly why Zayn is indeed an Alpha and it also makes the omega have a lot more respect for the lad.

 

“I don’t believe I know who you are, nor do I believe this concerns you; and to my acknowledgment Jay is the one who pays Louis’ bills for this place.” The woman responds in just as much of a nonchalant voice as Zayn’s. Zayn’s lip twitches in response.

 

“Zayn Malik, someone who cares very deeply for Louis. And if it’s that much of a problem then consider Louis’ bills taken care of personally by me from now on; he’ll never have to want or need again. And I understand that it isn’t my place to be here now so I’ll leave the four of you to talk in private but just know that if he is upset, cries, gets hurt in any way I’ll take it out on you.” And with one last look Zayn walks out of the kitchen and Harry is torn between having admiration for the alpha and wanting to kick him in the nuts for doing something he, himself, should be doing which is defending Louis.

 

“Seems like you attract alphas…” Jay states as she sits down facing her son and Louis leans more into Harry’s touch as he is now facing the two women.

 

“Zayn just really cares for me.” Louis mumbles.

 

“He offered to pay all of your bills; I think that’s a little more than caring…” Brenda murmur’s under her breath and Harry’s had enough.

 

“You two said you needed to talk so talk.” Harry demands and Louis tightens his hold on the alpha’s hand.

 

Brenda looks to Jay and sighs before Jay nods and begins to talk.

 

“When we found out Louis was finally ready to mate with Brad, Brenda and I decided to switch out Louis’ suppressants with that of a female Omega. It means Louis would be more likely to get pregnant but his heat’s would still be controlled and he wouldn’t notice the difference. We thought we were going to have grandchildren, Brad even agreed to it saying he was going to talk with you before you began to take them but then he died and I guess you started taking them and…” Jay is out of breath and her eyes are beginning to water as she looks to Brenda then back at her shocked son.

 

Louis feels numb. He feels frozen and he and just completely numb; his throat feels tight like there’s something lodged in his mouth making it hard for him to swallow. Harry’s breathing begins to increase and Louis is too nervous and stunned to even think about gauging the alpha’s reaction.

 

“It was supposed to be Brad getting you pregnant with his pups, it was supposed to be Brad doing all those things with you. They’re supposed to be my grandchildren, not _his._ You weren’t supposed to do this with him!” Brenda takes a breath before she continues.

 

“God when Jay told me you took the wrong suppressants with you to London I thought nothing of it. We decided it was best not to tell you but then when she told me you met a bloody alpha frankly I couldn’t even bare to believe it. I thought it was all lies until I spoke with you myself and fuck.” Brenda stops talking because she’s getting choked up and Jay rubs her back.

 

“I thought me taunting you would make you distance yourself from Harry but when I realized you had already gone too far with him that it was merely a matter of time before you got pregnant and found out your suppressants are shit. Messing with an omega’s suppressants is a crime and we couldn’t…we couldn’t tell you so I tried to push you away but I had to warn you. I had to let you know what we did and why.” Jay finishes and Brenda promptly stands up holding her chin defiantly in the air as her cheeks are painted with fresh tears; her brown eyes blurry.

 

“I’m not going to apologize because that was supposed to be my son doing this with you. I can’t stand here and say I’m happy you’ve moved on. I’m not going to be the bigger person and congratulate you if you do become pregnant because I want nothing to do with you.” Brenda continues.

 

“Every time I look at you it’s a reminder of what my son will never have and I can’t do that; my son wasn’t a perfect man, there are things he never told you, things he lied to you about even but he was a good person and would have makes a great father and I just; I’m going to go now. We said all we had to say.” And without waiting for a response; Brad’s mother grabs her purse from off the table and heads out the door, placing her sunglasses on along the way.

 

Jay is still sitting at the table with sorrow written all over her face as she looks up at her son.

 

“I can’t even begin to admit how sorry I am for the lying, tricking, being horrible to you even; but I have to agree with Brenda in that those babies, if you are pregnant, shouldn’t be Harry’s. We did that for you and Brad not for you and Harry and I can’t just pretend that I’m okay with you moving on; I can’t sit here and smile and hug you for getting an alpha that makes you happy when you just lost the man you are probably going to marry and have a family with.” Jay looks to her son with sad eyes.

 

“I can’t do it because; because if you almost killed yourself over losing Brad and he wasn’t your true mate then what will you do if you ever loose Harry? It’s incredibly selfish and I’m so sorry but I can’t be around to find out. Also, Brenda is right; there are many secrets about Brad you simply do not know and maybe that’s for the best. Just know I’ll always try and protect you the best that I can.” Jay doesn’t even allow Louis to process this information; she just jumps from her chair, while making the chair screech against the floor, and follows the same exit Brenda previously takes.

 

Louis is left blinking after the whirlwind that just occurred. He can vaguely hear the boys’ calling his name, but their voices seem distant and far; everything is fading out and the only thing he can do is collapse.

 

∞

 

Louis wakes up with a headache, he groaned as he put the palm of his hand to his forehead and squints his eyes to take in his surroundings. He is in his pajamas and in Harry’s bed, the clock is flashing almost midnight which meant he must have been out for a while. That is proper embarrassing.

 

He sits up in the bed and closes his eyes as he hugs his knees, praying that the whole day has been one long nightmare. Maybe he’ll wake up and find out that it was all a dream, that there is no chance he is pregnant with Harry’s children, that his mother hadn’t just written him off, that nothing happened with Brad’s mum.

 

It’s too much information at once-is the thing. It feels like a tsunami has come and completely drowned Louis and the omega is having a hard time breathing. He’s confused and hurt. He wants to know what Brenda meant by saying Brad was lying to him and keeping secrets. What the hell did that even mean about him not being perfect? He wants to know why the two women he trusted the most would betray him like they have.

 

“Hey babe you’re awake.” Harry is leaning against the door in a pair of pink Spiderman underwear that are surely meant for a child. And oh god children…pregnant…Louis could be.

 

Almost as if sensing the impending panic Harry quickly crosses the dark room and kisses the top of Louis’ head as he climbs into the shared bed.

 

“God I don’t even know where to begin.” Harry starts and Louis lets out an airy laugh because that makes two of them.

 

“My mother switched my suppressants.” Louis says dumbly and Harry absentmindedly rubs Louis’ tummy secretly wondering if a little life was growing inside.

 

“If you are, you know pregnant, I want to keep my pups.” Harry says firmly and keeps rubbing and Louis presses his nose into the alpha’s neck to inhale.

 

“I don’t think I can process right now anything that’s just happened.” Harry nods and says that it’s okay and that he’s here for whatever it is that Louis needs.

 

“Right now I think I need some food and then some sleep and in the morning maybe we can make an appointment?” Harry agrees and gets up to fix Louis some soup while Louis sits in bed rubbing his own tummy trying to convince himself, and failing, that he will not cry.

 

∞

Louis is nervous again but having Harry hold his hand makes everything less insane. The doctor is smiling at him and sits down while holding a chart.

 

“Well Mr. Tomlinson I can’t tell if you are pregnant yet or not but based on your blood work and urine sample I will have to make a guess that the likely hood of you presenting as pregnant very soon is high. Congratulations.” The doctor says and Louis licks his lips before turning to see a very excited Harry, who’s clapping his hands together right below his chin and squealing.

 

“You hear that Lou Lou, a baby??” Harry cheers and the alpha is so infectious with his happiness that Louis can’t help but smile himself and cry.

 

“But…but I’ve been on these wonky pills for a while and Harry and I have you know…for more than six weeks.” Louis admits trying to figure out why the test isn't more sound and the doctor nods.

 

“I remember you telling me and it seems like some of your original suppressants are mixed in, whoever tried to switch your pills didn’t do it properly.” Louis sighs in relief and looks back up at Harry again.

 

“We could be starting a family.” He says in a quiet voice and Harry gets down on his knees so he is face to face with Louis’ belly. The omega blushes and swats Harry away who simply tugs Louis’ shirt up and kisses his belly all over. Louis is beyond embarrassed but the doctor is smiling, they might be having a baby and Harry is happy and yeah things might be okay after all despite how they ended up here.

 

∞

 

“This is very exciting; we finally get to do things right since Jeffrey lost his babies. Does this mean we could be getting little tommo’s???” Niall questions once everyone is seated back at the flat. Louis nods and sighs into Harry’s side who beams with pride at the idea of getting his omega pregnant.

 

“It’s going to be great having my pups run around here; my mum is proper excited.” Louis remembers hearing lots of squealing and ‘holy shits’ coming from Anne when she found out everything that happened including the stuff with Jay. She threatened to kick Jay’s arse but Louis kindly declined the offer still trying to figure out a way to cope with everything that happened.

 

“Oh god the world should never have to bare more Harry’s. I can see it now, mini fetus Harry getting all the babies to take their diapers off at the playground…” Liam groans and Harry throws a crisp at him.

 

“If anything the world doesn’t need more Liam’s; the poor pups would probably bring on the end of the world by accident.” Zayn replies and Liam throws a water bottle in retaliation.

 

“That water bottle is still full you prick!” Zayn shouts and gets up pouring an uncapped bottle of water onto Liam who jumps up screaming…

 

“That is freeeezing cold, you twat.” Liam shouts back as he peels his white shirt off and Niall has a hard time looking away.

 

“It was meant to be cold seeing as how it’s sitting in a bucket of ice you douche.” Zayn replies back and receives said bucket of ice poured on his head thus flattening out his hair. Louis has never seen a better ‘oh shit I made a mistake’ face, in his entire life. He can practically see the life flash before Liam’s eyes as he’s running for dear life. An angry wet Zayn is not a force to be reckoned with.

 

And yet despite it all, Louis can’t imagine a better way to bring his child, or children, up then in an environment that’s surrounded with people he can trust and whom he loves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done writing the last chapter.


	14. Closing of one Door

“So if you’re pregnant does this mean we’ll need a bigger flat?” Louis startles from where he is on the couch, not expecting the question from Niall.

 

“I’m, I’m not sure. I mean I never really thought about it or anything haven’t really has the chance.” He admits.

 

“We are all helping take care of the pup right? Like we’ll all still be together?” Liam questions and Niall pats the Beta’s leg for comfort. Louis really wishes they would just fuck.

 

“I don’t see why I can’t move into Lou’s room and the baby will have my old room?” Harry suggests and everyone has the same look of horror on their faces.

 

“There’s not enough sanitation in the world to get rid of that filth Styles.” Zayn states while rubbing his leg absentmindedly against Louis’. Harry looks on and frowns.

 

“I’ll have you know I’m like a born again virgin practically.” Harry defends and Louis lets out a startling cackle.

 

“Harry I don’t think you understand what a virgin is.” Louis says slowly and Harry furrows his brow.

 

“Not like sex virgin but like a one omega kind of guy virgin…eh fuck off the lot of you. I’ve changed my ways!” Harry shouts and blushes into his palms and Louis brushes their shoulder’s together.

 

“Hey Louis I know what your mum did is harsh but the lads and I we’re like your family as well yeah? And we’ll be here for you no matter what, with the baby or babies, pay your way for everything, like we’ll take care of each other.” Niall states honestly and Louis just smiles into Harry’s chest because he isn’t emotional or anything.

 

“Thanks guys.” Louis croaks out, and he’s ever so thankful for the mood being interrupted by Harry letting out a loud fart and blushing hard when he tries to blame it on the cat they don’t have.

 

Louis won’t have things any other way.

 

∞

 

The week after Louis’ mum left has gone by in a blur and he hasn’t spoken to her since then but he has talked with his two younger sisters Lottie and Fizz. They say his mother is in denial of what happened and all Louis can do is sigh into his mobile phone and give his sister’s his love promising that they will plan a trip to see each other soon.

 

Other than that his week has been good, things with Harry are getting to be more intense, and more real because he’s probably pregnant with Harry’s child and there’s no turning back from that. It’s finally settled in that his mother intentionally tried to help get him pregnant and that Brenda was in on it and how now both Jay and Brenda hated him even though they were the ones to fuck up. So the two of them can just fuck off because Louis has all he needs.

 

Literally he has all he needs because Zayn isn’t lying when he said he would pay for everything. Zayn has officially paid off Louis’ car note, Harry paid off his part of the rent for the rest of the year, Zayn has bought Louis enough of his ‘special cereal’ to last a lifetime and none of the alphas are taking no for an answer. Niall is extremely jealous of this and says ‘milk this for all its’ worth you lucky shit.’ And Louis can’t even lie when he thinks life can’t get any better.

 

And maybe he is right about life not getting any better because now that it’s been one week officially since the mama drama, things are starting to take a slight turn; a unique turn. Aiden wants him to travel to America to do a story report; it’s going to be nothing more than he and Aiden in a hotel room together in New York so that they can cover another Alpha Convention that is only taking two reporters. Aiden knows a guy who knows a guy who got the two of them in and Harry is not pleased in the slightest.

 

Then there’s Zayn who’s been great but kind of distant all at the same time, spending more time drawing in his room and Louis isn’t sure what to think of it. All he knows is that he has to pack for New York and Harry keeps hiding all his clothes, replacing them with the alpha’s own clothes which are baggy and hide everything.

 

“I swear to god Harry I will ram your pinky toe into a table if you keep hiding my clothes.” Louis threatens and Harry laughs as he continues to lie on the bed with his hand holding his head up.

 

 

“When did my Lou-Lou get so violent?” Harry questions amused and Louis huffs before settling on the only pair of bottoms he can find which just so happens to be Harry’s sweats.

 

“You do realize that I can still go balls free in these sweats and all those alphas will see the outlining of my cock right?” Louis warns and Harry growls before jumping up from the bed and tackling Louis to the ground tickling him the entire way.

 

Louis squeals and rolls trying to get out of Harry’s grasp as he laughs.

 

“You fucker…you heavy fucker get off of me. I cave, I cave.” Louis pleads and Harry straddles his waist while pinning Louis’ wrists to the ground and the two boys can’t help but be frozen in the moment, looking at each other with such a high level of fond that Louis is forced to take a deep breath as he admires the man on top of him.

 

“What??” Harry questions and his voice sounds so quiet and small.

 

“Never realized how beautiful you were.” The omega admits and Harry ducks his head down, just resting it on Louis’ forehead before leaning in, in order to connect the two’s lips.

 

“You mean everything to me Lou. I’m going to hate you going to New York with Aiden all alone.” Louis knows this, he knows every fiber within Harry is screaming and demanding he be with Louis at all times but this is a good step for them; they need to be able to be a part and still be okay.

 

“I’m not leaving for another three days Harry that’s plenty of time to get that entire alpha stench of yours embedded into my pours.” Harry beams at this and rubs his massive face all over Louis’ giggling body and when Louis tilts his head up to look at his door, upside down, he swears for a brief moment he sees Zayn’s retreating figure before shaking it off as nothing.

 

“Maybe we can convince the boys to leave for a few hours so we can have fun in every room of the flat.” Harry suggests thus bringing Louis out of his haze. The omega looks up to Harry and shakes his head with a fond smile before pinching the elder’s love handles and Harry squeaks before slapping Louis' hands away.

 

 

“Or maybe you can get off me so I can finish packing clothes, my clothes.” Louis emphasizes the last part and Harry shakes his head in protest, allowing his body to go limp right on top of Louis’.

 

“I like my idea better; you aren’t allowed to move until you promise not to go away.” Louis sighs and nips at Harry’s jaw before bringing his small knuckles and gently running them up and down the elder’s cheek.

 

“Haz are you really that against me leaving you?” Louis questions after sensing the obvious distress in Harry’s voice.

 

“I’ve never had an Omega before and it’s not just me one sided courting you anymore, this is me fully courting you with my baby in your tummy. I’ve never dated before much less courted, gotten someone pregnant then had said person leave for a few days to another country with another Alpha. All of my instincts are running high right now and it’s taken everything in me not to lash out and kill Zayn, what do you think I’m going to do to Aiden if I catch his scent on you?” Louis looks into Harry’s emerald eyes and can see the alpha is in some sort of pain.

 

Harry never thought he was going to settle down, he never gave into his full alpha because he never had a reason to but now the alpha is choosing a mate and his potential mate is pregnant with his pup so everything is different now. Everything is new and it’s like Harry is experiencing certain feelings and emotions for the first time, it’s a hard adjustment and Louis leaving with Aiden isn’t going to make things better.

 

Louis gets this, he really does; Brad was the same way. He hated when Louis was apart for more than a few hours at a time which was annoying but sweet all at the same time. Louis thought Harry would be different, and while a large part of him, the Omega part, loves the possessive Harry there’s still another part of him that wishes he can simply be Louis Tomlinson without having to answer or take anybody else into consideration first.

 

Then again Louis and Harry never talked about that, he and Harry haven’t talked about a lot of stuff and while the omega feels so close to the alpha there’s a voice in the back of his head screaming “your mum is right” because honestly what does Louis know about Harry and vice versa? Being mated to someone means more than just great sex, being comfortable with one another, and having daily patterns. It’s a lifelong decision, one that took him a year or so to make with Brad and merely a few months to make with Harry. Louis can’t help but wonder if it is all too rushed?

 

“BABE!” Louis startles from under Harry and the alpha shakes his head while laughing and pecking the omega on his nose.

 

“I was calling your name but you refused to answer, lost in thoughts are we?” Louis blushes and looks down, feeling mildly guilty for his passing thoughts before shaking his head and pushing at Harry’s shoulders.

 

“I think I just need some air.” Louis admits and Harry can sense something is wrong so he immediately gets up and helps the smaller boy to his feet.

 

“Yeah…sure of course. Want me to walk with you?” Louis shakes his head again and went to slip on his shoes by his door while Harry nervously stood behind him.

 

“I think I need some alone time right now, get out of my head a bit yeah? With everything going on it just kind of hit me all at once.” Harry sighs in relief at this, glad that it isn’t him making his Omega upset.

 

“Sure, you should be exhausted; so how about you go clear your head and when you get back I’ll have a snack ready and then you can put your feet up.” Louis smiles a small smile at this and walks over to pull the alpha into a chaste kiss before pulling away.

 

“You’re too good to me Styles.” Harry blushes and nips at Louis’ neck before letting go of the boy and allowing the omega to head downstairs and out of the door.

 

∞

 

“Should have known you’d be here.” Louis says as he takes a seat, on the ground, beside Zayn who is smoking a cig while looking at the scenery; one leg propped up and his arm resting on it.

 

“Surprised you weren’t too busy being with your alpha to notice.” Zayn responds with an indication of spite in his voice and Louis sighs because he figured this is what is wrong with Zayn but he didn’t want to admit it to himself.

 

“How long?” Louis asks and he looks up to the alpha that looks down at him briefly before the two look away.

 

Zayn shrugs in response.

 

“Since the beginning.” He finally answers and Louis lets out a small “shit” under his breath before running a hand through his brown hair.

 

“I figured maybe since a month ago when you first started pulling away while at the same time acting really protective, but the beginning?” Louis looks at the other boy in total bewilderment and Zayn refuses to look at him; instead he just takes another drag and flicks the ashes away.

 

“You can’t comprehend what it’s like Louis, to be infatuated with someone you have no shot at. The moment I saw you I was in complete awe. You were wearing that stupid red sweater that gave you sweater paws, because it was raining, and you had no idea I was even there. I left and convinced myself I was being creepy even though you were the most gorgeous omega I’ve ever seen in person; you fucking knocked the breath right out of my lungs mate.

 

But then I came back with every intention on introducing myself but you were changing with your cute tummy and piercing and I had to draw you and you caught me and fuck your voice was so angelic and soft. I wanted you right then but you know what you immediately did? You called for Harry, it was like a first instinct with you to call Harry because you felt threatened and ever since then I noticed the bond you two share even though you wanted to ignore it for so long but it is there clear as day.

 

At one point I thought you were going to completely deny Harry but then we went to Brad’s grave and convincing you to go after Harry is one of the hardest things I’ve ever done in life so far but I knew it is what you needed; who you needed. This whole thing with the baby and your mum and Brad’s mum just has me on edge because my alpha wants to protect you, to wrap you in my arms and never let you go but I can’t because you aren’t mine and that fucking hurts Louis. I’m an alpha, a mighty creature who reigns supreme and yet you can easily bring me down to my fucking knees with one look, a whimper, a plea. I was waiting for something, anything to indicate that you would choose me but it never happened because Harry is your fate.”

 

Louis is unmoving at the admission, trapped within his own body and time. His throat feels tight, his palms are sweaty and his heart is thumping in his fucking chest.

 

“Did…do you?? I mean…” Louis is speechless and tears were beginning to pull at the corners of his eyes and Zayn just nods once.

 

“Yeah I’m in love with you.” And it is the admission; those five words that make Louis turn his teary-eyed gaze towards the alpha whose toffee brown eyes are glossy as well. Louis can’t help it as he balls up his fists and punches Zayn in the arm, once, twice, three times and he can’t stop because he has so much pain, anger, and aggression built up and he can’t stop and Zayn just lets him.

 

“I hate you! I fucking hate you for doing this now you prick! Absolute twat…shit…fucking…” And the curses continue just like that until the omega begins to slow down; his face is red and completely laced with tears and snot. The worst part is Zayn still thinks the omega has never looked more beautiful.

 

The alpha grabs Louis’ hands and held them to his chest while kissing his knuckles gently and whispering how sorry he is. Louis can’t do anything but turn his head away and sigh.

 

“Does Harry know?” Louis finally asks, his voice sounds hoarse.

 

“Fucking smart shit figured it out the same day we moved in, told me he is going to have you and that you were his omega. I was torn between wanting to kick him in the nuts and punching myself in the face because I knew he was right; he just had to get out of his own arse to see what a great guy you were.” Louis gives a short, quick, and tight nod before sagging back against the tree. He is exhausted.

 

“If you would have told me you fancied me earlier…” Louis trails off and Zayn sighs this time.

 

“Then you would have still been hurt and damaged at first because of losing Brad and maybe we can have made it worked but a part of you would still have been curious about Harry and problems would have arisen.” Zayn reasons and Louis nods because he knows this; but he also knows that Harry is unstable, he’s used to playing the field and can cause Louis a lot of heartache but Zayn is loyal, he is dependable and would never hurt Louis. But then again Zayn isn’t Harry, he’s not Louis’ alpha.

 

“So all those times you drew me??” Louis questions with a slight tease in his voice.

 

“Just an excuse to see you naked mate….” Zayn responds honestly and receives a shoulder bump in return but at least the two were smiling now and the tension has dissipated.

 

“So…you came looking for me for a reason, I’m guessing its’ Harry related?” Louis nods before biting his lip looking guilty. All this time Zayn has been helping Louis with Harry even while like Louis himself and the omega is too blind to see how this can have been hurting his mate. Now he’s unsure as to if he should ask the alpha for advice or not.

 

“If this is too hard for you we don’t have to…” Zayn put his hand up thus stopping the omega mid-sentence.

 

“None of that Lou; just pretend you never found out.” The smaller boy nods but they both knew forgetting isn’t something Louis would ever be able to do.

 

“So things with Harry kind of expedited in a way and I sort of has a mini freak out just over analyzing things I guess.” Zayn gestures for Louis to continue.

 

“I know I want to be with Harry so don’t get me wrong but I can’t help but wonder when the other shoe is going to drop? I never expected anything to happen to Brad and it’s so hard to be excited about the future and want to make plans when I’m unsure as to whether or not I will even have one.” Louis finally stopped talking. Zayn put out his cig and pats his chest thus signaling for Louis to lean up against him in order to better rub the omega’s hair.

 

“I say stop thinking about the future, stop making plans for tomorrow and just worry about today yeah? Like for instance right now I bet Harry’s lurking around that nearby tree, probably thinking he’s being stealth but in reality he looks like a bear trying to hide behind a rabbit.” Louis stops looking at the grass and tilts his head up and to the right to see that yes Zayn is correct.

 

Harry is blushing and trying his hardest to make his massive shoulders and torso fit behind that small bush of a tree and it’s no use. Louis claps his hands and gives a wet laugh while standing up as the alpha slowly makes his way on over to the pair; hands in his pockets.

 

“You look like a rejected puppy, come here.” Louis demands with a massive smile across his face, he then remembers Zayn and quickly looks down almost as if asking for permission and Zayn waves him off with assurance laced in his expression.

 

“What are you doing here?” Louis asks softly, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck. Harry looks down at Zayn briefly before back to Louis and then lowers his head to tuck it in the smaller boys’ neck.

 

“You were taking so long to come back and the food is ready and I…I was trying to be discreet.” Harry finally rushes out and wraps his arms around Louis’ waist just breathing him in.

 

“You suck at being incognito you’re like a blind folded bull in a china shop, but that’s okay because I adore you anyways.” Harry receives a kiss for his efforts and melts at this before pulling back and looking at Zayn to Louis again.

 

“Did I interrupt something??” He asks a little hesitantly and Zayn shakes his head no before getting up and stretching.

 

“Not at all mate, just giving some advice to the little one here; but I’m going to head on off see you two later.” And with nothing left to be said Zayn turns and walks out of the park, down the road and Harry tries to pretend like he doesn’t realize he did interrupt something. Louis watches the man go and a part of him aches for his friend.

 

“So…” Louis starts with an awkward cough and Harry startles the omega by picking him up bridal styles and walking down the road back to the flat. Louis blushes and hides his face in Harry’s chest as he swings his legs in silent protest.

 

“Put me down you caveman!!!” Louis tries but Harry only increases his speed.

 

“Never, I’m never putting you down Louis Tomlinson…” And the way Harry says it Louis knows immediately that those words are laced and loaded with more meanings than one.

 

“Alright then Mister Muscles, never let me go.” And if Harry’s hold on Louis got tighter, well no one else has to know.

 

∞

 

“I didn’t do it!” Niall shouts upon seeing Harry and Louis enter the flat. Louis groans as he is placed on the ground and hits the palm of his hand on his forehead.

 

“Why do those words seem so familiar?? It’s like the worst case of déjà vu ever.” The boy mutters before cautiously walking into the kitchen that is now flooded. The kitchen is flooded, like covered in water flooded. Like somebody call Noah because we need his ark, kind of flooded. Louis gives up on life.

 

“I…” Louis opens and closes his mouth completely stunned.

 

“I was gone for literally fifteen minutes; how does one flood a kitchen in fifteen minutes??” Harry questions bewildered.

 

“It’s a small kitchen innit?” Liam defends as he stands in the middle of the water with a small pout on his lips as if he was the one who came home to a flooded kitchen.

 

“I’m innocent.” Niall shouts from on top of the table and Liam rolls his eyes before plopping down in the puddle of water, completely tired with life.

 

“Okay maybe and I mean MAYBE I suggests to Liam that what if the world didn’t end in a sun explosion, what if there is a massive flood instead…”

 

“Like Noah’s ark…” Louis interrupts and Niall gives a confused look before continuing.

 

“Because I mean how cool would that be yeah? And then Liam started panicking because he never thought of that before…”

 

“I was not panicking…it was more like a very manly and reasonable scramble.” Liam protests and Niall sighs clearly tired of being interrupted.

 

“ANYWAYS, Liam began panicking very manly and said he has to test out what it would feel like being in a flood so he got the hose, tied it up to the tub faucet, brought it in here and just like let it flow man.” Niall finally finishes with a smile and Louis bangs his head against the wall, hoping he would wake up and have it all a dream.

 

“Now all we need is a big arse boat and some animals and we’ll be all set.” Louis murmurs to himself and turns to walk away and leave Liam to clean his own mess. He manages to get to the stairs before hearing a loud thud sound and Harry’s shout of ‘holy shit.’

 

Louis rushes back to the kitchen and sees Liam knocked cold and being hauled to the couch.

 

“What happened??” Louis questions and Harry let Niall take care of Liam while he answered his Lou.

 

“Crazy bloke went to stand up, slipped, hit his head on the counter and knocked himself out in like a second flat.” Even while replaying the facts Louis can tell Harry is slightly amused by the whole thing.

 

“What is going on in that curly head of yours?” Harry sucks on his bottom lip before responding in a whispered tone.

 

“When Liam wakes up we should pretend the apocalypse happened and that he slept through it all…the lad would be so confused it’s brilliant.” Louis can’t help but allow a fond smile cross his face because it is bloody brilliant and it is in that moment did he realize….

 

“I love you.” He blurts out unable to control what his mouth is saying and yet not wanting to take back the words. Harry startles; he kind of freezes for a moment with his head tilted to the side and his green eyes wide as saucer’s.

 

“You…I love you too.” Harry admits and pulls Louis in by his waist so the two can be pressed tightly against one another just breathing the other in.

 

In this moment Louis knows that everything is going to change. Liam will wake up thinking the world ended and properly freak out. Niall will continue to fall asleep without any explanation at all if he isn’t getting Liam almost killed first. Zayn will continue to be a tad bit mysterious but still a great guy with a massive heart and love for Louis, and Harry will be the man Louis is in love with. The alpha who impregnated him and even with everything else going on Louis knows that he’ll be okay; as long as he has his Flatmates.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe book 1 is over. Book 2 is already being written and I must say I rather enjoy it thus far. Can't wait for you guys to see it and hopefully you'll enjoy it just as much as this one. 
> 
> Again for those who don't know the second book will be Mpreg Louis! All the lads will be around and some new and old character's will come into play as well. Great stuff is going to happen.


End file.
